Mutant Farm
by Autumn Raine
Summary: [ Will be updated Weekly. I swear! ] Mutants from different places are gathered and shown for human enjoyment. Evolution Characters are now involved. Is there a whole'nother world outside the Farm for mutants? ( contains: language, violence, etc; )
1. For you're info: As Requested, A list of...

© **A**utumn **R**aine  
  


**A/N:** Yup. I'm nice. And I realized I should have put this out sooner. x.x; Oh well....  
  
Anywho, here's the list. :D! ( I kept the APPs so....there's miracles of Copy/Paste for the Mutant Abilities! :D! Now you get to see the list I look at while I'm writting! Aren't'cha lucky? xD )  
  
  
  
  
**Alana**  
Alias: Floating Darkness  
Age: About 16/17.  
Sex: Female  
Mutant Ability: Her body can 'fade' into shadows. It enables her to move quickly, and steathly. She could even move in a person's shadow if she were ever to follow someone. She also has the ablility to levitate. When she does, her eyes turn to a dark dark black colour. *But* She cannot make things float with her mind - that would be TK.   
  
**Sue**  
Alias: Star  
Age: 15  
Sex: Female  
Mutant Ability: She can extract electrons from light with her hands, and they appear as 'sheets' of light energy. She uses them to annoy Alana. Her power is useless little/or no light. ( Not a big power, no biggy )  
  
**Psyclone** - Char of**  
**Alias: ( same ) Psyclone  
Age: Unknown.  
Sex: Female  
Mutant Ability: She's psychic but not like Jean or Xavier. Hers is more physical, visible and harmful. She can protect herself by surrounding herself with a round barrier. All of her psychic attacks are visible, in the color black. (ex: if she was preparing a psychic blast, that gathered energy would collect around her, so it looks like she's surrounded by a black glow)   
  
**Holly** - Char of well...I dunno. They didn't have a penname. x.x;  
Alias: Invisible Psycho  
Age: Unknown, but she looks about 14  
Sex: Female  
Mutant Ability: Holly has the ability to become completely invisible. It's her only power, and she uses it whenever she can, especially when she's sneaking up on someone or trying to freak them out. She'll usually be muttering to herself when she's invisible.   
  
**Alexandra Mitchell **- Char of Youth  
Nicknames: Alex  
Alias: The Current  
Age: 17  
Sex: Female  
Mutant Ablity: Alex hails her power from 'The Current' (which she got her namesake) a universial force that holds everything to the tules of phhysics. When she harnesses it, Alex can release whitish yellow energy blasts, that vary in size and power. Unfortuneatly, Alex is not very well trained, which means the blasts can emmerge during hightened points of emotion (Anger, axcitment, etc.)   
  
**Thomas Richards** - Char of Blue Midnight  
Alias: Ghost Knight  
Age: 15  
Sex: Male  
Mutant Ability: Telepathic, and he also can increase the ability and power of any mutant around him. E.g Make a persons firebolt destroy a mountain if he concentrated long enough.   
  
**Darren Wolf** - Char of Alikat  
Alias: Canvas  
Age: 16  
Sex: Male  
Mutant Ability: His hair will change color with his emotions:   
Angry = red   
Calm = blue   
Uncomfortable/worried = yellow   
Hyper = orange   
Upset/hurt = green   
Afraid = white   
Relaxed = purple   
Tired = black   
Embarrased = pink   
He can also change the mood of the people around him  
  
**Kassien Sache **- Char of Kittie ( saturngurl99@yahoo.com )  
Alias: Acid Ice  
Age: 14  
Sex: Female  
Mutant Ability: She has the ability to control Acid, Snow, and Ice. Her favorite thing to do is combine them and make them into a braid. Only people in her bloodline, or people she truely trusts are immune to the acid.   
  
**Anna Sache** ( Kassien's sister - Her intro to this story is soon! ^.^ )  
Alias: ( Urm. Didn't think of one yet. And saturngurl, if you have an idea for her, PLEASE E-Mail me! )  
Age: 14  
Sex: Female  
Mutant Ability: Complete control of Acid   
  
**Kristina Marco **- Char of TWstormychic  
Alias: Corpse  
Age: 14  
Sex: Female  
Mutant Ability: she's mistress of the dead. she can talk to ghost ,sense dead or living sprits,make ghost visable and talk to the sprit world. *  
  
**Caitlin** ( Aka. Caty ) - Char of DarkChild  
Alias: Black Angel  
Age: 15  
Sex: Female  
Mutant Ability: Control over peoples emotions, and gets those black wings when she's pissed.   
  
**Los Wade** - Char of Ellie  
Alias: Splash  
Age: 16  
Sex: Female  
Mutant Ability: She can change any part of her body to a different color. Ex: by running a hand through her hair (she does this a lot) she can change it to ANY color. Her eyes also change to the color of whatever she's looking at.   
  
**Cassandra Medlel** ( Aka. Cassie ) - Char of Vioshine  
Alias: Paradox  
Age: 15  
Sex: Female  
Mutant Ability: The ability to touch somebody with a physical aspect (usually temporary) and reverse that aspect. For example, she can make a sick person healthy, or a whole leg broken (sick is easier than leg, 'cause sickness is more temporary). Weird thing is, whatever she does to another person she does to herself, too.   
  
**Micheal Hopewell** - Char of NM Cannonball X  
Alias: Sunburn ( I'm a retard and put Sunspot. Can you tell I had a brain fart? .; )  
Age: 14  
Sex: Male  
Mutant Ability: His body is constantly taking in solar energy through his eyes, which is the cause of their glow. He can mold the solar energy, into any shape he wishes. example: flower, cat, blade.  
  
**Gabby** - Char of Phoenixdreams  
Alias: Snow  
Age: 14  
Sex: Female  
Mutant Ability: She creates pretty little snowflake-like sparks that can't really burn but look very pretty out of her palms, and she likes to point it upwards and have it come down like a fountain. *  
  
**Glacier** - Char of ( ...; I didn't save the name. )  
Alias: Shadowfox  
Age: 15  
Sex: Female  
Mutant Ability: She has the ability to become invisible. If she is physically touching someone she can make them invisible as long as she stays in physical contact with them. She also has the abilities of a Berserker **Dragonfox form stuffness**  
  
**Selma**  
Alias: Glass  
Age: ( I forgot. e.e; )  
Sex: Female  
Mutant Ability: If one looks into her eyes, their fears are seen*. Plus, phsyical mutation.  
  
  


**So you know, the little star things next to certain stuff is   
just how I mark things for fics and stuff like that. I'm just too  
lazy to go through the whole damn thing to fix it. x.x;**  



	2. Why don't you come down to the farm?

© **A**utumn **R**aine  
  


**A/N:** I have no idea what motivated me to write this, but, tell me if I should continue. There are PLENTY of made-up/original characters, and some comic mutants, whom their powers I liked, that I squeezed in here. So, I'm sorry if you don't like that, but I just tryed to mix it up a bit. So, R+R and tell me if I should make this an...epic, or interactive fic, that seems to be the trend...interactive-ness....;  
  
Disclaimer: So far, these ideas and chars are ©Me! :D! But, once I get into the Evo. chars and stuff...they're Marvels. So...no, I'm not **that** good.   
  
  


**__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Prelude:  
Why don't you come down to the farm?  
  
  
  
**  


  
  
  
"What are you doing?!" A voice hissed.  
  
"Shut yer trap!" The shadow called back in a harsh whisper, it's slender phsyique then emerging from the darkened corner. "It's becuz of you Ah can't git outta here!" Lean, slender arms grabbed the voice by the neck; bringing it's face to hers.  
  
"Get your dirty hands **off** of me." The voice demanded, and was then dropped to the ground; hands wiping at her pants to dust of the dampness and grime from the floor.  
  
Dark, black-coloured eyes with shimmering plum streaks running through the iris poked out of the shadows and into the dim yellow light from the dangling blub above. Almond shaped lids narrowed, and her sleek, pale facal features were illuminated from the light. "Yer jus' upset that **you** got caught. Ya'll know that any'ne that's 'round 'ere all alone 'll be put here." Strands of snow white fell over the sides of her cheeks and down her shoulders that were bare until a tight turquiose tank with thin straps, passing by her barcoded neck. Matching turquoise capris that were loose and made of linen fell over her thin adolencent, long legs with white socks and sneakers adorn her feet. "Mm..N' once they give ya yer new outfit, you'd be** beggin**' you stayed inside yer nice house, huh?"  
  
"Well, I'll be making **my** excape too." She pursed her lips, hands going to her waist. She was the typical "rich" daddy's little girl; Prada, Guicci, and Tiffany's to the tee.  
  
"Sure ya are." Eyes rolled and she dissapeared once more into the shadows, reappearing near the steel doors with small, tinted windows that encased her in. Bright, flourencent lights beamed outside the room....**only** infront of thier room.  
  
"Can't you just slip out the door?" She said a bit timidly, the bracelet's about her wrists dangling.  
  
"Ah can't. Ya see them lights? Ah need shadows. Damn power's nothin' if ya ask me. Worth shit."  
  
The girl gasped, a hand covering her lips.   
  
"What? Shit?" She mocked, raising a brow.  
  
"What manners you have, Alana." She then stuck out her tongue, and clasped her hands together. A dim glow shined from her hands as a smirk slid over her pink lips. Giggling, she tossed out a 'card' of pure light engery that she tried to absorb throughly from the air onto the ground; fizzling once it contacted the damp ground.   
  
"Now ya know why the ground's damp too. They know ya can't blow up things when it's a little wet, Shuga." Alana had her body into the shadows, and reappeared on the other side of the girl.  
  
"Ugh. Don't call me "Shuga". Call me Sue for God's sake." Blue eyes rolled as she sent her hands to her waist again.  
  
"Fine, **Sue**." Alana slumped down upon her matress against the wall, bringing her pillow into her lap.  
  
Sue had her seat as well on the small matress next to hers, and she looked to Alana. "...So..How long you've been here?"  
  
"A loooong time. As long as Ah can rememba. Almost feels like home, but, Ah still wonder if this is how they really treat _us._"  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Mutants...ya know. What we are....Jus' imagine bein' normal...Kinda silly when ya think about the weirdos who come here to look at us." Alana gazed up to the ceiling.  
  
"Wait. People come here....and look...at us?" She raised a brow.  
  
"Yeah. I guess we're almost like a pound, ya know? Some people take us out to 'play'. Ya gotta be careful, though. Those are the ones that like to try n' hurt'cha, for their own "good time". They'd do anythin' as long as they don't hurt their own hide. When Good Ol' Mr. Petrakus tried to use his power to try n' brain wash this guy to stop beatin' him; he got caught. You wouldn't _believe_ what they did to him..."  
  
Wide eyes blinked, "What happened?"  
  
Her voice became nothing but a whisper as her image faded into the shadows. "They killed him...It was somethin' that yer purty lil' eyes and stomach probably could **not** handle. They locked him in a room, called "The Pit." And...well...let's just say we all hadda watch it and it wasn't too purty."  
  
"...Would you continue?" Sue had a bit of interest, and she looked curiously about the shadows in the room; wondering where Alana had wandered off to in the room. An idea struck her due to her silence, and she generated a weak 'sheet' of energy the size of her palm. Tossing it out to a random shadowed corner; Alana's image fuzzed over from the backround. The light had caught her.  
  
"..Ah hate yew and yer light thang...." She grummbled. "Do you really wanna know?" Her eyes went a cold black, and she slowly levitated above the ground; using another one of her powers. Levitation and shadow movement....No wonder her nickname on the Farm was Floating Darkness.  
  
Sue nodded, holding her pillow beneath her head as she lied down on her spring fulled matress.  
  
"...In the Pit, there're objects that fly out from every corner; no matter what yer ability, they'll wear ya down. And soon, sharp, spinning metal blades're thrown at ya from angles; cutting raight through yer bones. It could take off a whole arm, or leg. That's what happened to 'im. Sliced 'im to pieces."  
  
"Oh my God..." She gasped, hands holding her pillow tight; eyes swelling with fearful tears.  
  
"Sooner or later, ya won't believe in that God of yers..." Alana trailed off, her levitated image fading back into the shadows once more...Shadows were safe...Or so she always thought...  
  
  


**__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**

A/N: So, you like? Please R+R and tell me if you do. I know it was really short, but it's only a pre-chapter into a whole big one I'll write if people begin to like it and if they want to have their char in this fic.   
  
If you are interested in giving me your char to put in this fic, I wanna tell you that he/she is mine; but you get credit. I'll develop her/him into the story, which you can give me some ideas how, but, he/she'll be mine. Hehe. I'm greedy. xD Just kidding. Anyway...here's a little App you can fill out if your interested. It's the next "chapter". 


	3. Howdy, ya'll! Welcome to the Farm!

© **A**utumn **R**aine  
  


**A/N:** :D! I was so happy with the reviews I got for people who wanna be in it! ::does a little dance:: All those chars are great and they're all gonna be in it. ::insane cackle, cough::..Urm..Anyway...Here we go!  
  
Oh, that other fic I'm working on "New Mutant Detected..." Don't worry, didn't forget about that one.   
  


**__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Howdy, ya'll! Welcome to the Farm!  
  
  
  
  
  
**

  
A rather tall, burly Irish man stepped out from a haulted train; large, muscular arms swaying gently at his sides as he walked to the last car. A hand wrapped it's blunt, calused fingers about the metal bar and with ease, it swung open; revealing it's dark, and hardly filled inside.  
  
Sitting on the floor, a set of white eyes with a mop of messy navy blue hair looked curiously up to the man; her pale face tilting to the side. Arms were across her chest as that dark, and ripping straight jacket pulled that way. "Nice ride, could we do it again sometime?"  
  
"Ehh.." The man motioned to a near young man who hurried his way over to the car.  
  
"Yes, sir?" The younger man looked up to him.   
  
"I like your t-shirt, can I have one? I'd like one. I really would. Really really would." The girl said quickly, a bit of a song twisting with her words and voice. White eyes looked to the boy's shirt which read, "Mutant Farm" in nice, bold letters with a tiny little rope that crossed the "t's". Along the bottom it said, "Come down to the farm!". Her image began to fade as she continued to ramble to herself, "Colin..you wanna tee-shirt? What do you mean **she** won't let us have one!? It's not **her** choice! It's not! Oh, you feel that? Kinda hot, pretty hot. You think we'll go swimming?.."  
  
"Where do you find these people?" The boy blinked, a bit hesitant to see what **other** kinds of mutants he brought along with her.  
  
"Around..." The man began slamming his hand on the car's door, the car seeming to shake on it's iron tracks as he continued to pound at the thing. His Irish accent rung out inside of the car, echoing as it bounced off the metal walls. "Git yer arses outta there! Git out! Git out!"  
  
"No need to yell..." Another girl scrammbled to the ground, her voice having a bit of an Irish ring to it as well.  
  
"Irish people...everywhere...I'm irish too. No just kidding. What?! Are you making fun of me Colin! Stop it!" Her image returned as she was kicking at the air infront of her.  
  
Brown hair came down over passed her ears as she stood back up on her feet, coming to a mere 4'11''. Fingertips fixed the wire-framed glasses on the bridge of her nose; bright brown eyes looking down to the burly man and the boy. "Al'right, al'right. Now what'do'ya want to do?"   
  
She placed her hands on her small waist, but the husky man grabbed one of her hands; pulling her off and down of the car. The boy helped as well, and grabbed the kicking and frantic girl. But, he didn't do to well and ended up throwing her off of the car.  
  
Searching the rest of the car, the boy looked down, horrified, to the blue skinned girl. Stummbling a bit as he backed up towards the opening, she followed with him; her long shirt gently blowing over her thin body from the summer's breeze that whipped about the Farm. The boy jumped out of the car, and looked up to his "boss"; his voice cracking and stuttering, "What..What the **h-hell** did you bring **this** time!?"  
  
"Well, my lad, I thought it'd be quite the gander for virgin eyes to see the sea blue skin on that girl. Different eye colours aren't the thing anymore. Gotta please the costumers, my lad. Key to business." He chuckled, his maroon tee-shirt moving with his husky chest as he puffed with laughter and air.  
  
"Room service! Room Service!" The white eyed, blue haired girl cried out; but she was only met with cold steel against her stomach which caused her to gasp and fall to the ground.   
  
"Chuck! Gawd darnit, ya know ya can't 've 'em all peppy from the train ride! Now, git'em to the stables."He jabbed, yet missed,  the girl on the floor again as she was scrambling back up on her feet. Fat cheeks puffed as stubby hands wiped over his sun-burned, red face; pale blue eyes red from exhastion and stress. It was Edward McCain, the owner of the Farm. He defined the stereotype of your typical Redneck farmer; faded, jean overalls, "Hooters" baseball cap, and a XXL t-shirt that was cut and torn into a tank....food and drink stains giving it a bit of his 'own' look.  
  
Chuck, the Irish man, nodded; and rounded up the three girl to go towards the "stables." The boy also helped by tying rope about their hands that were placed behind two of their backs. Another rope linked the two together, then the rope was tied to the one in the straight jacket; looping it through one of the buckles in the back.  
  
"Do we get to seesome ponies?" White eyes looked up towards the boy.  
  
"Umm...sure?" He replied, a brow raising.  
  
"Hey, lad! What did I say 'bout talking back to 'em, Billy?" Chuck demanded, shoving the three girls onto a tracker this time.   
  
"Oh..." He nodded and closed the pick-up-trucks' door behind the three girls after Chuck had jumped out.   
  
Chuck quickly hopped into the driver's seat of the old truck, and reved the engine. Billy as well went into the truck, having his seat in the passenger's side. Pressing on the gas, dirt clouded behind them as they drove up the path towards the "Stables." Which, in reality, weren't really stables. Yet, just the 'cute' little name they called the place were they were branded, registered, and, basically gave up their whole idenity. Their lives would be the Farm, nothing more than the Farm. Only the Farm were willing to except them into the Human's world; no way in God's bounty earth were there to be Devilish Mutants over ruling God's creatures.   
  
"Oh! Car ride! Car rides are fun...yup yup yup..fun fun fun!" She squirmed about in the back.  
  
Ignoring the squirming girl, brown framed eyes looked up to the sign hanging above a red barn, 'The Stables'. Forcing a sigh, she looked to the blue skinned girl who was next to her. Laughing softly, and almost timidly, she spoke softly; "Well, seems like we're gonna be roomies, huh?"  
  
Ruby eyes looked to the girl, yellow pupils almost seeming like tiny, pin sized dots from the blazing hot sun. "Yippee." Sarcasim obvious in her voice, and her gaze shifted to the shaking earth that passed below them as they approached the entrance of the Stables.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sue had been standing in the Stables for over an hour, exhaustion pulling on her knees. The only thing that kept her awake was to keep playing with her bracelet's about her delicate wrists.  The other thing that kept her from falling was the three other girls that were just coming in; curiousity was just pulling at her mind to see who and what they were.  
  
"Sue...You can come in now.." A sweet voice called out from behind a curtain blocked room.   
  
With a nod, Sue pulled back the curtain; blue eyes widening as she saw the needles, upon needles line the side of the room. Liquid bottles were lined up next to eachother, in numerical order. Colour coded strands of shiny metal tags dangled from the cabinet's above all the needles and bottles.   
  
"Have a seat, dear." The young woman motioned to a table, that was cushioned and lined with paper; much like a doctor's table.  
  
Sue hesitantly followed her instructions, and had her seat up on the table. Legs dangled over the sides as fingertips tightly gripped at the paper lined cushions.   
  
The young woman in her white lab coat, stood infront of her; and motioned Sue's chin up with a gloved finger. Soft, green eyes looked to Sue's; strands of her golden brown hair dangling over her framed glasses. "Aww, Sue. You're a beautiful girl. How could someone like you be such a beast inside."  
  
_I'm not a beast! You are!_ She felt like screaming out to this woman who she and this..Farm.. were treating her as if she were almost....some dirty animal. "T-Thank you." She said lowly.  
  
The woman just smiled, and went over to the side of the room; hands doing their work with needles and bottles. Walking back to Sue, she injected a bit of the syrup into Sue's arm. "This is implanting a small chip into your skin." She wiped it over with a cotton ball. "It will find it's way to your brain through your blood stream, and then it will implant it's self among fatty tissue." She then picked up another needle. Accept, this time, it looked much like a Tatooing Needle they use in Tatoo Parlors; black ink dribbling loosely from the tip. "Now, relax; pull up your sleeve, and turn your face if you don't want to watch."  
  
Pulling up her sleeve, Sue watched at the woman placed the needle on her soft skin. The tip felt like it was fire, burning it'self over and over again on her skin. Soon, numbers and lines began to show over her peachy complextion.  "Well then, 93727 ' dash ' 04. I'm done."  
  
"...My name's Sue.." She blinked, looking at the woman a bit oddly.  
  
"No, 93727-04; I'm afraid not. But, we could call you Star if you'd like?" She placed a piece of guaze and tape over the numbers and barcode over her shoulder.   
  
_This is **not** my name..._She insisted in her mind, not wanting to give up her name, herself, her life...  
  
"Well then, Star, I should be seeing you again. You'll be getting your tattoo added to the data-base, along with your picture. You should be ready to be in the "Petting Zoo" in no time." The woman smiled, and showed her out. "Oh! Don't forget your outfit!" She held up her outfit.  
  
Relutantly, Sue, or Star, or 93724-04...took the navy blue outfit and walked out of the room. Blue eyes looked down to the three girls, one hand holding at her gauzed shoulder and the other holding her clothes close to her.   
  
But her moment with the girls was torn as a guard took his petal bat and tapped her in her direction down the hall. Once more, she relectantly followed the orders; and returned back to her room with Alana. Blue eyes swelled with tears as she walked over to her own matress, and looked up to Alana who appeared out of a dark corner near by. "I can't stay here, Alana...I can't..."  
  
"No one does, Sue, no one."  
  
Tears streamed down over her cheeks. "My name's Star! 93727-04! Not Sue!" She cried, hiding her tear covered face in her hands.   
  
"Howdy, Star. Ah'm Floating Darkness, 460309-26. Welcome to the Farm." Alana's voice became a bit sullen, and different. She sounded like the first time Sue had met her; sad, yet loud, and most of all, afraid.   
  
Sue blinked, looking up to her friend with tears. _What's wrong with these people? What have they done to us?  
  
  
_

**__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**

A/N: So, you like? **Please** R+R. Makes me feel so loved!  
  
I just briefly introduced three of the other cool, original characters of the "Farm" sent in my my lovely reviewers! You rock! xD! So far I have two more to introduce as well next chapter, but those will come along once I get like, one or two more because I wanted to bring in more. But that guy one, Darren, which I'm so thankful for! ( Or else this Farm would be running with girls, which, might not be a bad thing for the guy...lol ) Anyway...He's going to have his own blurb because he's..well..you have to see! D! Bwuah ha ha! I'm evul aren't I? ::cackle, cough:: x.z;  
  
Anyway...I hope you like it so far, there will be another chapter on the three, which is the next, with their turn in the Stables and a little bit of what happens after that. Then another with the newer ones. So expect the next **two** chapters in a few days. DOUBLE ISSUE! Hehe. So...Stay tuned! :D!  
  
  
  



	4. 95945875 on the loose I repeat, 95945875...

© **A**utumn **R**aine  
  
  


**A/N: **Doo doo. Another chapter. So you know, there's a OC in the mists towards the end, but, don't worry about remembering him as a main character. He's just sorta..there for some plot juicy-ness. ^.~  
  


**__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
959458-75 on the loose. I repeat, 959458-75 on the loose.  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Alex was next after the blonde haired, blue eyed girl who walked out of the room with hurt, pain, and anger written all over her face.   
  
"Next.." The young woman called out, and Alex went into the room. Having her seat on the doctor's table, she dangled her legs over the side; eyes looking around at the needles and such that were about the room.  
  
"So, what am I here for? Phsyical?" She raised a brow.  
  
"Well, no not really." The woman looked to the girl and handed her a set of light blue clothes. "These will be your clothes for when you are working. Those clothes your wearing could be worn whenever." She smiled, then slipped a new pair of gloves over her hands. "How many more are out there?" She raised a brow.  
  
"Me and two others." She held the clothes, and looked to the small logo on the breast of one of the shirts. It had her new name, Current in bold letters. Her voice became a bit shaky, and she looked worridly up to the woman; "What are you going to do to me?" Whitish-yellow energy began to glow about her petite figure; wide, framed eyes looking frightened and scared.  
  
"Now..Now..Stop that power of yours." The woman tried to calm her down, and Alex shuttered out a sigh; and the energy fizzled into soft puffs of grey smoke.  
  
"That's much better." The woman smiled, rolling up her sleeve. Swiftly, she injected the syrup for the chip; then she grabbed the tattooing needle. Black ink went to met her soft skin as Alex began to tear slightly. The ink's firey feeling shot from her arm to her brain, her throat aching to shot out in pain. Biting her lip, she whinced, and looked quickly to her arm. Black numbers appeared, along with a pattern of black liines; each mark leaving a feeling of burning from flesh to bone.  
  
"Now, 642031-76, or Current, you will be rooming with two other girls; 93727-04 and 460309-26. They have the larger room in that wing of the Farm. You will have to come back shortly for a screening, and tagging soon; so that you are ready for the Petting Zoo. Until then, 642031-76." The woman slipped off her rubber gloves, and began to place on new ones. Tear swelled eyes looked to the curtain, and slowly, she walked out of the room. Looking down to the blue skinned girl, she mouthed the words, "Run away".  
  
But, that guard came, and with his metal bat like-thing, he motioned the girl down the hallway and to the left. Coming to a steel platted door, along with a bright light infront of the door; she was pushed inside, landing on the damp floor on her hands and knees. Her uniform fell to the ground, along with her glasses.  
  
A figure appeared from the shadows infront of her, that fizzled image appearing as another girl tossed a sheet of light energy towards the middle of the room. In the fizzled image's hand were her glasses, strands of white falling over her shoulders; and the most striking eyes she'd ever seen. "Ah'm Alana, Floating Darkness, 460309-26...what's yer name?" That Southern thwang excaped her lips, her complete image finally appearing infront of her.  
  
Alex reached for her glasses, and put them shakingly on the bridge of her nose. Moving strands of brown from her eyes to behind her ears; lips trembled a bit as she tried to stop crying. "Alexandra...Current...642031-76." She said softly.  
  
"Welcome to the Farm, Alex." Sue illuminated a sheet of light energy in her hand that glew dully and tinged with pale yellow flare. "I'm Sue, Star, 39727-04. Call me Sue in here; call me Star out there."   
  
Nodding, Alex crawled to an empty matress near by; and drew her legs to her chest as arms wrapped around them. Her head was placed on her knees as she became withdrawn.  
  
Sue looked to Alana, her energy sheet fading away. "Day two in this Hell...By day 14, I say we're out."  
  
"Oh really, Shuga?" Alana lifted her body into the air, laying comfortably on the 'air matress' on her stomach as she looking down to Sue; strands of white falling freely down into the air.  
  
"There's already, what, 5 new ones. Soon there **will** be more. We can get out, ya know. We can. I've been praying and-"  
  
"-To that God of yers, huh? Ah told ya, stop doin' that. No one's gonna hear ya prayers, no ones gonna see yer tears, no ones gonna know ya exsist; only place fer us is here."  
  
"Your wrong!" Sue cried, "You're wrong! There **are** better places!"  
  
"Sure. You keep believin' that, Shuga, and Ah'll keep dreamin', 'kay? Tell me when this dream is all over, and Ah kin return to Kansas, Toto." Alana closed her eyes, pretending to sleep; but she knew deep inside, she had just as much hope as Sue. Even if she hoped and prayed ever since she were 12, then gave up. There was still hope.**  
  
**Alex looked to the two, then couldn't help herself to speak. "Maybe she's right, Alana."   
  
"What?" Dark eyes darted to the new girl. "Ya think she's raight?!"   
  
"Why not? Even if they seem like they want us to die here, don't you think there are mutants who live normal lives?"   
  
"Once Ah **see** it, Ah'll **believe** it!" Alana cried, her body quickly fading into the shadows.  
  
"Oh no ya don't." Alex began to collect energy from about her, a bright glow appearing about her. "Yer gonna believe it, Alana!" She released an energy ball out towards a vacant, shadowy corner. And behold. It struck Alana to the ground, instantly making her image appear. She fell to the ground, her back thrown against the wall, then her body layed completely flat on the ground.  
  
"..I'm..I'm sorry.." Alex said softly..  
  
"Don't be, Alex. She needed that.." Sue looked down to Alana as she stirred on the ground..."..She need someone to knock herself out of her corner and welcome her to the world.."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Could you make a pretty little flower? I like flowers, not numbers. And lines. Numbers and lines make patterns, did you know that? Colin! Shut up! I'm not talking to you!" Holly cried out as the woman inscribed numbers and lines on her pale skin. Placing the tattoo needle on the side, she picked up a piece of gauze and taped it to her arm.   
  
"Well, 249036-92, Invisible Physco; You'll be in a special part of the Farm. You get to have your own room." The woman smiled warmly, handing her a white outfit, as well as a white straight jacket.  
  
"Colin gets to come too? DOn't let **her** in. I don't like **her.** Shut up Colin! Oh! A new straight jacket! This one's clean...nice...clean..soft.." She rubbed the fabric over her cheek.  
  
The woman smiled again as a guard came into the room, scooping up Holly in his big arms. As he carried her out of the room, she waved to the woman; then she looked down to the blue skinned girl who was next. "They give you clothes! Nice clothes!" Her lips pulled into a twisted, wide grin; then she looked up to the man carrying her. "My knight in...blue armour!" She tugged at his shirt, even though his face was a bit worrisome. "I love you, Knighty. What, Colin? **She** doesn't have to know about my hubby!"  
  
"Next..." The woman's voice rang, and the blue skinned girl entered the room; having her seat on the table.  
  
"My, aren't you the different one." The woman's eyes widened as she pulled up the girl's sleve and injected her with the chip syrup. Then, she continued to etch at her blue skin with the tattoo needle. She looked to the girl, quite suprised as she came to an end of tattooing. "Wow, you're the first who didn't seem like crying, 859485-22, Psyclone." Like routine, she placed the taped gauze over her arm and handed her set of black clothes to her. "Well, he'll show you to your room, 859485-22."  
  
Another guard had came, and took her by the arm. Taking her to the hallway, he turned right this time, and continued down that hallway. Opening a door, he let her in; giving it a slam behind her.   
  
Ruby eyes with those yellow pupils that began to slowly dilate in the dim, yet well lit room.   
  
"Hey there." A voice called out, and her gaze went to the boy in the corner. Dusty brown hair mopped the top of his head, along with a set of pale green eyes. His peachy skin began to slowly turn to a puddy like substance as it inched along the ground; reforming into a solid as he stood infront of her, his height about 5'7". "I'm 959458-75, or Puddy, or Greg; whatever you wanna call me. Who are ya?"  
  
"I'm 859485, Psyclone..." She said softly, looking at the boy quite oddly. Why was there a boy in her room? Weren't they separated.   
  
"Well, Welcome to the Farm, Psyclone. See that window over there?" He pointed to the front of the room, and there was a mirror.  
  
"It's a mirror." She said simply.  
  
"So you think, look closer." He said softly.  
  
And so she went, leaving her clothes on the matress near her; then barefeet patted along the ground to the window. A claw-like hand placed itself on the mirror/window; ruby eyes narrowing for a better look through the glass. "Theres...people...staring in here." She said softly, blinking as their mouth's moved for gasped, and worried comments; few little children giggling.  
  
"Yup. The way you got in this room, and like all other rooms; is by the back way. Once you realize that _that_ mirror is really a window; you start to wonder what kind of people do this." He said lowly.  
  
"Why are to whispering?" She turned back to him.  
  
Pointing to a near speaker in the ceiling, his eyes were fixed on hers; trying to be as casual as he could for the crowd outside their window.  
  
She slumped her frame against the mirror, then slid down until she was sitting on the floor. Ruby eyes looking blankly to the carpeted floor below her.  
  
Puddy sighed softly, his mud-like body inching towards the door; painful friction heating up between him and the rough carpet. "I hate carpets.." He gurbled, and stopped infront of the door.  
  
Looking back to him, she raised a brow; a hand brushing strands of her bangs out of her face and behind an ear. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Shh..." He whispered and hushed her, then began to slip his puddy like body below the small crack below the door. Psyclone watched silently as he was..making his excape. His whole body had made it outside of the door, nothing but his hand left.  
  
Just then, there was pounding on the window; and the mirror went clear. Gaping eyes were wide with horror and some with pure, sick enjoyment. A woman was pounding on the glass, screaming wildly, "He's loose! He's loose!"  
  
Surely enough, in a matter of seconds, the Farm employers were on it. Muffled screams of the boy whipped Psyclone's head back towards the door; the smell of burning flesh seeping under the door as well as little puffs of smoke. Puddy's once oozing hand was hardening into a stiff, cracking clay piece as the heat from the other side continued to char at his body.   
  
She pressed her back further against the window in fear, feet scrambling on the ground as she went to a corner; huddling her knees close to her chest. His screams came to a soft hush, then nothing; silence flooded the room. Cracking and breaking sounds were heard on the other side; and that rock hard, burnt clay hand remained on the other side.   
  
"Should we clean up on the other side too?" A muffled voice came from the other side of the door.  
  
"Naw; Just let it be a lesson to whoever else is in 'dere to not try n' leave." A husky voice sneered, and sets of footsteps followed and softened as they got further and further away.  
  
Tears swelled in her eyes, lids blinking and causing tears to roll down her cheeks. That black aura began to glow about her frame, 'protecting' her from the evils of this...this Farm.   
  
_What is wrong with these people? Scientists...now this?  
  
  
_

**_________________________________________________________________________  
  
**

A/N: Aww, I feel bad about little Puddy guy. Oh well. Teaches them not to leave! Bwuah ha ha! ; I mean, how sad. Anyway, I will not kill others OC unless they say it's ok. And if they want to say how they want them to die, that'd be neato 'cuz I write..to please. ^_^   
  
Chapters are usualy short, because, I don't wanna ramble on and on with detail because I'll just bore you to death. So, I'd rather just give ya the cold, hard info.   
  
Oh, And if you think I'm doing a bad job introducin' your charries, please E-mail me or something or hit me with a bat. ::runs away:: WEE! :D!  
  



	5. Good Ol' Family Fun Down on the Farm!

© **A**utumn **R**aine  
  


**A/N:** La la! :D! Here's the introduction of a few more characters. Weel, just like, 2; but still! More to come soon! ^_^  
  
  


**__________________________________________________________________________________**  


  
  
  
  


**Good Ol' Family Fun Down on the Farm  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Darren pressed his forehead against the window of the car, headphones blaring his music to the loudest it possibly could. Dark eyes watched as the cars passed by his car, his breath beginning to cloud up on the glass. Pulling his head away from the window, he looked up to the front two seats; wondering why the hell his parents couldn't just take a plane. Well, disputes and 11 hours in the car later; they were approaching the border of Florida.   
  
His mother waved for him to take his earphones off, and he did. His hair began to shift from it's blue-ish, purple state and began to change to a comfortable purple. "Yeah, mom?"  
  
"We're gonna make a short stop, Darren." She smiled, and then turned back around; the smile slowly fading into a frown.  
  
Darren shrugged, knowing it must be that his dad had to use the bathroom again. Leaning his head back on the seat's cushion, he slipped the headphones back on; tilting his head slightly so that his eyes fixed on the passing road.  
  
Seeing Darren had went back to his music in the side mirror, his mother looked to Tom, her husband. "Honey...I don't think this is a good idea.." She whispered to him.  
  
"Dammit, Caroline. I don't want to talk about this while we drive. I told you **before** we left that we'd do this. And that's it." His eyes were fixed on the road.  
  
"Ok, Tom. I just hope we're doing the right thing..." She bit at her fingernail, eyes shifting their gaze to the road infront of them as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well..." His father pulled up into a dusty paved road, and continued to talk as they wund themselves about the path, "..We're here...well, in a second or so."   
  
Darren studied the Barn, and the smaller "Barn" style buildings about the place. Few stands were outside in the front, kids seeming to be tending at all the booths. A bit of a smirk pulled at his lips as he noticed that some girls were selling t-shirts and visors to costumers. _Heh...._He ripped off his headphones, ready to "mack" it on with some ladies.  
  
Pulling into a tar paved parking lot, white lines framed the outside of the car as they came to a stop. They got the farthest parking spot, which, resulted in the longest walk to where-ever they had come to.  
  
_The Farm, well that wasn't too descriptive...._Darren hopped out of the SUV, his parents shortly out of the car as well.   
  
"Darren, we're gonna go and get a few things for the ride; as well as use the bathroom. Maybe we'll look around. You've got till 4, buddy. See ya." His father patted him on the shoulder, then continued towards the man building.  
  
"See you then, Darren." His mother forced a smile, and pushed back the most deepest tears. Hugging him, she then quickly tore herself from him and followed her father. "Behave young man." Were her last words before she went with her husband.  
  
_An hour to myself!_ Darren cried on the inside, and diverted his gaze to the booths that were to the right and left of the main building. Picking up his pace, and weaving between the rows of cars; eyes looked up to the big sign plastered over a near, small barn. "Howdy! Welcome to the Farm!"  
  
"Isn't that friendly." He chuckled to himself, and looked down to the booth infront of him. Eyes met with blue eyes, then shifted over to look at the owner of the blue eyes. Blonde hair, and a nice, petite frame. Smiling a bit, he leaned on the mountain of shirts infront of him; his hair looking a nice blue from the sun. A pierced brow raised as he looked to her. "Well, hey there." He said smoothly, "How much for a tee?"  
  
Blushing a bit, Sue returned the smile; but quickly washed it away. "19.50 plus tax." She said as sweetly as she could.  
  
"Well..." He went to his pocket, and pulled out his wallet. Fingers shifted through the few bills, and he pulled out a twenty. "Will twenty be enough?"  
  
"It might. What would you like? There are alot of different ones." She tried to busy her blushing face by going through the tee's infront of her.  
  
"How 'bout **your** number." He smiled slyly, eyes looking directly to hers.  
  
"What?" She gasped.  
  
"What the hell are ya doin', kid?" A southern belle's voice rang out harshly, and almost in a whisper from the out side of Sue, hands upon her waist.   
  
Eyes looked to the voice. Freckles gently dusted her nose, sun light beaming down on her pale face. Strands of white fell down over her shoulders, hiding her tattoo from view. Darren's eyes met hers, which were dark and glimmered with streaks of violet. "Just tryin' to get a number." He shrugged, "Nice contacts you got."  
  
"What are ya talkin' about? These are mah eyes, kid."   
  
"That's pretty funky."   
  
"Ya might think that, kid."  
  
"Ala-I mean, Floating Darkness, could you please leave me alone with my customer?" Sue glared at Alana, reluctantly using their "names."  
  
Rolling her eyes, feet shifted along the floor to the other side of the table; where sunlight was beaming down on her, and chains were shackled on her feet. Chains scrapped along the ground as she moved.  
  
"Whoa. What's with the chains?" He raised a brow.  
  
"Don't you know?" Sue raised a brow, her voice drastically softer and timid.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's a mutant."  
  
"So.." He trailed off.  
  
"We **all** are. Hello, Mutant Farm." She snapped, then shifted over the tee-shirts once more; blue eyes looking down to the sizes infront of her. Her hands were gloved with plastic-lytex gloves, a barrier put on her skin so that her powers were useless while working.  
  
"Mutant Farm?" He blinked, his hair colour changing from it's blue to a green, then to a bright yellow. Obviously, and visibly unconfortable, Darren blinked and shook his head. "No no, you're kiddin' right?"  
  
"No..." She looked up to him, eyes widening at his hair. "How-How you do that?"  
  
"Well..." He whispered. "I'm a mutant, too."  
  
Her voice became frantic, and almost worrisome; a gloved hand gently took his in hers. "Leave now. Get out of here. Before they know about you! You **don't** want to be here." She quickly let go of his hand, and turned her cheek.  
  
Blinking, with a bit of confusion, he nodded; and turned back around. Strolling along calmly, or trying to look calm, he weaved his way back to the parking lot; then through the rows of cars. Eyes widened as he reached the end of the lot, an oil spot in the place his parent's car was.   
  
"Mom? Dad?" He cried out. "Mom!?" He stood in the parking lot, turning in worried circles as eyes darted frantically glanced about at the different faces of the Farm. He was alone. Left because he was a mutant. "They planned this out, didn't they!" He cried outwards, falling to his knees. Hands ran through his red hair; his body raging with anger.   
  
"Come with us boy..." Chuck picked up the boy by the arm to his feet, flipping handcuffs over his wrists and securing them about his back.   
  
Darren followed the man, knowing his parents had done this to them. Knowing they abandoned their own son.   
  
Sue looked up from her booth, and looked through the thinning crowd infront of her. Blue eyes caught Darren's, and a gasp excaped her lips. Mouthing the words softly, she looked his right in the eyes. "I told you to get away..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Seems like we gotta 'nother one in the Farm. There are so many here, they're pro'ly gonna set up chains all ova' the country!" Alana shouted, a hand pounded on the wall of their room.  
  
"If they do, do you think we can go? I hope they build one in New York; I've never really been there." Alex smiled, looking over to Sue.  
  
Sue giggled softly to herself, but that look of fear still washed over her complextion. Metal bracelet's clanked on the wrists as she wiped strands of her hair away from her face. Blue eyes looked over to the foggy, tainted, yet clear, window on the other side of the room. A chill ran down her spine as she saw children pointing and eyes staring...ridiculing...laughing...  
  
"Har har" Alana rolled her eyes, then her body lifted limply up into the air; crossing her legs Indian style as well as placing her arms behind her white haired head.   
  
Alex couldn't help but to laugh as well, feeling a bit relaxed as another day passed with the two she had been 'rooming' with in the Farm. Slender fingers pushed up her wire framed glasses further up on her nose.   
  
"Did you see the way they took him away? It was like he was a...a..criminal..or an animal..." Sue blinked, tearing her gaze off the window and looked to Alex then to Alana.  
  
"Yeah, Ah was there, rememba, Shuga? Ah've got a feelin' ya like the boy." Alana winked, and looked over to Alex.   
  
"Oh! A little Farm-Romance!" She giggled, and winked back over to Alana. The two giggling to themselves.  
  
"No!" Sue snapped, but couldn't help the blush on her cheeks. "No..That's not **why** I'm fixating on it. It's...well...I told him to go and to leave....Leave this place so that they wouldn't find him...And he did, and he came **back** in chains. What if I didn't say anything, and he was able to get away by hitching a ride, or something..." She trailed off.  
  
"So you're tellin' me that if that kid wasn't told to leave; he woulda been ok? Are ya **kiddin'** me!? That kid was screwed any which way." Alana leaned her head back as she levitated, a feeling of relaxation washing over her body as she just...floated so freely.   
  
"Maybe your right..."..Sue sighed softly.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sue. I'm sure you'll be seeing that guy a lot." Alex giggled, and smiled. The thought of a little Farm-Romance still on her mind.  
  
The door began to open, and eyes behind the window opened wide and mouths gaped as they waited for the next one to enter into that large room. Their room had been quite the costumer attraction, expecially since it had a pretty 'normal' looking girl inside; known on the outside as "Beauty and the Beast" as another one of her nicknames. Well...at least that's what was listed on the outside near the window on a small wooden sign. But, that always vacant fourth spot, had a new slot; which completely filled the room. "Splash, 752672" was in the bottom slot...her arrival coming...soon...And the arrivers in the Farm _this_ very day, were lucky enough to see her arrive!  
  
"Hey no! No need to push-oof!" And the awaited Splash tumbled to the ground with her clothes, obviously from being pushed. Her voice was sweet, an Austrailian accent tainting her slight Southern voice. Hands pushed her back up to her feet, her feminine, yet muscular figure going into a bit of a rough-kickboxer stance. "Git back in 'ere! I'll whoop yet arses!" She yelled back at the closed door, then ran a hand over her auburn hair; which began to change to a golden yellow. "Git back! I still didn't git me bags from hitch-hikin'!"  
  
All three girls diverted their attention to the girl; then exchanged looks to one another.   
  
"How many more are they gonna put in this room?" Alex raised a brow.  
  
Sue and Alana shrugged in responce. Alana, being the ever so nice one she was, faded into the shadows and reappeared infront of the newest girl. Her image flickered infront of her, then came to a complete, solid image; white hair framing her delicate, pale, slightly freckled, features. Dark eyes with shimmering violet looked to the girl's now orange hued eyes. "Howdy. I'm Alana, Floating Darkness, 460309-26." Thin lips went back into a bit of a smile, this whole name thing almost coming like a routine.  
  
"I'm Sue, Star, 93727-04." Sue rang out, making little sheets of light energy between her hands. For some reason, the looming shadows that were always in the room had been being replaced with more and more light. Thus, causing a very angry Alana; yet a pretty happy Sue.  
  
Waving a hand, Alex's Irish accent ran out after Sue. "Good day, lass! Ya can call me Alex. No need for the number business."   
  
"Ya kin call me Los, but **they** seem to be callin' me Splash 'r 752672-29 'r some-odd numbers." She ran her hand through her hair again, her hair changing to a bit of a blue. Orange eyes began to shift to a clear, crystal turquiose blue.  
  
"Ah see why they call ya Splash. Yer changin' colours!" Alana floated up into the air a few inches, then sat indian style comfortably.  
  
"Yeah..." She said a bit sheepishly, then noted how she was floating in the air; and how Sue/Star was creating little cards of light energy in her hands, rubber gloves over her lap. "..So..Ah'm guessin' I'm gonna beh fittin' in here." Lids blinked slowly.  
  
"Yup. Welcome to the Farm; The_Only _ Place of Mutants." Alana chuckled to herself, leaning her head back into her hands that were placed behind her back; legs crossing out infront of her.   
  
  
...A tall figure dressed in a long, flowing trench coat stood before the glass; his reflection staring coldly back at him as he also saw the four girls on the other side. A wide hand pushed down the tip of his brown hat over his brow, grey hair moving further down towards his brows as well. Thin, stubby lashes on tired, aged brown eyes tearing their gaze from the window as brown shoes scuffed along the ground down the hallway; halfly noting the other window's that lined the hallway as well. Sighing, his deep voice that was raspy from the weather seeped over his tongue and through his lips, "There's plenty of other places, Alana; plenty more you don't know about..."  
  
  


**_____________________________________________________________________  
  
**

  
A/N: Ok ok. I lied. I have the two chapters out...sooner! BWUAH HA HA! D! Well, due to Ramen Noodles, loads of Mountain Dew, and the painful headaches I got from trying to study for Mid-terms ( which went away as soon as I wrote this ), I HAVE DONE TWO MORE! ::dances:: :D!   
  
Newer characters are on their way. Haven't forgoten about them. ^_^;  
  
R+R! ::whip lashes, tape plays::..Whip it! Whip it good! ::bops::  



	6. New Windows, New Mutants, New Consequenc...

© **A**utumn **R**aine  
  


**A/N:** Well, another chapter; some more characters. It's realitively short though, sorry! More chapters on the way...once I write them. Mid-terms are over! ::dances!:: ^_^;   
  


**________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
New Windows, New Mutants, New Consequences  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Spectators watched curiously as more mutants were to be escorded to vacant rooms, which had been ticketed as the next big attraction for this particular wing.  
  
A girl, no more than 5'5'' entered the room; holding her pile of dark, black clothes in her hands. Black, cold eyes darted back to the door; dark, strands of her long black hair cascading down the sides of her cheeks and over her shoulders.  
  
But her head faced the window infront of her, and she dropped her clothes on the matress near her. As she walked over to the window, black wings began to appear on her back; their bat-like shape lengthening and stretching outwards with every step. Hands rose up infront of her, palms facing outwards to the glass. Brows and lids narrowed as she began using her 'power'.   
  
People on the other side were gasping, and holding back their young children with their protective arms. Older people were taking steps back from that particular window, and slowly began to walk over to other windows in the wing.   
  
But, she kept going; using her power to manipulate the minds, and emotions of the people outside of the window. The children broke from their parent's grip, their eyes and faces blank and stripped of emotion. Small hands pointed up to the sign near her window, emphazing "Black Angel, 457963-21". In unison, they faced their parents; hands still pointing to the sign, "I don't like it when people stare at me." Childish voices of all those gathered out rang in a monotone voice, twisting thier childish image into something bleak and sullen.  
  
Black Angel, a.k.a. Caitlin, slowly moved her lips as she basically talked through the children; making them a bunch of sullen, little children. Dropping her hands, she let a smirk appear over her lips. Wings faded as she ever-so-casually returned to her matress; re-folding her black clothes.  
  
Parents cried out to their children, who were just standing there with blank, sorrow written faces. Mothers began picked up their children, sobbing ever so softly as they held their heads dearly to the back of their child's heads.   
  
But, it would be considered their own fault. Guess they didn't see the line on the ground that they shouldn't cross as they went to _this _window. Poor humans...  
  
  
  
  
  
Blue grey eyes glanced about the room quickly, opaque black skin holding her clothes over uniform pile of clothes over her chest. Strands of dark blonde fell over the sides of her snow white coloured face, quite the contrast for that of the rest of her body. Lowering herself on a near matress, a glass-like hand went to the cushion to guide her as she sat.   
  
"Hello." A voice said softly, ruby eyes looked over to the girl. A claw-like hand brushed strands of the voice's hair out of her blue skin.  
  
"Hi..." She responded softly, "..Who are you?"  
  
"Psyclone, 859485-22. You?"  
  
"My real name's Selma, but they keep calling me 962482-73 or Glass...." Once again, she said that a bit softly.   
  
"You'll begin to forget your name...And you'll be replaced with that number...or Glass..." Psyclone responded to her, her voice rather monotone and emotionless. But, dispite the way she was acting, bored and dull, she was really scared of this place she'd just come to. Scared of what could possibly happen to her....  
  
"Oh..."   
  
Just then, the door openned once more; and two, rather petite girls walked into the room. Both of the same age, yet, their looks most definately reflected their attitudes. Once again, the Farm's little tactic, create character and personalilty dynamic in each of the rooms to ensure the best attractions.  
  
The white furred girl, who nonchalantly twirled her tail about her finger, looked about the room; lids batting over her soft, lilac orbs. "Well, isn't this quite the cozy bungalow." Her voice was bright, and bubbly; a bit of a New England Boston accent having it's affect on her over-pronounciation of 'a's.   
  
On her right, the ghostly pale girl with the long, braided locks of mid-night raven black, brought her cold, black orbs over the other two in the room. Her gaze then shifted to the white furred girl, then to the door. Hands shifted over her chest with the pile of crimson red clothes as she looked back to the three girls. Her voice was soft, and quiet, a bit of shyness washing her tone; "Would you tell me about Puddy? He wants to know how...Psyclone is..." She looked to the three, waiting for one to respond.  
  
The white furred girl, Gabby, replied brightly. "That's me!" A giggle then followed. "Nah, jus' kiddin'. I'm Gabby or Snow, and some bunch of numbas I really don't rememba."   
  
Psyclone looked to the girl, a thin brow raising as she stood to her feet; "How'd..you know about Puddy?"  
  
"Don't you know him? He's standing right next to you." She stated quite softly again.  
  
Psyclone couldn't help but jump to the side, arms crossing over her chest; eyes wide with fear of what this girl was up to. "What? Are you joking?" She snapped.  
  
The girl shook her head. "No...But you made him cry..." Black eyes moved over the room as she were 'watching' something. But, it just made it seem the girl was even more of the odd one...  
  
Gabby smiled, her lilac eyes looking over the air as hands swiped over the thin air. "Ah! So close to gettin' that floatin' fuzz!" She giggled to herself. Well, wasn't she the complete opposite personality than the three in the room?  
  
Psyclone continued to look at the girl in disbeilef. Ruby eyes narrowed and yellow pupils dilated; a bit of a black aura appearing about her figure. She was protecting herself from something she didn't know what to make sence of, particularly the reason it was making no sense to her. It was all to weird, and creepy...  
  
"Would you like to see him?" The girl said softly. "He didn't leave yet.."  
  
Psyclone only uttered a whimper, still in the safety of her little bubble.  
  
The girl took it as a yes, and the boy, Puddy, appeared right before their eyes. Each one of the girls mouths dropping with shock; yet only one, the blue skinned girl, stayed in horror.   
  
"Thanks, Kristina. Or Corpse I should say..." Puddy's image smiled, even though it was a bit fuzzy from crossing the barriers of death and life.   
  
Kristina nodded, then her voice became a bit worried as she saw people from behind the window start to gasp and point to the appearing boy. She feared what they were talking about, if they were talking about her and what she could to. Anxiety wrecked her soft voice, "You-You only have 2 minutes left. I-I really don't know my power too well yet." Eyes looked back to the window, just wanting those people to go away. But why was she speaking so much? She'd _never _spoke that much in one day. _Must be first time jitters..._She said to herself, assuring herself, calming herself.  
  
Selma, looked to the girl, then to the image of the boy in their room. Eyes drifted their gaze to Psyclone. "You don't like it, do you?" Eyes were a bit of a cold steel gray, and Psyclone couldn't help to look to them.   
  
Ah, she looked into her eyes; and almost instantly, she saw her fear. Spiders, crawling all over her skin. Eight little legs on each of those bugs, moving their little tips up and over her leg; tingling, itching, tickling, those little tips moved. Psyclone lost control of her bubble about her body, and the pshycic black bubble burst into the air; the image of Puddy sliced in two. Two fingered hands were left scrapping at her blue skin, "Get them off! Get them off!" She cried helplessly, hands whiping over her body.  
  
"Aww, what'cha do to her?" Gabby raised a brow, hanging upside down from the light in the middle of the room; lilac eyes looking over to Selma.   
  
Selma drew her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms about her knees. Sighing, she looked to the furred girl. "I didn't do it, it was my power. I didn't mean to..."  
  
Gabby giggled to herself, really having no reason, but those little sparkles tossed from palm to palm were quite the mind-entertainment. She looked back to Selma, noting how she could practically see through her 'glass' skin; seeing how she could see her clothed legs through her arms. Quickly, that mental note kicked in to not look her straight in the eye. "I have a feelin' there's gonna be a lot of "I didn't mean to's" in this room..."  
  
  


**________________________________________________________________  
  
  
**

A/N: ::grummble:: Gah! ! I don't think this was the best way I could have wrote this chapter, but, I'm sorry. I'm gonna be introducing more and more characters. So, chapters will most likely more and more lengthy as the groups clash for the ultimate ( well one of the ultimate ) chapters. Stay tuned, R+R, and tell me if I'm doing a good job with your OC people! :D!


	7. Ladies, Gentlemen! Git ready fer the fai...

© **A**utumn **R**aine  
  


**A/N:** ::does the happy author dance:: :D! Any who...::cough::..Here's another chapter filled with chaos, and of course, NEW CHARACTERS! :D!  
  
Oh! One more thing! I'm sorry - to the owner of Psyclone - that I made her afriad of spiders. Due to my jumbled mind, I thought, for some reason, that she was. So, I'm very very sorry! Don't be mad!  
  


**____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Ladies, Gentlemen! Git ready fer the faight!  
  
  
  
  
**

  
Sue sighed, gloved fingers roaming through the sea of tee's infront of her. Pulling out a Large sized tee, she handed it out to the man infront of her; and he winked and handed her a 25 in return.   
  
"Keep tha extra 3 bucks fer ya'self, darlin'." Flowed passed his lips behind jagged, yellow and cavity filled teeth. A dirty hand rubbed over his bristled face as he took the shirt and walked away.  
  
Cringing, Sue rummaged through the t-shirts faster; fingers all sweaty beneath her plastic glothes. She couldn't stand them, and how she wanted to just rip them off....  
  
"V'hat?! You v'ant me to 'vhat?!" A girl shrilled loudly, her German accent heavy on her words.  
  
"Ah said Ah want'cha to use some of yer powers." That same, tubby man had wandered his way over to one of the newer girls of the Farm; and now, he mistook the whole thing. These girls weren't to be little 'play toys' for his own enjoyment!  
  
"No. No. No No!" She repeated over and over, strands of her pin-staight black hair flowwing over her shoulders. Lids were held tight over her deep blue eyes, "I v'ill **NOT** do zat. It could hurt sumone." Due to her small size, four feet, she looked like a stubborn little five year old.  
  
"Kass. Jus' let 'im see, Acid Ice." Alana sighed, looking to the new girl almost sympathetically. Dark eyes looked to her, flasing her a bit of a wink.   
  
Kassien nodded, and slipped off her gloves. Fingers weaved out a lovely and quite elegant braid of Ice, Snow, and Acid. She offered out the braid to the man, "You v'anted, Ja?" A brow raised.  
  
"Golly Gee!" The man hooted, taking the rather cold object from her hands; then began to toss it from left to right. "Cold, but it sure is purty!"   
  
Alana then diverted her attention to another one of the newer mutants, even though the large fat Farmer was a bit more interesting and hysterical. The boy, Micheal, or Sunspot, or 4862393-46, was busying himself by molding little figurines in the palms of his hands; a faint glow emerging as each shape was made, then squashed, then made into something else.   
  
"What'cha doin' Sunny?" Alana shuffled over to him with her shackled ankles.  
  
Without looking up to her, he continued with his work. "Please, call me Sunspot. Sunny gets annoyin'."  
  
"Whatever, _Sunspot._ But ya gotta git back to work or **they're** gonna assign ya to the Pit. Slackers have to make up their business." Alana informed the newbie as she was busying herself by placing a few more shirts to be displayed on the table infront of her. Pale hands arranged them out infront of her, few costumers approaching her to buy a few.  
  
"The Pit. Doesn't seem so bad." Micheal said to himself, molding a figure of a small cross. Hands gently held it as he continued to talk to himself, not really minding that Alana was overhearing. "Whatever it be, Ah'll beh doin' it for the Lord, and the Lord will save me."   
  
Alana rolled her eyes, strands of her white hair falling down over her shoulders. A hand wiped at her forehead's slight sweat, hating how the harsh sun beat down on her once porcelien white skin. As she recieved a few dollars from selling a shirt and she was placing them in the register, eyes looked up to the burly Irish man now standing infront of her; bright eyes glaring angrily at her.  
  
"460309-26, I told'ya to keep an eye on the new ones. I'm not happy with your, job. Expect a call to yer room later." Chuck snarled, then went over to Sunspot and Acid Ice. "You two! Git yer arses ova here. How **dare** you make me scold you dumb mutants infront of our costumers."   
  
Acid Ice and Sunspot looked to eachother, then they timidly made their way over to Chuck. Acid Ice was fiddling with her braided hair, blue eyes looking innocently up to the big man. "Ja?" She said softly.  
  
"Tell me this, lad n' lass. What's'yer job here?"   
  
"To sell t-shirts." The boy replied.  
  
"And...." Chuck started.  
  
"Not...use ze powers, eh?" She said timidly.  
  
"Much smarter then ya two look, mutants. I think you'll be joinin' Miss 460309-26 later on." He snarled as he walked away.  
  
"..Alana..." Acid Ice looked over to Alana, her voice in a hesitant whisper.  
  
"..Kass, Ah didn't think ya'd git in trouble. Ah'm so sorry." Alana replied before Kass could speak back.  
  
"No no, not zat. V'ill you explain v'at iz going to happen later?" Kass followed Alana's lead, helping her move t-shirts on the table and arrange them.  
  
Micheal took a bit of interest as well, and began to fiddle with the visors on the other end of the table; an ear listening to the two.  
  
"Ah've only watched it. Now Ah'm gonna be **in** it. It's hell, Gurl, it's hell. You'll be maighty tired by the end - if ya make it there - and if ya do - their only gonna make ya work harder."  
  
"Oh...V'hat goes on though? V'ill it be jus' making shapes v'ith the powers?" She raised a brow.  
  
Alana slowly shook her head, "No, Kass. Ya think it's nice that they give ya some nicer outfits to wear; but yet gonna be fightin' angry machines fer yer life."  
  
Gulping, the two younger mutants, Kass and Micheal stopped what they were doing. Both sets of eyes looked to Alana...each muttering in their own tongue. "My God.."   
  
Sue, of course overhearing their coversation as she worked; looked over to the two newbies. "Yes, My God. Keep believing, please? Hope is **all** we have to get out of here."  
  
"Lord have mercy on my soul..." Micheal muttered, and just the thoughts of what could possibly happen went through his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Floating Darkness, 460309-26; Acid Ice, 628974-92; and Sunspot, 4862393-46. Please, stand by your doors and wait for a gaurd to excort you to the locker room. From there, you will get instructions." A woman's voice poured from the speakers overhead in each of their rooms.   
  
And soon enough, guards had come and all three were walking down the hallway with escorts. Kass was crying on the inside, scared of what was going to happen; but Alana had swallowed her emotions. It looked as if nothing were effecting her..nothing. Micheal just looked about the hallway curiously, noting the doors and their manufacturing. Noting the mirrors and such.   
  
"Alright. Girls in that door." The guard pointed to the left. "You, in there." The guard motioned to the door on the right to the boy.  
  
They followed and in they went.   
  
Moments later, the three appeared out of the doors and were then excorded to a metal cage; and they were locked inside. Alana leaned her shoulder against a near metal bar, dark eyes looking down to the ground as they were left alone in the cafe before a door. The other two waited impatiently for what was to happen next.  
  
"V'hat are they doing?!" Kass gripped at the bars, her little frame trying to shake the big cage they were in.  
  
"Calm yer'self. Before ya know, we'll be out there; fightin' fer our lives. So...Ah'll make this short. It was nice beginnin' yo know you two." Alana looked up to the two, and nodded; a hands moving strands of her hair behind her ears.  
  
"No! You heard Sue! She said to keep believin', n' we should do jus' that!" Micheal snapped at her, hands going to fists at his sides.  
  
"Believe in what? A God? Psh. Yeah, ya think he's all good, raight? If he's **_soo_** good, then why the hell have Ah been in fer **7** years. Ya think he's so good, still? Where's mah gaurdian angel Gabriel that's supposed to fly down with his big wings, scoop me up in his arms and take me away to heaven. Huh? Would ya have an answer to that, oh Gospel Bible Boy?" Alana snapped back, eyes faded over a pure black as she began to hover few inches off the ground; now eye level with the boy.  
  
"You gave up, that's why. You even said you gave up. You abandoned **him** jus' like **He** abandoned you." Micheal reasoned. How dare someone insult _his_ faith!  
  
"He gave up on meh first...." She said lowly, looking over to Kass who had a bit of tears stream down her cheeks. "Kass...Kass, are ya ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine." She wiped her cheeks, and looked over to her. "But, all zat I ask iz zat maybe, jus' maybe, zat you'd **try** to get through z'is. I beg you."   
  
"i -" Alana began, but was sharply cut off. The door infront of their cage had raised, and they felt a jerk; then the cage itself began to move and clank outwards. A large dome, filled to the highest seats with people of all ages, genders, and races had filled the large holding center; a special glass surrounded section for the mutant population of the Farm. The crowd whistled, and boo-ed; hissed and cheered.   
  
"Ladies, Gentlemen! Mutants that have gathered to watch yer own kind be destroyed by our** Human** Technology; Take yer seats and git ready fer the faight and battle. Today's contestants are Floating Darkness, Acid Ice, and Sunspot." That Southerner's voice rang out from the speakers, his voice echoing as the tone and pitch changed in his voice.  
  
Kass looked to Alana, who had her freckled dusted pale face up against two bars; dark eyes looking to the crowd as she fell to her feet from hovering. Kass muttered in her own German tongue*,"Kann Gott mit uns jetzt sein..."  
  
  
  


**_________________________________________________________________  
  
  
**

*= English translation: may God be with us now  
_ Sorry if the German's wrong. Blame SmarterChild on AOL. xD He's a translater guy. ****_  


  


A/N: Ta da! Introduced two more charries. ^_^ Yeah, Yeah; it was short. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to make it tooo long with the fight part, which I have to finish writing. And the drama-ish action will BEGIN! Bwuah ha ha! D Any who, R+R and please, tell me if you like it so far. I hope. :D  



	8. Silence is a Melody

© **A**utumn **R**aine  
  


**A/N:** Due to the fact School will be starting soon, Chapters will be coming out a bit slower. I'm very sorry. I had Mid-Terms all last week so I had a lot of time to write; now, I have school. x.x; And there's a bit of blood...actually..like, a really little disgusting part I was surprised I wrote. e.e; It's like, a paragraph so no need for the Rating Police. I've seen worse in PG-13 movies.  
  


**_________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
...Silence is a Melody...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

"My God..." Micheal looked pressed his face against the bars as well, hands holding tightly to the bars about his face; messy hair falling down over his eyes.   
  
"Last time Ah was in here was fer Mr. Petrakis..." Alana said softly, bare hands clinging to the bars tightly. "...Ah don't wanna go, Kass and Mike...Ah dun wanna..." Sniffles followed, the emotionless Alana was breaking down.   
  
"C'mon, Alana! Ve can do it! It'll be eazy, Ja?" Kass smiled with a bit of hope in her eyes, and patted Alana on the shoulder. "Look, itz be a bit dark, ya know? Just...Hide in ze shadows?"  
  
"But what about you two?" Alana looked to her, and bit at her lip. She felt like she had dragged those two into this. They looked too young and innocent in their black spandex 'battle uniforms', that had pretty little colors and patterns about the suit; which, ironically, they would most likely die in. Well, them being young wasn't much of a difference for their ages; she was 16 and the other two were 14. Dispite that, she felt so responisible - and oh so guilty. "..Ah brought ya guys to this...this hell. An'...Ah jus' feel horrible..."  
  
As the cage came to a hault in the center of the large battle feild who's cold steel metal floor eriely reflected a smudged image of the three in the cage. All three jerked about in the cage, and the roar of the crowd had increased. Chants and crys of, "Send 'em out!" filled the air in rythmatic tones and shouts. Hands waved in the air as they cried on the top of their lungs, young and old alike, screaming for the death of living creatures.  
  
But, there the mutants were; behind their glass dome, wide eyed and dry mouthed as they watched their own be put in this Pit. To watch them have pain, suffer, bleed, cry, scream, and....die...They'd have to watch it all. What they saw was different than that of the "normal" humans. Humans saw justice, right, and above all - entertainment. But, behind those eyes of the Mutants and their hearts, it weighed on them as cruel punishment for being different; for being a, now growing, minority. They were in Godless territory now....  
  
"Well folks. Let there be no more delay! Ah say, Let's get this started!!" The voice echoed from the speakers and, like clock work, the cage fell apart; baring the three teens in the middle of the seemingly endless plain of metal and machinery. Lights were about the walls, illuminating the ground and around them in small, yet painfully bright radiuses. Shadows loomed over various spaces, behind machinery, between the cracks. Above them, the dome above the "Pit" sealed a protective, net barrier; preventing harm from those causing the harm.   
  
"Keep yer guards up, you two. Ya can't make this 1, 2, 3 and yer out! Put up a faight!" Alana nodded to the two, and dark, shimmering iris' became a cold dark black; slender arms began to rise at her sides as she levitated up a few feet in the air. Placing her hands into fists at her sides, eyes darted about her; her body swirving, yet elegantly, about in the air; prepared to fight. "Ah'm ready fer yer tricks!"   
  
"Alana! OH-Nr.! Blick heraus!! Behind you!"(*) Kass screamed out, her voice loud and shrilled with fear. Thus, she lost it. Lost control of her powers. Fingertips rose with quick instinct, and ice sprung at the spinning blades of death that had been racing their way to Alana. The metal froze quickly over the blades, their weight slowing them down until they dropped motionlessly to the ground.  
  
Alana turned around, spotting the frozen blades on the ground. Eyes looked to Kass, even if they were as black as night, they shimmered endlessly with hope and gratitude. A smile then placed on her thin lips, white hair flowwing about her slender face as she hovered about in the air. With a nod, she thanked Kass then 'flew' over to a machine. Hands were careful about opennings, and her image faded into the shadow on the otherside. Her body molded itself into the shadow, and revealed her presence by suddenly, making the electric ran machine spark and spit charcoal coloured smoke.   
  
During this time, Mike had busied himself as well. Having molded a large bladed sicle from that pure sun energy he had been storing since they had been working that morning, been destroying objects that disrupted his path as well.   
  
But Kass was timid in the Pit, the chaos of the flying objects and killer machines made her tremble inside and out with fear. Everyone was watching...waiting..for what?...for someone to get hurt...someone to die...Would it be her? What if it was? What if she were the one to get hurt? What if she died...what if...?  
  
  
.."Ya know, I **can't** stand it anymore..." That British tone rung out, a fist hitting their palm. Dark eyes and hair upon those pale features shined as she moved herself closer to the window. Rubbing her hands together, she looked to the few humans that had wanted 'front row seats' right infront of them. A smirk pulled at her lips as she went to place a hand on the window.  
  
"Black Angel! What are you doing!?" A voice hissed, blue eyes glaring at the girl.   
  
"Sue...Shush. I'm only going to help. Perhaps, make a few think that they have to join in..Or this is wrong...depends on how I want them to feel..."...She snickered, then looked back to the window. Eyes caught glimpse of the slender, pale body fling out of the shadows, and sprawl on the cold metal floor below her. Strands of snow white covered over her face, fingertips scratching on the floor to get back on her feet wearily.  
  
Gasps of shock and horror arose from the mutant crowd, and a loud cry came from Sue as she rushed to the glass. Hands hit the glass as she screamed, "No! Alana!" Darren came to Sue's side, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Dispite the fearful white and furious red that streaked his hair with his mixed emotions, he tried to comfort Sue as tears stained her cheeks.  
  
"Sue, She'll be ok." He said softly near her ear, trying to make her hear him over the shouts and roars that grew from both crowds.  
  
"No! She's going to give up, don't you understand!" Sue pushed him away, and tear-swelled eyes looked back to the white-haired girl sprawled on the ground feet infront of them; that plate of glass the only barrier from her and the Pit. A hand streaked down the glass, trembling lips uttering small and timid whimpers.  
  
"Gah! This has gone far enough! These **humans** are going to have to pay for putting us through bloody hell!" Her English voice rang out again, and Black Angel pounded a fist on the window. Well, she was pissed; just like all of the mutants. But their Human relatives were screaming with sick, twisted pleasure and satisfaction; chants beginning like, "Kill the Girl" or "Die, Mutant! Die!"  
  
Black wings began to appear on her back, and streched wide and outwards. Gritting her teeth, she had her arms and fisted hands at her side. Eyes and lids narrowed as she directed her gaze to the rowdy humans infront of her; black eyes focusing on one of the older ones. Lips began to move as she slowly worked her magic...  
  
...."What do you mean _go _ in there?" The boy looked up to his father, wide-eyed and innocent.  
  
"You hear me, boy. We should help 'em. It's just not right." His father felt a bit of sympathy begin to pump out from his heart and through his blood.   
  
The boy throught for a second, looked to the Pit, then back to his father. That small hand was placed in his fathers. "C'mon, daddy. Let's help!" The boy smiled, idolling, of course, his father. He was right, so he thought, and it was what he said. Daddy was a role-model, he could say no wrong.....But...was it really him saying those words...?...  
  
  
  
"Ah say, Mister git away from the Pit..No..NO!" The father and son pushed through the crowd, and to the metal door which on the other side; was the Pit. Leading his son passed the door, he followed; closing it behind him.   
  
The crowd's sound roared in gasps and shrieks of horror; few booed, few shrieked, and few fainted from why on Earth a **normal** family had entered.   
  
"See, boy. We should help the girl. It's jus' the raight thang to do..." The father went to lead the boy towards Alana, who was struggling her way back up to her feet. Pale hands scraped along the metal floor as she lifted her body, and struggled to get to her knees. White hair poured down over her face, dark eyes searching through the streams of white for a shadow...someplace to hide...but, she wouldn't be the only one hiding...Kass...  
  
"Miss..Miss..Need a hand?" The man called down to her, ducking his head as a light flickered near them; adrenaline pumping through his blood as he realized what these three were going through.   
  
Alana looked to the man, and the blood rushed from her face; leaving her freckle dusted pale face even paler than a dusting of snow. She pushed away from him with her hands, abrubtly forcing herself against the metal walls of the Pit. Air excaped her lungs in a gasp and she struggled to get fresher air to her lips; unfortunatly the wall had knocked the air out of her unexpectedly.   
  
The bright green eyes of the young boy at his father's side shimmered with fear as he looked to Alana; his little hand tightening it's firm grip on his father's large hand.  
  
"Mister...Mister!" Sunspot began to call, running towards them with his molded sicle. The sharp blade struck at a near machine, ripping the wires and metal to shreds. He jerked the blade from the machine, and his voice went painfully silent as he went to shout to the man and his son; but he was all to slow.   
  
The world seemed to have stood still as that dreadful blade spun from out of no where at a wreckless speed towards the father and son; fleshtearing blades hungry for blood and bone as they turned about their wheel. But they were satisfied, digging their way right through the boy's side and passed him; and it's sharp's spokes turned to regain it's way into a new set of flesh and bones - his father. The boy fell to the ground, blood pouring from his sides as there were now...two pieces of him. The father cried loudly, felling the blade embed it's tired self in his leg; inches from leaving him an amputee.   
  
Shuttered breathing came from Alana as she just watched it, she was watching them die. Those poor humans. What were they doing in there? A hand went to her mouth as she slowly watched the man cry with pain as he fell painfully to the ground, hands and body covered in bright red blood. Blood seeped up his clothing, clinging to the light fibers and beading as it fell to the ground.   
  
The crowd went eriely quiet, pale faces couldn't tear it's gaze from the horrific scene below. Stomachs turned and knotted, a different feeling then the one they recieved if a mutant had died. Tears began to silently streak their cheeks as they just watched one of _their_ own die this time....  
  
The Mutant crowd remained silent, and Black Angel took a step back from the window. Those about the glass backed away, few giving glances to the English girl who could control emotions. Black eyes looked to the few, and they quickly turned their heads; and went back to the show below.   
  
_...Am I the next to die..?...I didn't mean for this to happen..._Her lips trembled as they pulled to a frown, black eyes darting about her...for the guards..for security...would they take her away? Why was it so silent?   
  
The ring of silence screeched over all of the dome, the screams of the man now vacant.   
  
Alana whinced, and eyes went to a dark black. Feet began to lift her off the ground, and soon, she was hovering feet off the ground. Blood painted her booted feet, it's dry crimson colour clinging to the warm purplish-black fabirc of the boots. Fingertips rose at her sides, swirving her body about to face the crowd behind her.   
  
The crowd's eyes just followed her, enchanted by her swiftful and elegant motions as well as fearful in her ways. The Southern voice poured from her trembling lips and dry mouth, strands of white floating about her pale features as she spoke; "What? Have nothing to say, do ya'll?! Do ya'll?! God has taken one of yer own and all ya do is sit and stare! Well, soak it up an' take it in! That's what **we** do! That's what **we** do every'time one of **us** dies!" Emotions swept over her as she spoke, the expressions of the crowd below her turning into tears.  
  
The speakers squeaked and fizzled with beeps and static. That announcer's voice returned, and the crowd's eyes diverted their gaze to the hanging speakers.   
  
"Umm..well...We at the Farm want ta appologize fer the..um..Schedule'd slayin' of a ..err..Mutant Boy and Pa!" His voiced echoed over the lingering, still ringing silence that played it's looming song. "Yes! We didn't tell you, it's..part of our drama! These three teens....**Mutant** teens are the wonderful act'ers, huh?"  
  
Whispers and muffled sounds came from the crowd as the glassed encased section gaped outwards.   
  
"That's not the truth.." Gabby whispered.  
  
"They weren't mutants...Just humans...I see them...They don't know what happened..The boy's crying..." She shunned her eyes with Gabby's furred hand.."..I don't want to see, Snow, for once...- I don't want to see..." The young Corpse, Kristina whispered.  
  
...A sudden laughter came from the human populated crowd. Old men chuckled as little kids laughed with confused and hesitant giggles and smiles.   
  
The three teens in the Pit glanced to one another, Sunspot's sicle dissapearing as Kass looked out of the small place she had been hiding in. Alana had landed back to her feet as the crowd had been listening to the speaker before. Boots trailed crimson blood over the ground, fading quickly as she went from boot to boot. Kass clung to Alana, both girls softly sniffling as they held one another. Mike looked upwards towards the high and distant cieling of the Pit, "It was God, I tell you...It was God.."  
  
  
  
....A figure moved about the seats, weaving his way pass the guards and the laughing members of the crowd. Brown eyes shifted it's gaze to the metal glass about the confined mutant population, then back to the crowded path infront of him. Hands pushed few from his path, and he pushed his way out of a near door and into the vacant hallway outside. Shoes silently tapped from foot to foot in a hushed, yet flowwing pattern; his fingers going to removed his hat upon his heat. Furred brows narrowed as he looked to the openning auotmatic metal doors infront of him, the aged hair about his head moving with the wind that tossled in the breeze.   
  
"It wasn't God, my Sunspot that helped you...It wasn't God..." His voice lingered about in the evening breeze on the Farm, the faint scent of neighboring peach farms about this Farm. But, the blood of the innocent ruined the feeling or the sweet necture that bounced in the air.   
  
  


**________________________________________________________________  
  
  
**

(*) = Look out!  
_Once again, My German sucks. I dropped it in school, oops; made German Uncle mad. Oh well. Blame SmarterChild again! !****_  


  


A/N: Yar. No new Charries really. I have so many! I have to squeeze 'em in. Next chapter, expect in a few days as well as like, 3 or 4 new charries. I might have to kill one off e_e; Sorry!  
  
Any who R+R, make me feel loved! :D! Oh, and are you getting some suttle hints, my friends about stuff? I have been dropping a few, but ::shrug::..If you don't notice it, then I suck at writting. x.x;  
  



	9. More MutantsAnd Some PlayPin Beginnings

© **A**utumn **R**aine  
  


**A/N:** Wee! More introducing chapters! Yeeha! Alright, Square dancing in school is starting to hit me and so are my Southerner-genes...AHH! ::slaps self::..Urm..Any who here's the intro for a few more characters that are spify. One is like, REALLY spiffy. So, they get their own little blarb; and get to like one of my OC charries. ::giggle:: Hey, my story! xD!  
  
And I'm soo sorry this took me forever. I had the worst flu and I just had the worst few couple of days. I just didn't write I was so angry. I'm sorry! ;__;  
  


**____________________________________________________________**  


  
  
  
  


**More Mutants...And Some PlayPin Beginnings.**  


  
  
  
....Nostrils flared upon the traveling scent of the blood, heightened scences making her hair raise as clawwed hands gripped the metal of her large, yet confind cage where she was kept in the Farm. Willingly in her dragonfox form for the few who gathered outside her cage after they had left the doors of the Pit, she looked to the crowd infront of her, her tail curled as those wings spread upon her back. A tongue ran over her jagged, and protruting fangs on the sides of her jaws. Hands released the bars and a hand scraped along the metal ground of the cage. "I smell the blood of innocent..."  
  
"Innocent for **your** kind!" A voice snapped.  
  
"Yeah!" A voice cheered on.  
  
"Down with mutants!" Another cried.  
  
"...Wow...You're yelling and threats hurt me so much..." She said softly, her dragonfox image lessening to that of a quite normal looking young girl of 15. Short strands of brown, sun kissed hair framed her naturally pale face. Icy blue eyes glanced about at those outside her cage, sudden gasps and otherwise stern faces starring at the once Beastly girl. "...Yes?"  
  
"You...You monster!" A woman cried.  
  
That woman began to shield her children, and walk away - soon the crowd lessened as well. Thining until no one was left after the Pit Events. Guards approached her cage, leaving a tray of food in a small openning which then was slid into her cage. Her image dissapeared, then quickly appeared infront of her tray; munching away on the rather good food on the plate.   
  
The guards gasped like little girls as she dissapeared and reappeared, almost dropping their metal rods which were to protect them from any loose and threatening mutants. Hands scrambled to pick up the batons off the ground, and figited as they continued to swing them about - rather unskillfully - as they patrolled the halls on clockwork. Where _did_ the Farm get their help from anyway?  
  
  
  
  
  
Cassie blinked as she looked to the star painted sky up ahead as she sat in the back of the pick-up truck, her body bouncing and bopping with every bump and nack of the dirt paved road. Her hands, which were tied together by a string of rope, moved short strands of her brown hair away from her bright, golden eyes; continuing to have their gaze apon the stars that twinkled and shined in the summer's night sky.   
  
Her body came to a jerked stop as they hit a speed bump on rather smooth pavement. Moving to place her back on the side of the truck, she was tossed again to the floor as they hit yet another speed bump. She whinced softly as her shoulder hit the rough metal floor of the pick-up's back, tied hands trying to lift her body upright as the truck came to a slow stop.  
  
"C'mon, git yer arse up. Don't got all night, lass..." Chuck pulled down the back door of the pick-up, laching the sides with chains. Placing a large, brown boot on the truck; he lifted himself up and scooped down with his burly arms - lifting Cassie with ease and onto his shoulders. He jumped off the back of the truck, and headed towards the Stables.  
  
"Are you sure this place is safe for me? I don't wanna be caught by hunters again.." She said softly, golden eyes peering about the new-found Mutant "Haven", as she was told.  
  
"Yes, my lass. We have to bring ya in at nightfall. Tis the best, my lass. This the best you'll ever be gettin' from this world bein' watch'cha are." Chuck openned the doors of the Stables, and lead her down the window paved hallway.   
  
She blinked, her body bopping up and down with each huff and puff of his chest and every large stride that his legs took. Gold eyes studied the windows she passed by, and a brow raised. Teens, like her, were on the other side; some looking out of the glass, others huddled against a corner, few in their beds sleeping...but one stood out amoung the rest. The one of the white furred girl, with the pretty little flakes that bounced from hand to hand. Lavender eyes looked to her golden ones, a bit of a smile on the white furred girl's lips. The girl waved, then quickly pointed to the side of the glass which read..  
  
**MUTANT FARM, NUMBER 997614-45, SNOW.   
  
**Cassie blinked, _She's a mutant...just like me...behind a glassed window...  
  
....Is that where I'm going too?....  
  
  
  
  
  
_..."Well, Blake Richards - we welcome ya an' yer son to the Farm. Ah hope ya like the fine residence we gave ya'll jus' outside the farm. It's maighty nice if ya ask me." Ed McCain grinned, a chubby hand holding his jello-like, bouncing tummy.  
  
Shaking the man's hand, Blake nodded. He took pride as well as prestiege in the organization of the Farm. Which, inturn, the Farm took Blake in by his excellent tales and jobs before hand. A loud and voictres man for the Mutant Registration Laws, as well as many other radical laws against the Mutant population, made him a fine canidate as the Head of Field Workers - which, was a group of men, as well as a few women, who tracked down mutants and brought them to the farm.   
  
Thomas Richards, Blake's boy of 15, had been about surveying his now, new home and his father's work. After being in America for 9 years, his British accent began to change a bit - interlocking a bit of England with some of the 'American Slang' that he heard so much back when he was so close with Dean. Don't get me wrong, they were still good friends - through e-mail, phone, and letters - but, the recent move down South tore the friends ever so slightly apart. Yet, no matter the distance between the two, they would always be the best of friends....expecially when there was that secret that tied them together...  
  
" 'cuse me, kid - 'scuse me!" A voice knocked him from his thoughts. "Hello? Are ya even listenin'?"  
  
"Huh?" He spun around, looking to the thin girl that stood infront of him.  
  
White hair fell over the bridge of her nose and cheeks as dark eyes looked up to the boy, her slender arms struggling with the pile of shirts. "Could'ja git outta my way? Ah've got customers and whatnot, kid." Her Southern twanged voice rang out again, brows pushed foreward a bit.   
  
"Oh, well.." He moved out of her way. "I think you were in my way...Didn't you see me?"  
  
"Yeah Yeah. Ah've got a job ta do." She continued in her path, feet moving in short little steps as chains linked them together. The shackles scraped along the ground with every step, occasionally pausing as she felt as if she were going to fall.  
  
Thomas examined the chains about her feet, a brow raising on his brow.   
  
"Well, my boy - see ya've met a mutant already! Don't worry boy, we'll protect'cha from these brutes."   
Ed McCain placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
_We ain't brutes, ya...ya...fat ass..._ A voice trailed over and over again in Thomas's mind. It was happening again. Everytime he was nervous, he lost control of it - and other's thoughts became so clear to him. Eyes darted over to the chained girl, and he then looked up to Ed. "Mr. McCain, I don't think that girl over there is doing her work."   
  
"You don't say, my boy..." Ed looked over to Alana, the girl. She was pulling up her white hair into a loose ponytail on her back, her fingers wiping the bit of sweat that was on her brow from the intense sun. "Girl! Girl! Ah say, listen to me, ya freak!"  
  
Alana spun around, as did a few other girls who were working near her. But those backed down as they saw Mr. McCain approach her; his chubby hands on his round, jiggling tummy.   
  
" Yes, Sir?" She raised a brow, hands folding over her chest.  
  
"Ah don't think yer doin' yer work, here, my girl. Will a round in tha PlayPin get ya ready to work from now on? Seems the Pit didn't do a thang fer ya."   
  
"...Ah guess so, Sir.." She said softly, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Well what 'r ya waitin' for! Git to the PlayPin!" He growled.  
  
Shuffling away from her work station, she went as fast as she could to Mr.McCain. "Ah'm goin' as fast as Ah can.." She muffled.  
  
"Go faster, ya Mutant Freak!" McCain snapped.  
  
Clouds had dusted the pale blue sky that day, occasionally trveling past the sun and casting shadows over the farm's landscape. Well it was late summer, and now approaching September made the clear blue skys become canvases for high thunder clouds and rain from the dense humidity. A cloud had drifted it's way over the orange sun, and moments of shadows streamed over the paved ground.   
  
Alana's dark eyes looked to the shadows looming over the ground and on her pale skin. And just then, something pushed her. A voice. A small voice...  
  
_Go...It's yer chance...._   
  
And she did, her body faded and was enveloped into the shadows - leaving those heavy shackles behind. She felt powerful. Something inside of her felt like it bloomed with even more. She never thought that even lighter shades of shadows would permit her to blend into them. She'd always been in dark, cold shadows. It was all she thought she could handle. She felt her body race with the cloud's shadow, as if her and the cloud had become one.   
  
Suddenly, a loud siren came over the speakers; roaring and screaming in tones similar to that of a tornado drill. But, it wasn't a tornado. It was a loose mutant. Much more dangerous than that of tornado, of course...or so they always thought.  
  
Thomas cursed himself under his breath, his own powers inflicting upon Alana as she came close to him and Mr.McCain. Heightening powers of other mutants, such a cursed 'gift'.  
  
Farm workers began pouring out from the Stables and an assortment of Farm stores. Mr.McCain shouted to get the lights. The lights. Shadow's worst enemy. Darkness's worst enemy. Alana's worst enemy. Shoes shuffled to the set the lights, positioning the various spot lights - that had been used to attract costumers - into ready 'weapons'. McCain counted to three, and then pointed the moving shadow that had now been moving over the Barn's roof.   
  
Light streamed from the bulb and to the roof, piercing the shadow like needles. A pale figure fell from the shadows and sprawled out on the roof. She began rolling down the sides of the angular roof. Shingles on the roof scratched and cut at her pale skin as she continued to fall to the edge; and there, she frantically grabbed at the gutter of the barn - her body dangling several feet off the ground. She felt crimson blood trickle over her arms from where she had been cut. Shuttering breaths followed as another hand went to the gutter to keep her from falling. She was too frazzled to levitate. Her body was basically in shock, the unsuspecting light moments ago rattled her mind. Those few seconds of drifting away with the cloud made her feel so graceful, so natural, so free. And that light pierced her side, knocking her out of her fantasy and harshly throwing her back down into the depths of reality.  
  
Kassien, as well as the other mutants at their stations, watched in horror as their friend hung onto the barn for dear life. Dropping her pile of shirts, she darted from her station; but she was quickly grabbed by the arm and pulled back.  
  
"No! Kassien! You can't!" Sue pleaded, holding the girl firmly by the wrist.   
  
"I've got to, Sue. How kin you v'atch her struggle? V'ould she fall?!" She snapped, her fingers wiggling in their gloves. She tore a glove off her hand with her teeth, and acid began to drip off her hand. "Lemme go! I Must go and help!" With that, she tore her wrist from Sue's hand, and began running towards the Barn.  
  
"No!" Sue went after her, but was only stopped by a thick crowd of humans infront of her. They looked down to her, and began to shut things at her. Waving their fists, and carrying their young children in their arms. Their eyes were cold and harsh, piercing needles through her as if she were a VooDoo doll.   
  
Taking steps back, she scrammbled back behind the stand; a hand grabbing Darren's. ( A/N: Hmm? Romance? xD ::giggle:: I had to. I WANT ROMANCE DAMMIT! )  
  
His hair was once more a mixture of white and red, and now a bit of a pink because Sue was clenching his hand - making him also blush a bit. Gently, he squeezed her small, gloved hand; a smile playing on his lips as she looked up to him. "She'll be ok."  
  
Sniffling, she looked back over to Alana who was struggling to keep her hands on the gutter's without slipping.  
  
Kassien rushed up through the crowd, Alana plain in sight. When...  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" A boy was in her path, looking down to her with green eyes; blond hair flowing freely with the light breeze on his head.  
  
Kassien fell to the ground as she ran into him, landing rather hardly on her behind. Her hand pushed her silver glasses up her tanned nose to frame her deep blue eyes which narrowed as she looked to the boy. Quickly going to her feet, she pushed strands of her loose black hair out of her face behind her ears; as well as tossing a long braid over her shoulder. " Bewegung*! I need to help mein freund." She snapped.   
  
"You're friend doesn't need your help. What could a mutant girl do? Why doesn't a mutant boy help her?" He questioned.  
  
"I can't be talking to you. Must help." She growled, an acid dripped hand slowly raising to shoo him away from her.  
  
**_I wouldn't do that..._** His voice chimmed in her mind as he glared to her.  
  
"V-V'hat?!" She blinked, then shook her head. Walking past him she was stopped cold in her tracks as his voice chimmed in her mind again...  
  
**_I wouldn't help her if you want to die too....You know they're going to kill her for trying to leave...You know she's going to the PlayPin, correct? It'll be a human's pleasure to personally injure or kill a mutant. Maybe they'd be happy with two..._**  
  
She spun around and faced him quickly. "...Mein Gott...You're a mutant.." She blinked.  
  
"No!" Thomas snapped. "Don't call me that. I'll _never_ be one..one of you dirty freaks. My dad is the new leader of the Field-Workers and - "  
  
"..You don't v'ant him to turn you in..." She said, then narrowed her eyes. "You're v'one sick mutant. V'ant you're own to die....But don't v'orry. I v'ill not tell w'at you are to others. I v'ill keep it a z'ecret. Just remember, mein freund, z'ecret's are not z'ecrets für immer**." She turned back and darted to her friend...who was now laying on the ground...  
  
"ALANA!" Kassien cried out, rushing to her friend's side. An acid covered hand took Alana's, holding it gently. "V'ake up!" The fact she was holding Alana's hand without burning her with the acid wasn't even a focus at the moment.  
  
Alana indeed was awake. Lids batted, and dark eyes looked up to her fear struck friend. Her slender hand gently squeezed Kassien's. "Ah'm awake, Kass. Ah'm gonna be fine. Seems like yer acid's not doin' it's burning thang for me..." She sat up slowly.  
  
Kassien smiled, and helped her to sit up; ignoring the human crowd that was now gathering about the two.   
  
But that moment was broken by the Farm's workers. Four burly men marched through the crowd, and each set of two picked up one of the girls. Carrying them away from another in seperate directions. Kassien, back to her room; and Alana - to get ready for the PlayPin.....  
  
Tears stained both of their checks as they sat in the different rooms they were in that very moment. Yards apart from each other - each knowing that it was their final day together.   
  
Alana sniffled, then rubbed her nose with her hand as white strands of silky hair fell over the sides of her face. She was in a rather ridiculus spandex number, which clung to every one of her slender and adolencent curves and muscle tone. Gloves were another part of her outfit; silky, black fabric which were acutally, quite nice and accented how danty her slender hands were.  
  
Dark pupils looked to the glass infront of her, and a teen appraoched the window. He was thin, but had a nice lean build. He too, had that striking white hair that was sleaked back on his head; matching his own pale slender features. Icy blue eyes looked to her, and a slender figure pointed to her as he went to say something to the guard. But she couldn't tell what. She couldn't hear a thing, but the ringing of silence, and she was horrible as reading lips.  
  
But she took a hint from the gaurd going to her door, and the silence was smoothered by the clicking and clanking of the key in the door.  
  
A teen boy? A teen boy was going to watch her pain and injury by himself?   
  
_Was fate this cruel?...  
  
  
_

_________________________________________________________  
  


** _Translation: _**Move!* ( Once again, credited SmarterChild :D ]  
_Forever*_  
**A/N:** Finally, I'm back in the FF mood swing. :D Woo hoo! Now, it's totally going to be Evo. Characters that are going to be intergrated into the Farm-Madness. I'm sorry too all of you who sent in characters. I loved them all, but they were getting so powerful or I just didn't know how to squeeze them in. Don't be mad at me if I wasn't able to squeeze your chars in. But, if you want, I think I saved your APPS and I'll be happy to give them back if you want to make a Fic for your own OC. And...If you have any questions, ask! :D  
  
Another chapter, well, expect it in a few days. I'm getting a bit slow because I want to do other ficcies too, ya know. Plus I'm working on a Lancitty webbie. Hehe.   
  
So, please R+R. I really hope you liked it so far.  
  



	10. Miracle Mutant and the Great Escape

© **A**utumn **R**aine  
  


**A/N:** Wee! Sorry it's been a while. FF.net has given me some problems with my '.txt' format, along with my computer that doesn't seem to like...bold and italics. / So...  
  
FINALLY! CHAPTER 10! GUESS WHAT HAPPENS NOW! xD!  
  
Can't tell. *giggle* You have to read and find out, my friend! *dance*  
  


____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
**Miracle Mutant and the Great Escape**  
  
  


  
  
  
...Gulping, Alana stepped out of the small, glass room she had been in, and was now, with of course a guard, going down the hall. Her breath shuttered a bit, her heart pounding hard in her chest. What was going to happen? Was the PlayPin like what she heard from the others...?  
  
Well, she was to find out. The guard pushed open a heavy metal door, then lead her inside; locking it with clanks and other metallic noises that erily rang from the other side. Instinctively, she threw herself to the floor infront of the door; short nails scratching at the metal frantically. And then...pure silence. That heavy melody that chimmed in her ears, drumming it's nausiating beat to her skull.   
  
"...Hmm..What do you do in this Pin, anyway?" The voice broke the beating drums of silence, it's own pace quick and brief; as if it were just getting directly to the point.   
  
Alana spun around, her slender body on the floor on her knees; those strands of white tosseled about her head and face. Tresses on her shoulders fell down over her breast, leaving her fragile back bare with the suit. Her breath shuttered as she spoke, lips trembling as it seemed all colour had left her face; her skin looking even more ghastly than before. "..P-Please don't hurt meh..."  
  
"Now why would _I_ do a thing _like_ that?" The slender boy of the quick voice spoke, his own white hair sleeked neatly back on his skull; tight fitting clothing hugging his lean and agile form.  
  
"...." She was silent, dark pools of faintly shimmering dark plum looking to the boy with mixed confusion, fear, and gratitude. He wouldn't hurt her? He wouldn't do anything of the sort? Then...what was he to do?  
  
"Well..You never answered my question. What am I to do in the "PlayPin"? Sounds...a bit..well.." He shrugged, keeping his own comments to himself.   
  
"...A bit what?" She spoke softly, slowly going up to her feet; cautiously she moved. What if he turned and struck her? Or if someone else was beyond him that she just couldn't see? Or she just chose not to see? Were her eyes and brain playing tricks on her?  
  
"A bit...I don't know. "PlayPin"...Just think about it. It sounds so...so..sexual." The boy laughed to himself.   
  
_What was wit' this kid?_ He carried himself as some adult infront of her, then twisted that whole image into nothing more than a hormonal kid of her age - which he was!   
  
Slender fingers pushed her hair away from her, still, palid face. Dark eyes tinged with confusion still looking oddly at the kid..."...Why..Did'ja even chose meh?" She asked with a slightly bitter tone. _Why can't he jus' kill meh already._  
  
"Oh, It wasn't _my_ choice." He said quickly. Folding his arms over one another he spilled his purpose. "It was more like my father's choice. He's been watching you, Alana and he'd like you to join him. Join with other mutants like him, and me. This place...is just run by some fat-ass Hill-Billy. There's so much out of here. This place just makes me sick." A chill ran through his body.  
  
"...You've...been watchin' me?" Her eyes widened.  
  
"Yep." He nodded, icy blue eyes looking directly into hers; a chill ran down her spine. How they felt so..loving and caring.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"...We want you to join us, Alana..." He took a few steps towards her, hands dropping to his sides; the slight creasing of his sleak jeans on those legs and the shifting of his tight shirt over his chest drew her attention to how every toned muscle moved with his body. A slender hand ran through his hair, "..What do you say, Alana? Join us. Together with other mutants we'll prove to humans what we are. What we can do!" His eyes sparkled and gleamed as his voice sped up, excitement in his sound. Hands took her by the shoulders, eyes looking down to her as the continued to sparkle and dance with his very excitement. "..Join, Alana. Be one of us! Show the world who we are!"  
  
_What do Ah say? How would Ah say it?! Was he liein'?!   
  
_No...He wasn't lieing. How could someone lie with such beautiful eyes, and such a clear tone that almost made her believe anything he said! He could have said that he was going to drive a metal bar through her skull, and she wouldn't give a damn! Was it love? No. It was infatuation. Infatuation with this nameless 'miracle mutant'. He was going to save her. Take her away from everything that she had known for so long, and bring her back to the world she dreamed about!   
  
Quickly, she nodded. And just continued to not as a wide smile came over her lips; colour returning to her pale features on her face, a porceilin doll's face sprinkled and splashed with gentle freckles on her nose. She could feel herself crying. She was so happy!   
  
But...what about her 'family'? Sue...Kassien...Alex...All her friends. What would happen to them? Would they leave too?   
  
"So you will! You'll become one of the Brotherhood, our new sister! You'll have to get used to the others though - they're not as charming as myself..." He smirked, once again, those ice blue eyes almost melting Alana into a puddle.  
  
"..But.." She said softly, sadness begining to chew at how happy and joyful she was for freedom.."..What about tha' rest of 'em 'ere? Will we come back?"  
  
He blinked, as if he were thinking in that split second of how to solve world hunger - which she wouldn't be surprised if he could. His movements, his voice, his actions; they were all so fast. Was that his heartbeat? It sounded like wings fluttering. So fast. So..impossibly fast. Oh, her 'miracle mutant', how she loved him so.  
  
"..Don't worry about them. We'll come back. Soon. And if we don't get here - " He stopped shortly, his loving gleam fading into a bitter, resentful grit of his pearly whites behind slightly pursed pale lips. " - _they_ will."  
  
She was confused. Her 'miracle mutant' had enemies? But why? Seconds ago, she was blessing whatever god had given her this freedom - but, now she was cursing Him mentally for stripping their freedom from "_them_"...who ever bastards this Boy made them be.  
  
"Who..'re they?" She raised a brow, looking up to him.  
  
"The "X-Men"." He said lowly.  
  
"...." She thought over the name quickly. It sounded evil. Was it evil? Was it out to hurt? Or was it out to help? Whatever it was, she didn't like it because he didn't like it. She didn't want her friends to go to these "X-Men".   
  
"..Ah-Ah can't let mah friends go those people.." She said lowly, determined to save her friends. "..Ah'll come as long as we git back 'ere as soon as possible to save mah friends."   
  
_She sounds so much like Rogue..._He blinked unbeilevably at her as he held her by the shoulders in his slender hands. It must have been just how all Southern Girls were. They seemed to carry dignity, and strength, and courage - but, they could easily back down and crumble under this fragle facade.   
  
Their moment was torn by the bending sound of withered metal; a shadowy figure standing, cloaked and all, behind the door. At the figure's side was another boy, but he was in 'costume' attire like Alana. Yet, it was an odd costume. The kid...had a bowl on his head? No deny, the kid had an excellent phsyique - toned arms and legs, and wide shoulders, and those deep, dark chocolate brown eyes a girl could melt over. Behind that glass 'bowl', his thin lips parted back into a sly grin; a fist curled at his side.  
  
"Come here, my Alana." The shadowed one spoke, he had now been levitating inches off the ground! Could he levitate just like her!? Could...they have the same ablility?  
  
The slender boy next to her push let go of her shoulders, letting her go towards, she guessed, his father. In a gust of wind, the kid was gone; then reappeared in a streak of white right next to his father. A hand brushed her cheek as she felt that cold, chilled wind streak by her as he left. But, she followed the 'father's' orders; and she levitated a few inches above the ground as well. Eyes turned into a dark, cold black which blended into her very pupils as she floated above the ground; arms straying to reach to her sides as her sleak body swiftly moved over to the other three.   
  
As she came infront of them, she looked to the 'father' figure; a helmet, so it seemed, upon his head as well. Was there battling out in the 'real world'? Did mutants face daily battles? Or...were her questions only assumptions and mis-understandings?  
  
"...Alana...I'm so very pleased you're coming with us. Welcome to the Brotherhood of Mutants." His tone was low, old - and oddly, wise and understanding of her thoughts - but as well as bitter? She could sence he was grinning under that mask, but his actual face remained a bit of a wonder. What did he look like? Was he any different than the sleak boy, his son? "...You will leave here excorted by these two boys, who know, hold your safety and well-being. And I place upon them sole responsiblity for your return to New York, as well as to the house. There, they will explain schooling and other things."   
  
And he was..brief and to the point. Just..like his son. A chill ran down her spine, the pure rush of adreniline pumping through her blood. She was leaving! She was leaving all this behind her! No one and nothing could hold her down! She could finally use her powers at will! And not be in chains, or hit, or anything! She'd be....normal.  
  
"Pietro, and Lance, I trust you with her. Get her out of here safely." The figure added, then tightened his long cloak about his figure. With a quick move of his hand, metal security devices were just bent and crippled by this invisible force. Alana gasped, was it him? Was he doing that?  
  
The man laughed lowly beneath his helmet hearing her gasp, "Oh Alana, there's plenty you don't know about..." Slowly, he turned, laughing to himself, as he went back to the floor and walked down the vacant hallway; gloved hands pulling off the helmet and revealing a mass of white hair - like his son! But, it must have been with age, right? And then he placed a dark, brown hat upon his head and pushed it down; his cloak gently swaying behind him with the softly scuffing strides of his feet which echoed and echoed until it came to a faint beat.  
  
Alana looked to the two boys, Pietro and Lance. Inside, she hoped the white haired boy was named Pietro. In a way, it just suited him. Finally, the nameless 'miracle mutant' had a name...of some sort.  
  
"Pietro," the dark eye and haired one spoke, "We're leavin' now. Security will be on our ass in seconds if we don't get outta here." And with that, he began to go down the hall as well.  
  
Yes, it was confirmed. Pietro was his name.  
  
Pietro took her by the hand as she floated there, watching the other leave. Flinching a bit at the smooth touch of his hand on hers, she quickly landed on her feet to the ground; shimmering violet eyes appearing from dark, endless orbs. She could feel a blush on her pale cheeks burning away, "Ah-Ah'm sorry."  
  
He smiled a bit, "For what?" How irresitable he found her accent to be. Just like Rogue's. Sweet. Innocent. But, rough and solid as well.   
  
"Ah sort of wasn't payin' attention t'ya..." She slipped her hand away from his and began to walk as well down the hall, keeping the brown haired boy in sight infront of her.  
  
Quickly, he was at her side; that cool gust of wind greeting her with a chill. A good chill. Somewhat, comforting, in it's ways. "...You might not be able to pay attention to me, but I'll always be able to catch up if you run away." He smirked at the end of the spilling of his quick voice, his eyes meeting with hers.   
  
And oh, how they twinkled and dance with such amusement and playfulness. So icy and blue, much like the water of oceans far away she had heard about from costumers at the farm - the Carribean, Hawaii. Waters of crystal blue.   
  
Deep down in her heart, she was blessing the god, whoever it be, for getting her out of here. And so soon! Maybe Sue, Mike, and Alex were right with the whole "God will save us" attitude. Maybe this boy was a God!   
  
No...That was a dumb thought. But, a bit of a little fantasy. She smiled, looking away from Pietro, oh such a name, and to the open doors infront of her; the dark of the night that poured down over the paved ground and the gleam of moonlight that struck so tenderly down on her skin. She closed her eyes as her heart beat so lightly in her chest, and she felt her body rise up into the air; but, quickly, Pietro tugged her back down to the ground.  
  
"..Alana...Not until we get out..." His voice was hushed and fast, like always, as he talked near her ear.  
  
She shivered a bit as his breath his her ear past her white hair that dangled over the sides of her face.   
  
Could it be? Was she falling in love with Pietro, her miracle? Her own Angel?   
  


_________________________________________________  
  
  


**A/N:** Wee! Back in the swing! Jump, jive and wail! *dances* Wait, not that type of swing. Heh.  
  
Anywho! Aren't you happy!? Acutal Evolution chars! Wee! They're gonna be introductions of them for a few chapters. Finally! Wee! ^.^   
  
Wow, you know what's weird. I actually didn't want her to fall in love with Pietro. It happened on accident. e.e; I wanted her to fall in love with an OC char, but, I dunno; I think my finger's have little brains and just keep typing away! ;!


	11. Part Two of: Miracle Mutant and the Grea...

© **A**utumn **R**aine  
  


**A/N:** Aloha! :D This is much of an afterlude for the previous chappie, and so will be the next char. Like...a third in a part of...I dunno how many. x.x; So...This is part Two, hence the title. I'm sorry if you get a bit lost with locations at the Farm and outside the Farm with the Evolution characters. If anyone gets confused with this chapter with the switch, please say something! Because I'll make the sections different chapters - only concequence, chapters will be shorter.  
  
  


_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
**Part Two of: Miracle Mutant and the Great Excape**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everything just felt so right. The sweet, necturn Peach air swirling about in the comfortably warm late Summer night across the fields of Georgia. Strands of her white hair freely moving about her face, carefree and loose as it whipped behind her. Lids closed as she inhaled the light air that tingled as it hit her accepting lungs. Oh! How it stung and intoxicated her! Fresh! Clean! Freedom! She could just smell it in the air. The moon hung high in the sky, full and glowing so bright - she could almost see it behind her lids. Her lips went back into a pleased smile; how great everything felt.  
  
Then, the humming roar of the jeep rumbled in her ears as it was jerked into full throttle on the empty, long road. Her eyes sprung open as she grabbed onto the bar that ran near her stomach from where she was standing in the back. Immediately, she fell back into her seat.   
  
"Heh! I told ya to hang on!" Lance called to her as he pushed the petal to the metal. A grin played on his thin lips as his eyes sparkled with a bit of a devilish glare as his testosterone pushed him to go faster and faster on the road.  
  
"Ah know, but'cha neva told me 'when'!" She cried, her hands clinging to a bar that ran along the side of the jeep from where she sat. It vibrated wrecklessly as the engine roar and rummbled.  
  
But then, Pietro looked over his seat to her, his white hair shinning in the moon's light; his pale skin gleaming in the beauty in the moonlight kiss. Striking icy eyes looked to hers, continuing to dance as they had done several times before. Ah, this feeling she had for the boy. She couldn't describe it. She was almost afraid of it, but; it just felt so reassuring and loving - she just couldn't resist.  
  
"How about you get some rest, Alana? Lay down in the back. There's a little pile of clothes for you. But, you can use those as your pillow-" He stopped briefly, then continued in a split second, "-Unless you want my shoulder to rest apon." A smile ran over his lips, that irresistable smile he flashed to all the girls he secretly adored. That smile he could use to swoon any girl, and make them melt like ice in his hands. Such a gift to have with charm and wit.   
  
Alana smiled, a nod following. Her heart - melting like ice inside her chest as it fluttered with every beat.  
  
Pietro then slid into the back, slipping into the seat beside her. A thin arm wrapped about her shoulder, drawing her to his chest. Gently, he placed his chin upon the top of her white hair, his other slender, rather feminine hand, stroked over her tresses.  
  
She closed her eyes, adoring the way the air flowwed over the two of them as her cheek was upon his chest, loving the way the soft fabric of his shirt rubbed over her cheek. Loving how she could hear the soft, fast beating of his heart bump about his blood. Loving how good it felt to be 'loved'. Loving how it was to be free. Loving how...  
  
And she drifted to a comforting sleep, Pietro continuing to stroke at her hair as he looked to the rear-view mirror; his eyes met with the dark, glaring orbs of Lance.  
  
"You know she's fallin' in love with you." Lance snapped.  
  
Pietro smiled. "I know."  
  
"You know...You know. Well, I hope _you_ know that if you keep playin' and leadin' her along, it'll hurt her. It'll hurt her that you don't like 'er like that. Don't'cha know _how much_ that hurts?" He added quickly, his voice tinged with his own...pain?   
  
Pietro sighed softly, feeling her face slowly move about his chest until it stopped a bit lower. Gently, his arms moved her so that she layed on her back on the bench type seat of the jeep; her white haired, porceilen doll face carefully placed in his lap, his hands slowly weaving about her hair.   
  
He knew of what Lance was talking about. Leading her on. He wasn't, was he? He was just doing what he always did. Smile and be...Pietro. Ah, but the devil inside of him vanished for a moment; the angel pulling on his heart. Was he feeling the same way about her? The way Lance had been for Kitty lately....adoring her, idoling her...so often it made him sick.   
  
Alana was idoling him, he could see it in those shimmering eyes of hers; that shined with glitz of this gorgeous plum colour that was sprinkled about a black pupil. And her white hair. As white as his, but long; so long. It was glossy, yet textured, giving her this...this..look. It was undescribable. And her skin! Oh, her skin! He couldn't help but run a hand over her smooth forehead, which was so palid, but so good looking! And those stray little, light brown freckles that powdered over her little nose; hours in the sun that must have kissed her danty, doll skin.  
  
Wait a minute....  
  
He took his hand away from her forehead, and just gently placed it over her hair that spilled over his lap. Was he...  
  
...Was he idoling her as she idoled him...?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Darren!" Sue sobbed, clinging to the boy's chest as tears flooded down her cheeks. "She's gone! They killed her!"   
  
Darren embraced her in a hug, placing a kiss on the top of her head gently and softly.  
  
And it just seemed that day was as tragic as it began. Alana had dissapeared, assumed that death had taken her poor Mutant soul. It was anouced that early morning, by Edward McCain, dignity was in his bold voice. How sick.  
  
Los sighed, running her hands through her hair then folding her arms over her chest which seemed to drip this invisible ink over her hair and skin, turning traced areas of skin and hair into a light red colour. Her eyes began to change a shade of red as she just stared blankly at the Barn, several feet from where her and the other Mutants of the Farm were gathered that day. Even though she didn't know Alana as well as most of the others did, she couldn't help but to shed a tear - Alana in some way did make a point to talk to almost all the people at the Farm, even if it wasn't the most positive thing to say.  
  
"...She's not dead.." Kristina said under her breath, fingertips tracing over scars that lined her wrists and arms; endless pools of black staring at the tips of her fingers as they moved about the lines of her arms.  
  
Alex glared to the younger girl behind her rimmed glasses, the girl pronoucing that she wasn't dead. "What do'ya mean!?" She blurted, her Irisish accent covering every heightened word of anger that excaped her lips, making it almost a bit hard to understand as she continued. "..I'dun care watch'cha say! I know she's dead, I can feel it - she's gone, ya know? Haven't'cha been listenin' to the anouncer?" And thus, her nickname stated it's presence. Whitish yellow sparklets began to sizzle about her form, anger boiling up inside of her. She'd lost it, the control. But she was so angry! So angry! How could the girl say such a thing!?  
  
"Oooh! Fireworks!" An invisible voice squealed at the top of her lungs, then appeared - straight jacket and all. Blue hair was desheveled as she began to hop around with her arms restrained, white eyes darting about the crowd that she was now sharing the center with Alex and Kristina. "Wee! An audience! I like audiences!" An odd, twisted grin curled her lips so that her teeth were bare. "Now! I'll do some....Romeo and Juliet. Juliet..I'm Juliet. I need a Romeo! Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo!?"  
  
Kristina's eyes widened at the angered girl infront of her. Her voice was soft and monotone, almost no feeling was present in any of her words that came from her lips. "...Please...Don't use you're powers. You'll go just like Alana. She wouldn't want that..." She looked with her, as if she were silently begging. _If I just make her think she's dead...then she'll calm down and she won't have to go away...  
  
_Black Angel ( Caty ), looked to Kristina, and then to Alex; and she had to do something. She couldn't let someone else get hurt. The people in the Pit and Alana - She felt like those were all her fault! Biting her lip, she went through with it; and a hand rose with brief concentration. _Relax...Just Relax..._She said in her mind.  
  
Sparklet's faded and disapeared, and Alex's lip was trembling slightly as she spoke. "...I'm so sorry..I didn't mean ta'do that, lass. Didn't mean'ta at'all..."   
  
Kristina nodded, her fingers subconciously fiddling with her locket about her neck.  
  
Gabby giggled, moving her white furred hands about as she danced with some smooth, yet interesting rhythm that drummed in her head. "I'm ravin'!" Her Boston accent squealed over the hushing and whispering crowd; yet, indeed she was...raving. White sparkles came from her palms as she danced about, producing quite the little show for the crowd.  
  
Thomas pushed his way through this crowd, rubbing his bare skin every time with a grimace as a mutant brushed up against his skin. **_Kassien...I know you're in this crowd...Kassien..._** He said over and over in his mind, thoughtlessly making a mental broadcast over the whole group of Mutant Farm Teens.  
  
Few turned their heads, all raising a brow to one another.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah. Sounded like a'kid."   
  
"You think I'm telepathic!?"   
  
"No...Maybe you're just hearing things, Stupid."  
  
"Oh..Hey! You heard it too."  
  
"He's lieing.."  
  
...Other's began to speak as well, wondering what it was. Some heard it, some didn't - some just refused to even realize that someone among the crowd had the gift of telepathy.  
  
But she knew. Kassien knew from when she heard that English voice. Bitter. Disgusted. Cold. It was him, the boy who _wanted_ to see Alana die. The _mutant_ boy who wanted her death. Wanted them all to die....even himself for what he was.  
  
Kassien moved out of Gabby's way as she entertained the younger mutants, and moved through the crowd; then gasped as Thomas was infront of her. Green eyes were glaring down to her, brows furred and his hair it's normal mess. "You told someone, didn't you?" He snarled at her, lowering his face so he was eye to eye with her.  
  
Instantly, she took steps back from him; her gloved hands raising to sheild her face.   
  
"You stupid Mutant!" He snarled again, taking long strides at her as she continued to inch back.  
  
But he was stopped by a obsedian arm, which he could plainly see right through the murky colouring to the slightly blurred image of Kassien's angered, yet frightened, face. He blinked as he looked from the arm to the pale white canvas of a face. Blue grey eyes looked coldly to the boy, strands of dark blonde framing her pale face. "Leave her alone, kid." She growled a bit lowly.  
  
**_Get out of my way!_** He snarled at the girl, not even realizing he'd used his power once more! Gasping, he looked away from his eyes - images of being discovered by his father flashed over his mind as he looked into those girl's eyes. He knew it! It was her! Putting those images in his head, that dirty mutant.   
  
Selma smirked a bit, happy that it made the boy back down - happy that she felt so protective and big! Wow. Felt good. Smiling, she placed an arm about Kassien's shoulder. The smaller Kassien giggled, "Mein Gott, seems z'at ze mutant boy has been scared, hmm?"   
  
He rubbed his head angrily. His brows still furred, he grunted at Kassien and Selma; then turned and began to stomp through the crowd angrily.  
  
"V'here do'ya think ja'goin'?" Kassien teased, a bit of a tune in her German accent.   
  
"Away from you freaks." He hissed loudly, then disapeared through the mass of moving bodies in the crowd. _Enjoy your day, mutants. Lucky you, no work. Shouldn't you be sad over her death, Mutants....Shouldn't you be sad?  
  
_Kristina glanced about quickly, her mind diffusing those of the Walking Dead, and those of the Living. Should she call out to Alana's spirit? No. She'd done that quickly before in her mind, and nothing came to her. She was _still_ alive. But where? Did she excape?  
  


_________________________________________________________  
  


**A/N: **Yar Yar. Short chapter. I just figured...what I was going to have next would be the next chapter. ; If that made _any_ sence. Hehe.   
  
Anywho, be nice and leave a comment. I love 'em. They make me happy. ^-^;


	12. Part Three: River of Dreams part of Mir...

© **A**utumn **R**aine  
  


**A/N:** More chapters. More parts. It might be short, so....I'm sorry. I have no like, ouline around me. x.x; Lots of switching POV and places. So...try not to get confused! !  
  


___________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
**Part Three:   
River of Dreams**  
  
  
  


Kristina tossed and turned on her matress, her tiny frame enveloped by the thin sheet. Black hair was sprawled all over the matress and across her face, lids were tighly shut.   
  
"No..." She muttered under her breath, tossing herself on her side; a bit of sweat on her brow.  
  
..."..Stop...Just...Stop!"..She muttered again. It sounded like she was trapped.  
  
Trapped in a dream, one horrible dream...  
  
****Kristina's P.O.V. in her dream ( So you don't get lost! ) ****  
  
I kept telling them to stop, I tried; I really did. But they kept calling for _me._ They wanted me to help them. They wanted me to save them, save them from dying. Their arms kept reaching out to touch me as if I were some....Angel of Life.   
  
But I'm not the Angel of Life! I bring Death! I'm nothing but the Reaper's Pawn! But they kept shouting! Over and over again.   
  
Their plees, their prayers, their mercys - all calling out to me in shrills, screams, or tear-choked voices.   
  
They were dying...I know they were. I couldn't help them. No matter how much they reached to touch me, and how I squirmed and screamed; they kept trying.   
  
Their faces and bodies were grey, as grey as slate which seemed to flake as their skin rubbed against mine... - They just kept crying. I was stuck in the middle of this mass of bodies that tried to reach me from where I sat; arms reaching to touch my leg, my arms, my hands.... The ground beneath me was elevated from the rest; holding me upwards like I was some beacon they were searching for.  
  
I've had this dream before.   
  
They're trying to tell me something. These voices, these people. These poor lost souls that only I can see and know their pain, their suffering, their anguish. "Save us, Kristina"...They cryed. "Save us from our pain! Our Angel of Light, help us!"  
  
I did my best to block out their voices, I put my hands to my ears. I tried to look through the mass of bodies..  
  
...But..What's that? Alana's face?! She's not dead, is she?  
  
Oh please, don't let her...  
  
Please...  
  
Why is her image full of colour..? Why does it seem so distant..? Where is she going? Why won't she come back...why...  
  
****.....****  
  
"...Kristina?...Kris?...Are you ok?"   
  
I moaned, and turned weakly - my dream fading away as quick as it came. My eyes sprung wide, and I looked to the pair of lavender orbs staring back at me; white fur dusting the owner's nose.  
  
"Gabby...I'm fine..." I rubbed my hand over my face, wiping away the sweat that was on my forehead; taking away the few strands that stuck to the sides of my face. _  
_  
Why don't the spirits ever give me a break? I try to confort them when they want to be seen, that's all they want to do. If they're troubled, they ask me; they seek for me. I tried to run away from them, but they found me here at the Farm. I try to block them away at times when there are just too many, but they flood my dreams. They always do....  
  
"Are ya'sure? Ya not even talkin' to me, unless ya find that little dirt spot on tha wall more interestin'." She giggled, now thumping her tail on the ground like a puppy.  
  
A puppy...Hmm. That's how Gabby was. Lovable, loyal, fun, carefree - yet sometimes, utterly annoying at times. Which, how she was right now. I was tired, and plus - I had to figure out this dream. "..No. Just thinking. I have to think about my dream..." I said softly, trying to make her...go away.  
  
"Oh! A dream! Was it 'bout a boooy?" She winked, those lavender eyes of her just sparkling with interest.  
  
"..No, something serious. So please, just let me think about it, okay? I'll tell you about it once I figure things out..." I said nicely, and softly again; and finally, she backed off and crawled back into her bed.  
  
I sighed with relief. Oh no, it's not that I don't like her. It's just that...I like to be alone sometimes. Well...most of the time. I do sometimes have spirits that I talk to often, who always visit me. But, they haven't come in a while. I bet it's because they're sad of where I've come.   
  
Again, that is just another story in my life - which could be a long book if I ever came to write it. Then again, I'm a mutant, and just the fact I publish something like that, I might just be killed - or maybe I'll just get killed here before anything does happen in my future....  
  
The future, yeah. That.   
  
I layed my head back down on my pillow, and curled myself up in my blanket; thoughts pouring into my mind as I just stared blankly at the wall near by.   
  
What could that dream mean?   
  
  
  
  


**_*Same night, another place, another POV*_**  


  
...When I woke up, all I saw was an empty car. Where did they go!?   
  


Oh, wait; a Seven Eleven? What was that? Looks like some road side stop, or something.   


  


Wait! Why did they leave _me_ in the car alone?! I'm a girl, don't they know what could happen to me!?  


  
Quickly, I scrambled out of the back seat of the jeep; and jumped out to the ground. Adjusting my new clothes that they gave me the day before, I then ran a hand through my hair. As I did, I looked to the car beside ours, catching my reflection in the window from some of the dim lights about the small parking lot.  
  
I looked so....normal. Like a normal person! My long hair was free and loose, but that silly costume was gone. A bandana folded up like a headband, was loosely around my head, keeping some strands of hair out of my still...pale face. BUT! I found make-up, well...stole it, but that's another story. A light pink blush was on my cheeks, and a shimmery liner and shadow on my eyes. My clothes...well. They were hand-me-downs, I could tell. I've had several of those before I made it to the Farm.   
  
I don't know if they were my style...I mean, I don't even know _what's_ in style. Last time I was acutally...free, I guess you can say...I was 6 and tight leggings were instyle...as well as big, off to the side-ponytailed hair!   
  
But, anyway, I felt great. Dispite how short the shorts _were_, and how the tight t-shirt basically hugged whatever small chest I have, and how my toned stomach was shown - which _I_...and Pietro..Liked alot; I felt like a normal girl.  
  
Ack! I fliched as the owner of the car I was staring at jiggled his keys rather loudly; a angered look on his face.  
  
"Plannin' on stealin' mah car, bitch?" He sneered.  
  
What the hell!? I was just looking at my OWN reflection, bastard. Ugh. I glared at him, just feeling my own anger bubble up inside. "..No. Why would Ah steal a piece of shit car, like yers? Man, if that's supposed ta'be a Hot Rod, ya sure got sum work ta do on the body."   
  
He looked at me with an arched brow, then glared back at me as I stepped towards the 7-11 door. "Well-Well, at least it's got some Nitro, and some juice that makes it fly; dun matter how it looks." He creeked open the door, and turned on the car as he sat down; I just laughed on the inside as he revved the engine over and over.  
  
I bursted out laughing, and shouted, "Well at least Ah know when a car _needs_ a good oil change!" And with that, I went inside the 7-11, giggling to myself as I walked to the back of the store near the bottled drinks.  
  
Did I mention I really didn't know what I was talking about? Maybe it was that Car magazine Lance had in the back I was flipping through...  
  
And that was just the funny part! I had no clue if I even was saying the right things!   
  
Wiping my eyes from the tears of laughter, I found Pietro and Lance; standing near the row of magazines near the cash-register. As I walked over to them, I picked up a stray box of donuts. I tried to peek over their shoulders, but, Lance was too tall; but Pietro, my Angel of course, was just right in height where I could rest my chin about his neck.  
  
I smiled, and wrapped my arms about him, looking down to the magazine.  
  
He smiled too, flashing that smile that made my arms so weak and my legs so jelly-like that I almost fell to the floor. I saw part of that icy blue peek from the corner of eye, and it sent shivers down my spine. Oh! He's been so sweet, and so nice - No wonder, I think, I'm falling in love with him.  
  
But, Whoa. Wait a second! Is that...that..a NAKED WOMAN!?!?  
  
Instantly, I backed off of him, and just stood there with a redder blush eating at my cheeks; my arms folded over my chest and my eyes looking to the ground. "Urm..Ah'm sorry. Didn't know ya were...well..readin'...or lookin' at... some..of that magazine..."  
  
I DIDN'T KNOW NAKED WOMEN WERE IN MAGAZINES! Ugh! I was beating my self inside for being so...eww. Do girls really...wear things like that?  
  
I could see Pietro's blush on his cheeks as he put down the magazine, and looked to Lance; who had a Car magazine open with a bit of a smirk on his lips. Pietro glared at him and cleared his throat, and there fell a magazine just like Pietro was holding moments ago from the inside of the Car magazine.   
  
"Um..." Lance blinked, scrambling to pick up the magazine and place both of them back on the racks. "..It came with the car magazine..." He shoved his hands in his pockets and went over towards the drinks.  
  
I looked up to Pietro, locking my eyes on his. How could I not? They were so blue, and clear; so crystal clear. How could someone have eyes just like that...?  
  
"Sorry about that, Alana...but..."  
  
"..Ya're guys?" A smiled a bit. Ack, couldn't help it. Did I look like a moron? I instantly placed my hand over my cheek, my fingers slightly covering my lips. Was that a blush I felt...?  
  
I knew he was smiling. I just knew. It's been a whole two days, just me and him...well..and Lance too. But...I think I'm starting to..really really like him. But a guy like him has to have a girlfriend, and a life. C'mon, I've been locked in a place for years; I have no idea about the world...school. Great, school again. Do I have to go to 1st grade since I missed everything since I was 6?   
  
Why was I even thinking that?!  
  
"..Yeah..But not all of us are like that.." He laughed softly, and placed an arm about my shoulder; walking with me towards Lance at the drinks.  
  
I laughed softly with him, following him.   
  
"...Do you _have_ to hit on whatever girl we see?" Lance rolled his eyes.  
  
Was Pietro really like that?   
  
"..No, this one's different, Lancey-boy." Pietro rubbed his hand over my upper arm.   
  
Ok! Anything that Pietro has ever done, I don't wanna know - but, he's here with me. Just me! I'm liking this attention...wouldn't anyone else?  
  
"...You two are makin' me sick.." Lance stepped away from us, and headed to the counter; paying for the six pack of soda cans he found, as well as a bag of chips.  
  
I kept smiling. I didn't care if I felt like an idiot. I really didn't. He's so nice, Pietro. So sweet, handsome, and lovable...I just can't even get him off my mind. I wonder if it'll all be this way once we get to New York. We've been driving for hours, and we're in..Oh..I think...Maryland? Something like that. I really don't know the states...For a while, when I was little...I thought Georgia was the world; and that people like me were in the Farm.  
  
...But I really don't want to go back to the Farm. Even when we go and get all my friends, I don't want to go. I'm scared. We'll be stonger than them, right?....  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_*Back to the Farm location, Different POV*  
Mini-Prelude  
  
_**

  
I sat in the dark all night. Just thinking. Thinking about my dream? What did it mean?  
  
I bit at my lip as I began to think. The voices. They started to come back.   
  
"Help us..." One hissed. I saw their hand go and try to grab my ankle. Grey, palid, and cold. Their fingers brushed up against the skin of my ankle. They tugged, "Tell my mom I love her.." It was a kid. With dark hair, and dark eyes. Dry blood was over his chest, a tatoo over his shoulder. A ganger. They always came to me. Those gang kids. Regretting all that they did. Confessing to me all they did wrong as if I could fix it.  
  
I tightly closed my eyes and forced him out of my head, and poof. They were gone.  
  
SIlence. I hate silence.  
  
I did what I always did when thoughts pilled my mind.  
  
I withdrew a small pocketknife from the inside of my pillow, the one I placed the first night I'd been here. Quietly, I slid the knife out from it's shiny, red handle; my fingertips running over the blade. Sharp. Always was. I felt it split the skin on my finger and thumb, crimson blood slowly dripping.  
  
It wasn't enough.  
  
Gripping the knife in my right hand, I positioned the blade over my left arm; the cold blade resting over my scar lined skin. I thought of Alana, I thought of the voices, I thought of me. Everyone was so lost. I just had to.  
  
And I did, the blade cut open my skin; fresh blood dribbling over the side of my arm from the fresh cut. Ah, not too deep. I knew my boundry. I knew it.  
  
I felt the voices fade away like a dream, flush themselves down the drain until their echo of chilling voices dissapeared.  
  
Dropping the knife, I placed my hand over the wound.  
  
Warm blood.   
  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________________________  
  


**A/N: **Hehe, just a little prelude at the end. I thought it'd fit good with what I was going to do with the next chapters. ^.^  
  
R+R! Make me feel loved! :D!


	13. Wonder If Someday You'll Be Caged

© Autumn Raine  
  


**A/N:** I am SO sorry that I've disappeared and fell off the face of the Earth! Lol. I appreciate everyone's comments. I've beengone for sooo long because one, my computer crashed. Two, I moved. Three, myother computer ( this crappy one I was on ) died. SO! I've lost all thechapters I've worked on from BOTH computers. THEN, because the drama neverends, I lost my password to ff.net. GOD! So much drama. xD.   
  
So onto the chapters. I posted about three to make up forlost time, and hopefully get this rolling again.  
  
**EEE! **This has NOTHING to do with the story line that's going on in Evolution now.NOTHING! Characters will indeed be used, but no story lines from there.. exceptmaybe romantic ones. ;P.   
  
**I don't own X-Men. Marvel. Or Anything that has some rich dude behind it. **_I'm just ...a girl. With a brain. And a story. =D. Yeah._  
  
  
  
  


  
  
**Wonder If Someday You'll Be Caged..**  
  
  
  
  
  


Conciousness finally came to her as she laid upon that cot for so long, faded white bandages about her wrist and forearm. She slowlyopened her eyes, a soft dim light from a flashlight going over her pupils thendisappearing. A hand brushed strands of her dark hair away from her face. Asoft, delicate hand. A woman's hand.  
  
Squinting, dark eyes followed the blurry outline of who ever it was that was obviously helping her.  
  
"Oh, Thank goodness you are alright, Kristina. I was worried for you."   
  
Her voice was so soft and soothing, it was almost too...comforting. She fought to lift herself up off the cot; pushing her body to roll off the side to fall to the ground.  
  
"Kristina, what are you doing?" The woman spoke again, her hands now preventing her from going off the side.   
  
"I've... Where... Who are you?" She lifted up her head, pulling her body to sit up.  
  
The woman helped her, hands behind Kristina's back as she guided her. "I found you practically _bleeding_ to death on the floor in your room. Your friends were crying as they held you. Don't you remember?"  
  
She sighed, hanging her head so that her chin rested on her chest. Yeah, she remembered it all. She always did whenever she did that to herself. Wanting to excape the voices, but they still came.. They still came.  
  
"Well, you're very lucky that I came just in time. I'm the new doctor here at the Farm. And I'm just simply amazed by how well all of you here get along so well. It's amazing, really. I've never seen mutants be so.. united."  
  
Raising a brow slightly, she looked at her oddly. _Why does she talk to us like we're pets?_  
  
"It's quite intriguing, if you ask me. You all have a common bond; your mutation. That's what makes you so much **stronger** than the humans, doesn't it?"  
  
She hesitantly nodded - where was this woman going with this?  
  
"You'd love to leave, wouldn't you? Love to go back to wherever and whatever you came from? But... I know what you **truly** want.... Something that's like... how can I say it correctly..", the woman paused for a second, tapping her finger at her chin, "Ah! **Vengence**..." Her lips curled into a grin as the hand that was on Kristina's back wrapped about her side and hugged her.   
  
_Why is she doing this?_ She was so confused. But the woman was right. They all wanted that. Revenge. Vengence.. Pay back.   
  
But who? Who could do it?  
  
They tried.. But it ended so tragically.  
  
_Alana..._  
  
She felt tears in her eyes that were beginning to blur her vision. Rubbing her hands over her eyes, she felt the woman leave her side and stand. She moved infront of Kristina, lowering herself so that she was eyelevel with her.  
  
"I know what you want and I know how you'll get away with it, darling..." The woman grinned again, her eyes flashing a golden yellow hue.  
  
"... H-How?" She looked up to her, and her eyes - they were so different. The flashing hue.. _My God.. Could she be..  
  
_"Oh, don't be stupid," the woman snapped, seeming to loose patience as seconds flew by, "Obviously with _my_ help. Others will help as well, but they're just... helpers. I'm always stuck with all the dirty work, Kristina."   
  
Before her eyes, the woman had begun to change; blue skin, golden eyes, and red hair. Her features changed but alas, she was definately a woman. Her muscles were defined from the outfit that she had worn, boots on her feet and, what it seemed, a bit of color to her lips. She looked a tad bit... cruel?  
  
"Thought you were the only ones in this little Hell hole, hmm?" The woman changed a brow, rising to her feet and moving over to the door. She openned it slowly, peeking out into the hallway. Smiling to herself, she came back into the room, closing the door behind her. "Now, you must do **exactly** as I tell you, understand?"  
  
She blinked, still confused. "...Huh?"  
  
The woman rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Just listen, alright? If you want to get out of here, you must do **exactly** as I say. You do want you and your friends out right? Right. You do. Now, I want to you to lay back down on the cot and don't make a sound. Close your eyes and pretend to be asleep. You can do that. You're a smart girl. From there, I'm going to carry you out of the room and down the hall. We'll run into some problems down near the - "  
  
Kristina looked at her oddly.   
  
"Are you listening?" She stopped, and walked over to her. " So then when we get down the hall and passed security, we'll be outside. I'll take you to the main road, but from there.. you're on your own. "  
  
Her eyes openned wide. " On.. my own? "  
  
The woman nodded, then began to shake her head. She sighed angrily through her teeth. " No no no. That won't work. You have no idea what's beyond this little hell, do you? Fine then, scratch the last part of the plan. Now, once we're outside, I will take you to a car and from there we'll be fine. But all you have to do is not say a word, and don't move. Not even if anyone touches you, or talks to you, or pokes things at you. Got it? "  
  
She nodded.  
  
" Well, what are you waiting for? Lay down so I can pick you up! "  
  
Kristina did as told, and she laid back down on the cot; eyes closing as fingers played with the locket about her neck.   
  
The woman had obviously changed from what she was before. A tall man was now where she was standing, hands lifting up Kristina and placing her over her shoulder. " Keep quiet.. " They hushed, and she felt them leaving the room. Doing as told, Kristina let her body be limp; arms dangled over shoulders as her head was nessled on the shoulder.   
  
**_Could I really be getting out of here this easily?_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's gonna be fine, I jus' know it.. " Gabby nodded to herself, looking to the empty spot where Kristina was in the room. The blood stained sheets and matress. The streaks of blood from where they picked her up from the ground and rushed her out of the room.   
  
Her pale eyes looked over to the window 'wall' in the room, sighing as she saw people pointing and looking and gasping. With a thump of her tail, she passes a sigh, and curled her knees up to her chest; her chin found it's way to rest upon her knees. Slipping her arms around her legs, she let one loose and she cupped it slightly infront of her, letting little white flake sparks shoot a few inches upward. It helped the time pass by as she sat there. Alone.   
  
Closing her hand, she let the sparks gather in her hand. Angrily, turned her body to face the window and let out a cry as she threw whatever sparks that hand been in her hand to the window. "I HATE YOU ALL!"  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks as she let her body go to the floor, and began coughing and crying all at once. Never had she felt so awful. So afraid. So angry. So alone. She had so many emotions - she couldn't stand them. Sure she was the happy kid before, but now. Now? How could she be?   
  
She lost Alana.  
  
She's loosing Kristina.  
  
She was loosing her sanity.  
  
"I hate you all.. " She sobbed as she crawled over to the mirrored window. "I wish they could put you in cages like us..."   
  
She knew she couldn't hear her, but they could see her - they could see her leaning against the glass. Her hand up on the glass. Warm breathe fogged up the window as a slightly furry hand began to etch words into the foggy note..   
  
' **I HATE CAGES **'**  
**  
Moving her head away from the fogged part, she tapped on the glass and began pointing towards the slowing fading condenced cloud with scribbly words. Frosty eyes slowly looked down to the dirty ground in her cold little room. So alone....  
  
  
A man clad in leather jacket and blue jeans, tipped his black coywboy hat at the window as shoes softly clunked away from the glass. "I know how ya feel, kid." A rusty voice spilled softly from chapped lips, hand then rubbing a scruff chin. Digging his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, he continued down the hall of windows, dark eyes glancing behind dark, wispy bangs.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *  
**  
**

A/N: Woo. More chapters. Click on, baby. =D.   
  
Maybe ..review? I need some lovin' from my BIG giant dissapearance. ^_^!


	14. Life On The Road

© Autumn Raine  
  


**A/N:** More chapters. More drama. No gore.. really yet. I dunno, I'm kinda wondering when I should put in some battles, ya know?  
  
So onto the chapters. I posted about three to make up forlost time, and hopefully get this rolling again.  
  
**EEE! **This has NOTHING to do with the story line that's going on in Evolution now. NOTHING! Characters will indeed be used, but no story lines from there.. except maybe romantic ones. ;P.   
  
**I don't own X-Men. Marvel. Or Anything that has some rich dude behind it. **_I'm just ...a girl. With a brain. And a story. =D. Yeah.  
  
  
  
  
  
_

* * *  


  
  
  
  


**Life on the Road**  


  
  
  
  
  
"What ar'ya talkin' about, Lance?" Alana pushed him from the back seat.   
  
"Hey! I'm drivin' here! Go bother Pietro, won't you?" He growled, one gloved hand gripping at the steering wheel and the other poking at the radio buttons.  
  
"Pietro, would'ya tell meh, kindly, where we happen t'be goin'? Seems like somebody to **tha'left **of me don't seem t'care." Dark eyes glared at the brown haired boy in the driver's seat.  
  
"New York. Home of the Big Apple. Well, more like upstate. Bunch of trees. Mutants. Ya know, the normal stuff." Pietro flipped through a few pages in a magazine he happened to 'mis-place' in the 7-11 miles back...  
  
"How much longer 'till we git there?" She raised a brow, fingers moving strands of white away from her freckled cheeks. _Sunburned_ freckle cheeks. _Gosh, the sun was hot all the ways wit' this car.  
  
_"I'd say about nine hours. Now, will that shut you up **now**?" Lance adjusted the rear-view mirror. "And will ya sit back? I can't see anything behind me with your big **head** in the mirror."  
  
"Ah don't think _ah'm_ 'ffectin' yer drivin' at'll, Lance."  
  
"She's right, Lancey. I mean, you always drive like this."  
  
"Pietro! Who's side are you on?!"  
  
"I'm taking sides?"  
  
"Gawd, ar'll boys this dumb?" She rolled her eyes, sinking back into the seat.  
  
"HEY!" The both shouted.   
  
"We heard that." Pietro looked to her.  
  
"Yeah.. And for that one, we're gonna make you share a room with **The Blob**." Lance chuckled to himself, seeming to find personal amusement in that joke.  
  
"Huh? Ah don't even know 'im." She sat indian style in the seat, adjusting the rather large shirt on her tiny little torso. "And if he's a boy, ah don't think **ah'm** sharin' a thang with 'im. Why can't Ah share with a girl?"  
  
Lance tapped the rearview mirror again. "Big head.. " Cough. Cough.  
  
"Ah'm even in tha WAY! Ooh.. Ah swear, boy, yer gonna be sorry when tha'night rolls 'round and the moon's up. Ah'm gonna lick ya like none before. Yer gonna bruise on yer ass, if you be all sass wit' me." Alana shot him a glare that could make almost anything cry - if only he saw.  
  
Even Pietro whinced. "Oh, Lancey - watch out. This one's fiesty."  
  
"I thought you liked your girls like that, Pietro." Lance nudged him, which made the pale boy seem to get a bit.. peachy.  
  
"Alr'aight, you too." She rolled those glittered eyes and placed her elbow on whatever bar that ran along the side of the car as an 'arm-rest'. Cupped hand held her chin as she looked to the passing ground below her. Her slender hands ran over the scabs along her upper arm and shoulder - the shingles. God, how they cut her up so much. The Farm.. Her friends.. Her Family..  
  
_Lord, if there is one, ah hope yer takin' care of them... Ah sure do miss'em bunches..._  
  
  
  
  
  
"Darren, you don't understand. We **can't** just walk out of here." Sue sighed, folding shirts as Darren stood near her sorting money into a tin.  
  
"C'mon. Someone's gotta be able to distract someone and we're outta here, babe." He was nudging her with a grin on his lips.  
  
Holly came into Sue's view, spinning around as she tugged on the straightjacket with a giggle. She was quite the attraction for the Farm, little kids tossed things at her while adults had their fun with cruel jokes and words. And ***thud*** she went into the side of Sue's table, white eyes looking up to her with dishevled hair and a few streaks of dust on her cheeks.   
  
"Kristina's gone.." She giggled, throwing her shoulders around as she struggled with the jacket.  
  
Sue's blue eyes widened, and her mouth gaped. "H-How do you know!?" She hushed Holly, holding her head in her gloved hands.  
  
"Went in a car with a man. A man. A MAN MAN MAN!" She giggled again, then continued. "I bet they're goin' to the zoo. To see some animals, ya know. I always wanted to see a lion. Rooooarrrrr." She began to roar and growl through her teeth, her feet slowly fading as her powers began to spark with her motions.  
  
"Holly - HOLLY! No dissapearing, okay?" Sue pet her on the top of the head. "When did you see this?"  
  
"Now now. Well, two minutes ago. You're late. You're late. Late for a very important date!" She giggled again as below her knees were now nothing but air.  
  
"SHOW ME!" Sue shook her by the shoulders.   
  
"Oh now, don't be hasty. Hasty Hasty! Blue Ford. Ford Ford. Four door. Beep." She giggled, half of her body just seeming to 'float' infront of the table.  
  
Sue let go of her as and turned to Darren, who had been listening the entire time as he tucked the tin can of money beneath a stack of shirts.   
  
"We're gonna do somethin', right?" Darren looked to her, rubbing her shoulder with concern.  
  
She nodded, strands of blonde framing about her cheeks. Blue eyes glanced about the area from where they were working - Blue Ford. A blue ford?  
  
"Look for a blue Ford.. " Darren nodded, looking over her head and about the crowd - squinting to see beyond to any parking lot.  
  
Sighing, she rolled her eyes - "I know that.. I _was_ listening to Holly... " Looking infront of her, she arched a brow.. "Holly?" She waved her gloved hand infront of her.  
  
She heard a tiny 'ouch' as she hit the invisible body of Holly, who was somehow free now from her straightjacket, and she grabbed at Sue's arm. Sue gasped as she was being dragged over the table top and then to the ground. Suddenly, it seemed as if she herself was fading away as she was being dragged on the ground; and finally Holly was in her vision again, white hair a mess about her face as she lifted Sue up to her feet. Putting a shaking finger to her lips with a giggle, she hushed Sue. Softly, she whispered - "Don't say a thing. We're... clear to them.."  
  
"But.. Darren.. " Sue looked back over her shoulder to the boy with changing color streaks in his hair and the frantic look of anger, confusion, and dispair on his face.  
  
"Hehe.. Don't worry 'bout your boyfriend, Juliet." She giggled, dragging her further and further away to a car and both of them ducked behind it. "We haven't got to the part where Romeo comes to her window and calls to her! THEN!" She looked to Sue, seeming to have this bit of.. wierd sanity all of a sudden. "Then.. Some people die and... and you'll get married and have babies."  
  
Well.. Most of her sanity.  
  
"Holly, that's not how it goes.." She shook her head, as she felt a bit of a tingle - they were becoming visible again.  
  
"Well, that's how my story goes. I'mma writer, ya know." Holly nodded, matter-of-factly and then peeked up to the glass window; pressing her nose on the glass and fogging of the window with the breathe from her nose. "There.." She pointed.   
  
Sue peeked up, wiped away from of the fog with her hand and looked to the blue car. Ford. She saw the little blue cross.  
  
"Okay, Holly. Make us invisible again." Looking to her side, she didn't see her.. "Holly.. Holly? If you went invisible again, I'm going to smack you.. " She hissed, frantically thwapping her hand about beside her.  
  
No voice. No body. Nothing.  
  
She was alone.  
  
Gathering her thoughts, she ducked down behind the car. She tore off those plastic gloves and went on her hands and knees. Crawling to the back of the car, she saw she was practically a direct line to the car. Glancing about her, and not seeing a single soul, she started for the blue Ford.  
  
A scream.  
  
An alarm.  
  
A thunder of pounding feet.  
  
  


And they were all coming from where she had just left.  
  


_Shit_. Quickly, she got up to her feet and darted to the Blue car to see a familiar face on the other side of the car...  
  
"Sue!" Darren's eyes widened, then he dissapeared into the car.  
  
"Darren - " She felt herself get pulled into the car as the door openned.   
  
"Sue! Gosh, I thought ya left my like my mom and dad. Geez, you scared me.. " He tucked a few strands of her hair behind an ear.  
  
She blushed a bit, placing her hands in her lap and lowering her head a bit. "How'd you get here?"  
  
"Holly.. Sue, I thought you were lost forever. I ..I don't think I woulda been livin' without you now.."  
  
She looked up to him, basically ignoring the fact that he said he _loved _her, "Oh my God, are you serious? Oh, Lord. Where is she?!"  
  
"Seems as if we have Romeo and Juliet of the Mutant World in the backseat of my car.." A woman said sullenly as she looked into the review mirror at Sue and Darren, golden eyes watching their movements as well as the stamping feet behind the car. "That play was always a favorite of mine. Such a **tragedy**, isn't it? Both of the lovers end up ...dying because they loved each other. Too bad your story doesn't involve your own death... yet."  
  
Sue looked up to the mirror, and sunk back into the seat; clasping her hands in her lap. She could see Darren doing the same, and sinking down in his own seat.  
  
The woman sighed, then looked to the passenger seat. "Alright, Kristina - we're fine. Now, call on some spirits and freak some people out so we can get the hell out of here." She ordered her, and put the car into gear; reversing, and turning out of the parking lot.  
  
Kristina did as she was told, closing her eyes and heard the voices fill her mind - Mutants. Humans. They came to her again. The spirits, oh how they came. Howling and shrieking in the wind outside, blowing trees and picking up dust. She could hear their voices mix with the commotion outside.   
  
Then the little boy came to her. That little boy from the Pit. The little boy who was cut in two. She could see him when she opened her eyes slowly. She saw his little body peeking over the "Parking Lot" sign they were just passing. His eyes, god how sad they were. Crusted blood about about his little abdomen in a jagged streak. Of course, he came visible in not two pieces - but in whole before he had died. Placing her hands on the window, she looked to the boy they slowly passed by; pale lips mouthing softly, "Don't worry, Daddy'll love you forever.."   
  
"Oh my Lord!" Sue shrieked, hiding her head in her hands.  
  
"What is it, Sue?" Darren rubbed her back.  
  
"It's - It's the boy.. Don't you see him?" Her voice quivered with every word.  
  
He nodded, "I do... Don't worry, it'll all be fine." He continued to rub her back with his arm about her.  
  
Kristina took her hand away from the window, and slowly took her eyes away from the window as well - the sworm of panic struck humans running frantically about had no affect on her. She began to feel remorse for this poor child.. How did it feel to just loose your life like that? Why did it have to be him? He was so young. Playing with the gold locket about her neck, she looked over to the once blue woman ( who was currently the Big Man again ). "Why did I have to do that?" Her voice was soft.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"... Bring the boy back."  
  
"I didn't **make** you bring that boy back. He must've came to you, Kristina." The masked woman's voice of the burly man was quite comical to the two in the back, but it was the woman. She did have that.. tone like her normal voice. Looking to Kristina as she checked left and right to leave the entrance of the Farm to the main highway, she pointed at her necklace as she once more became the 'normal' blue woman. "What is that?"  
  
She shrugged, looking down to the charm between her pale little fingers. "..I.. I think it's a picture of my family."  
  
"Well, isn't that sweet - " Gold eyes rolled as she started out on the highway.  
  
"...I never met my father." Kristina sighed.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You're my child now, part of _our_ family. All you need is **us**, my Child." The woman adjusted the rearview mirror to see the two in the back. "And, as for you two - I think you'll find it quite nice to be free once we hit New York. But, it's up to you if you'd really like to join us.." Her voice began to trail off..  
  
"What do you mean?" Sue rubbed her hands together. "Where would I go anyway? Oh, Jesus - My family's not going to want me, and ..and.. I want to help my friends back at the Farm. I want that place to burn.." Blue eyes strayed to the window, watching the lines pass by. ".. It's the least I can do for Alana.. "  
  
"If you put it that way..." The woman began.. "Then find a home in **us**. I'm sure you'll be _quite_ delighted. Plus, there'll be a bit of a surprise once we meet with a few of my... other children. Now let me introduce myself.. " The woman flicked on the blinker and changed lanes.  
  
"My name's Mystique.. And you will be under _my_ care from now on..."  
  
  


* * *  
  


**A/N:** Woo. Another chapter. On to the third one. =D.


	15. Family Reunion: Part One

© Autumn Raine  
  


**A/N:** YAR! woo.. Ha..  
  
**I don't own X-Men. Marvel. Or Anything that has some rich dude behind it. **_I'm just ...a girl. With a brain. And a story. =D. Yeah._  
  


* * *   
  
  


**Family Reunion: Part One**  


  
  
"V'hat do you mean, Gabby?" Kassien raised a brow, as she looked to this furred girl with the unexpected sullen personality.   
  
"I can't stand it here... And now.. Kristina.. Holly.. Both of them are dead, you know. And Sue and Darren - Ya know they're somewhere out there. They ran away before all this freaky choas stuff began." Gabby hung her head as she tossed white 'snow' from hand to hand.  
  
Sighing, Kass's small, gloved hands held one of Gabby's furred hands in her own - dark eyes looking up to her with a smile on her face. "V'ell then, mein fruend, ve'll get our behindz out ov'ere too..."  
  
Gabby smiled too, and inturn, held Kass's hands as well - _It's great to have a friend like her_. Lavender eyes glanced about her quickly as she heard a faint sound - the sound of shoes on the ground behind them. Not turning her head to look behind her, she looked down to Kass. She hugged her tightly and said in a hush whisper to her ear, "Who's behind us?"  
  
Kass blinked and then looked up to the burly Irish man - "I don't z'hink d'is is goin' to be very good.."  
  
Chuck, the Irish man, had gotten word of these two - slakin' on the job. Hands were loosely at his sides; massive chest heaving with every deep, long breath of his. Once he got to the embraced two, hands went to the back of each's neck and separated them; letting them dangle in the air on either side of him.  
  
Kassien squirmed on the right, gloved fingers reaching over her head and scratching furiously at the massive hands. Her plastic gloves began to ooze off her little hands from the sweat-like acid that was dripping and collecting from her hands. "Ich hasse Sie!"(*)  
  
"Hey - oh!" He exclaimed as he felt a bit of a tingling on his rough skinned hands. "You better stop those drippin' hands of yers, lass; or else it's to the Pins fer both yer arses."   
  
Gabby's eyes went wide at the sound of the word, **Pin**. _Oh please no_, she begged in her mind, eyes looking to the man as she dangled there; furred hands holdling onto the hands behind her neck from a fear of falling, _I don't wanna die... I don't wanna die.. Oh, Gawd - I don't wanna die like Alana!_ Tears began to stream down her cheeks, her mouth openning slightly as she cried.  
  
Kassien dropped her hands from the man's hands, letting the oozed plastic drip off her hands and fall to the dusty ground. Acid continued to drip from her fingertips like crystal water, but water **doesn't** cause the ground to sizzle and smoke with every drop. She felt herself beginning to cry, and she looked to Gabby to see if she was any better - but she was crying as well. _Ve're going to die and it'z all my fault.. Oh, mein Gott..._  
  
"Seems like ye can't git yer hands t'stop drippin', eh?" Chuck lifted Kass a bit higher from the ground so that they were a bit eye-level.   
  
She wiped tears away from her face, the acid hardly even affecting her as it mixed with salty tears and trickled down her cheeks and slowly dripped from her chin. Dark hair was in two little braids on the sides of her face, stray pieces stuck to her cheeks from her tears.  
  
"Ah, lass - Keep wipin' yer tears. Ya aren't **not** goin' to the Pin.. I'm bringin' you two Muties there now." Chuck's booted feet began towards the small barnshaped building that was aside from the larger barn. It was the Pin. The Play Pin. Humans had their time for sick enjoyment one on one.   
  
But Alana. Alana **died** here. One of their own.   
  
"No.." Gabby sniffled through tears. "No.. NO!" She began to squirm wildly, "I'm NOT dyin' like Alana! I ..I can't! I DON'T WANNA **DIE!**"  
  
Alarmed, Chuck lifted the girl with ease over his shoulder; holding her tightly as she kicked and wildly began thrashing her tail about.  
  
Kassien, on the other hand, hung her head with her hands over her teary face. She felt horrible - If she only stopped the acid on her hands, they wouldn't be going to _die_. It was all _her_ fault. _V'hy can't I have more control o'er zis.. zis **power** of mine? I can't do a t'ing v'ithout hurting people... Mein Gott..._ Dark eyes looked up the building they entered, titled floor and a row of rooms.   
  
The two people infront of one open room had on uniforms - white jumper suits and masks over their face. Their suit material was "Mutant Proof", sheilding the poor defenseless human from a variety of Mutations - Acid being one of them. One man, shorter and skinner than that of the burly Irish man, Chuck, had taken Kassien into his arms; carrying her into the room.  
  
Gabby cried out once more as she was passed off to the other man, which was about the same height as the other white-suited worker - "NO! You can't do this to us! YOU CAN'T!" She cried, hands holding onto the door way as she was carried in. Fingertips tightly gripped the frame with all her might, eyes closed tightly and she began to squeal as she felt herself being pulled by the white-suited man that was holding her. He tugged her quickly and her fingers slipped from the frame, and she dissapeared into that room with a shrill of a cry...  
  
"**GOD'S GOING TO PUNISH YOU ALL!**"  
  
  
  
  
  
Thomas stood at the doorway of the Play Pin's entrance, green eyes silently watching the action down the hall. Hmph, these mutants always tried to be so valiant and triumphant and most of all, dramatic, before they were .*sigh*, going to die.   
  
**_Muties, queens of the drama scene... Too bad they don't give out Oscar's to Muties._** Thomas rolled his eyes, not knowing that he was displaying his thoughts to the minds of the 'humans' inside. Poor boy, he was so dissillusioned that he was _truly_ human - and not a "mutie".  
  
Chuck looked to the door way, as well as a few other workers. Big boots clunked down the quiet hallway as he approached him. His Irish tone echoed as he spoke, "Eh, boy? You takin' to this as a movie, hey?"  
  
He blinked, and looked up to the man with his hands at his sides; feet backing up a bit from the man's large size. "W-What do you mean?"  
  
"I heard'ya, laddie, with my own ears. Yer remark to the two who just went to the Pin." Chuck raised a brow, "'ello? You remember, right?"  
  
"Oh.. Oh.. I remember.. Y-Yeah. Sorry, sometimes I don't know how loud I'm talking." Thomas rubbed a hand on the back of his neck as he continued to back up a few feet more. "Heh.. It's funny, you know. My dad says I talk loud sometimes too. Like, when he's workin' here - he always tells me, 'Oh, go run off - but don't speak so loud, boy. Keep your thoughts to yourself.'" He looked a bit anxious and nervous and most of all, uncomfortable as he was rambling to the tall man; his feet stumbling one over the other as he was walking backwards. He chuckled lightly, "Yeah.. Yeah.. Well - Better go." Swiveling on his heal, and ready to take that first quick run the _hell_ out of there - Chuck grabbed him by the back of the shirt; lifting him up and making him face him.  
  
"Calm down, me boy. I t'ain't gonna do ya any harm. Now, ye wanna go n' do a number to the "Muties", as you call 'em, inside?" Chuck smiled, then let the boy down.  
  
"Oh.." Thomas looked to the side as he was on the ground towards the Play Pin, "Well.. I can't - My father works here, so .. That mean's I can't.. Right?" He looked up to him.  
  
"No no.. I won't tell any one 'bout this one. You can git the little dark haired girl - we gotta young lad waitin' for the furry lass." Chuck nodded, then pushed the boy's back towards the Pin's entrance. "In ya go, boy - ask the lady over there and she'll bring ya around to the room."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kassien was on the floor in her room where was was going to... die in. Dark blue eyes glanced about the little metal plated room, her fingers giving a little tap on a near wall, then eyes looked up to the ceiling - as if she were looking towards the sky. "Mein Gott, z'is v'ill be mein last breaths in 'ere.." She whispered softly, her lip quivering as she looked over to the window - yes, shiny **clear** window - for was of the walls.   
  
There was two empty chairs. A bottle of beverage, and a few plastic cups. There was also a small bag of chips.   
  
No one was there yet.  
  
She looked over to the two doors. The one she came in, then another that was sort of blending in with the metal walls. It must have lead to the small room on the other side.  
  
Slowly getting up to her feet - she looked down at the stupid little 'costume' she had on. Dark spandex clung to the contours of her little, petite frame; light weight metal arm plates were over her forearms and the top of her hands - fingerless gloves on her small little hands. Her hair was, of course, in the two long braids; lightweight boots on her small feet as she began to move around.   
  
How ironic it really was - new clothes for her death.   
  
***CLANK***  
  
She looked quickly to the window, her feet carrying over to it so that she had her body against the glass. Hands were placed on the glass as she looked to...  
  
.."Anna?"  
  
  


* * *   
  
  
_Tranlastion:_ "Ich hasse Sie!"(*)  
I hate you! - Translation from www.freetranslation.com.. :D  
  


**A/N:** I have NO idea why this one didn't show up before. :/. I think it was because I didn't add it to the right story. xD. Hehe. Anywho, a new chapter will be up soon. =D.   
  
Please R+R! 


	16. Family Reunion: Part Two: The Joke's On ...

© Autumn Raine  
  


**A/N:** YAR! woo.. Ha.. Sorry if the beginning is WAY too much info packed. I'm trying to describe a character ( she's just introduced because... she needs to be ) and she's cool and needs some background as well. So bare with the info people, it won't hurt ya - it's only for the first like, third of the story. ^_^;;;  
  
**I don't own X-Men. Marvel. Or Anything that has some rich dude behind it. **_I'm just ...a girl. With a brain. And a story. =D. Yeah._  
  
  


**Family Reunion Part Two:  
"The Joke's On You"  
**

  
  
A girl of about 5 foot entered the room, clad in brown jeans, tank top, and bandana about her waist. Fingers ran through her short, black and red streaked hair as her rather... *ahem*... large friend followed in after her. Not only was he _large_, he was tall and seemed pretty strong to be a teenage boy. But his little pudgy, baby face seemed to give him a younger tone.   
  
The large boy closed the door after him, then moved over to the 'refreshment' table. Grabbing the bottle of soda, he merely flicked off the cap and downed the whole clear, carbonated beverage in about.. roughly 5 seconds. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he then let out a loud burp that even **shook** the walls.  
  
Kassien stepped back from the glass, ripping off her fingerless gloves and tossing them to the ground. She hated them and their fabric, and the way they made her feel. "Anna!" She shouted, then began to pound on the glass. "Anna, Mein Gott, how'd ya get in 'ere!?" She was happy - but sad and upset all at once. _V'hat if z'ey find out she'z meine schwester?(*)  
  
_Anna looked to the window, slowly taking a few steps towards it. Lord, it was Kassien. Where had she been all this time? She couldn't hear a word she was saying, but she saw her lips moving; how angry she and frustrated she looked. And what now? She was crying too? Anna moved a stray strand of her short black and red tipped hair out off her brow, then placed her hands on her waist. "Freddie - I need ya to stop with the snacks. You have to help me get her out."  
  
"Aww, shucks, Anna. Can't it wait just a minute? I'm almost done with the bag of chips.. " With that, a pudgy finger tossed a ridged chip in his mouth and chomped on it.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she looked back over to Kassien who was continuing to pound at the window. Slowly, she could see the window begin to frost and slightly crack from the severe cold that must have been coming from Kassien. Shaking her head, she remembered how little control Kass had over her powers. She always knew emotions made her a bit... careless. But still, it'd be a while until the glass would actually break from Kassien's pounds and snow that was most likely missing with her own Acid. But, the water she was making must've been diluting the acid coming from her at the same time - therefore weakening the mixture.  
  
Stepping over to the window, she was a few feet to the side of the condensing fog that was building up over the glass. Looking over her shoulder to the boy, Freddie, who was licking his salty fingers, she motioned for him to stand near her. He followed, and looked to the fogged window.  
  
"What's she doin', Anna?" Pointing to the glass, he raised a brow.  
  
"Tryin' her hardest to get out... C'mon, let's do what we were sent here to do, alright?" Green eyes trailed back to the glass. "Freddie, you know the drill."  
  
With a nod, the boy went over to the door and bent the frame so that the door would be practically impossible to open from the outside. Boy, the people who built this "Farm" weren't too bright with making **everything** in these rooms out of such pliable metal. Reaching a bit to the lens over the door, his large rough hands grabbed at the camera and tore it from the wall - bare wires sparking and sizzling as he just dropped the small 'toy' to the ground. Looking back to Anna, he gave a thumbs up then stood infront of the door; hands on his waist, back straight, and stomach out - absolutely nothing or **no one** could get through him if they even tried.  
  
Anna went to work, and faced the window. Kass was still pounding away, which would not only help, but it could hurt _both_ of them in the process. Tapping on the glass, she got Kass's attention. Finger pointed to the edge of the window where it met the metal wall; and Kassien went as told.   
  
Anna traced her fingertips over the small computer station infront of the window that were controls to the different methods of torture that were going to be used on her poor sister. Her powerful acid seeped through the plastic and metal buttons to wires and chips; causing them to spark and smoke as the acid ate away at the material in small rivlets from her acid. Metal began to slightly melt as it were butter beneath the strength of her acid and from the burning of various wires plastic exterior.  
  
Placing her hand on the window frame, she slid her hand up and down the piece; waiting for it to just bend and melt with her every move. And it did so, the acid ate and corroded the metal in such little time that it was comparable to aluminum foil. Kassien tore at the now flimsy material and embraced her sister on the other side.   
  
"Oh, mein Gott, Anna! I'm so happy d'at yer 'ere to 'git me out of z'is place!" She hugged her sister tightly.  
  
Anna squirmed a bit, trying to break free from her affectionate sister's grip. "Hey hey! Don't make me spit on ya...So, Calm down, Kassien - Thank me later, okay?" She pried away from her arms. They were sisters, no doubt about that; but they were so ...**different**. Anna, besides her few obvious physical differences like her eye color, hair colour, and height - had a completely different personality. She was more in control. More of a leader. More independant.  
  
"V'ell d'en, Anna - Ya theenk it'd be so eazy to git outta'ere?" Kassien looked to her sister with her head to the side.   
  
There was another obvious difference - that German accent. Anna didn't seem to have much of one compared to Kassien.  
  
"C'mon, Anna - I hear them comin'." Freddie looked over his shoulder to the both of them. He blinked a bit, "You know, you two look a'lot alike."  
  
"Oh, I don't need that right now - we've got to hurry up." Anna grabbed her sister by the arm and brought her over to Freddie.  
  
He picked up Kassien and put her over his shoulder, "Now you just stay calm and help out, if ya can while we're gettin' you outta here, Kassie. Can I call ya Kassie?"  
  
"Uhh... A'viaght." She blinked, brushing strands of her hair out of her face, then tossing a long braid over her shoulder. Feeling like a little insect on the big boy's shoulder, she looked down to her sister; she felt tears rolling down the sides of her cheeks still. She was so happy. So surprised. How did her sister know to get her out?  
  
"Gee, Kassie; You talk like Blue." Freddie looked down to Anna who was now at his other side. "How come you don't talk like them, Anna? Aren't you guys from Germany, or somethin'?"   
  
"Yeah yeah, but I don't feel like talkin' about it. Let's just get out of here already!" Anna pointed to the door.  
  
"Alright, Alright." Freddie sighed, cutting the small talk and kicking down the bent metal door with his booted foot.   
  
Men in white suits poured down the halls, metal tazers and guns in hand. Few dropped to their knees to prop up their guns - but, oh they were so slow for the three. Freddie quickly grabbed the metal door with ease and swung it at the metal gun muzzles which caused the little 'humans' to tumble and roll backwards into other white suited men.   
  
Smirking, Anna spat at one of the white suited men and ran off with Freddie and Kassien. She practically took pleasure in how easy it was to get themselves out of there...  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabby paced back in forth in her room - she was just waiting for someone to come in and torture her. She scratched at her arm from the tight spandex suit on her. Geez, it was so white. And there was random streaks of violet on the, surprisingly, loose cuffs of her sleeves. Her 'pants' were pretty loose as well: they flowed over her legs like sheets. It was pretty ugly, actually. "Gawd, I feel like a stoopid snowflake."  
  
Wandering over to the window in the room, she sat herself down infront of it. She could see through it entirely, whoever happened to stand on the other side could probably see her just as clear. But, no one was there. Why? She had no idea. But it was taking **much** too long. Pressing her nose against the glass, along with her two hands, she breathed onto the window again; letting her condenced breathe fog up a little section of the window. Pulling back, she etched a few words back on the glass.  
  
'**JOKES ON YOU**'  
  
Fingertips made a bunch of little exclaimation points after it. Even a little smiley face. Then a little stick figure. And a little boxed house - hmm. It was actually amusing her.  
  
Lavender eyes glanced to the appearing, dense fog area on the door near her that had a small mirror in the door as well... a few feet away to the left from her little art work. Leaning over to the left, eyes watched two slender fingers write on the glass.   
  
'**GET READY**'  
  
_Get Ready for what?_ She raised a brow, and looked behind her. Nothing was there, so why'd she have to get ready?  
  
Cupping her hands on the window, she placed her head between them - squinting to try and see passed the thick glass. No one was in the small room next to her. She looked over to the door again, and went on her toes; cupping her hands and leaning on the glass again to see what was going on. Blinking, she felt hard vibrations on the door; people were running outside. She could also feel really **really** loud sounds. Like... things were exploding or being hit.. or something like that.   
  
Sighing to herself, she slid her body back from the door. She crawled on her hands and knees over to the middle of the metal room and sat down; lavender pools looking sadly up to the brightly lit ceiling. "... I wonder if Alana saw the same thing before she died, too."  
  
Suddenly, she heard a noise. She had never heard it before because it made all the white hair on her body raise - someone else was in there. She didn't need heightened senses to know that, it was just obvious. Her tail flickered to the side when she looked over her shoulder.  
  
"W-Who are you!?" She shrieked, startled by the boy in the room who was smacking the little watch about his wrist. His image was staticy, like snow on a television. It flickered back and forth between a normal looking boy to a ..a.. blue, furry.. thing?  
  
"GAH! I hate z'is stupid theeng!" His hand pounded at it, and his image fizzled to the blue creature; a three fingered hand now pounding at the watch.  
  
She blinked and took a few steps over to him, lavender eyes looking up to the golden ones of the.. thing. Concluding he was German, because he sounded like a masculane accented Kassien, well not as thick, she poked him on the furry forehead. "'ello?"  
  
"EE!" He squealed, clenching a hand over his head.   
  
Blinking again, she wondered if she hurt the kid. But really, with a poke? "Sorry?"  
  
"It feelz so wierd to be touched by someone elze' wit' fur, ja?" He held her by the fabric covered wrist.  
  
"I.. I guess? Hey!" She tugged her arm, but with no success. "What'd you think yer doin'!?"  
  
"Shh, ve'll explain later. Come wit' me, Gabby." He hushed her. The way his golden eyes shimmered in the light of the room and the short strands of blue hair that framed about his cheeks actually... made her comforted. This stranger, who was going to save her, made her actually feel ...comfortable.  
  
Before she could open her mouth to ask something, she felt this odd feeling. This moment of silence and nothingness - to suddenly reappearing in the confines of an aircraft. She squeaked loudly when she realized she was now sitting in the small jet, and a loud ***thud*** of her head on the roof of the plane made her flop back in her seat with a whimper.  
  
**_Hush, Gabby - you're safe now._**  
  
Blinking rapidly, she held her hands to her head. _Great, now I'm hearin' voices!_ Pastel eyes searched around her - German Blue was still there. And a kid with a funky set of glasses. Along with a... familiar looking man with orange and black spandex suit that also covered his face.. And a bald headed guy. And ...someone with long, white hair. _Oh, gawd - is that Alana!_  
  
**_I'm afraid not, Gabby. Please - calm down. Your thoughts are so rampid._**  
  
She whinced again, sinking into her seat. Eyes looked up to the one in the pilot's seat - she had beautiful white hair and such a dark, chocolate complexion. As she looked to the woman's face, she noticed she had striking blue eyes that made her seem so.. unique. Gaze drifted to the dude in the wheel chair, a bit of sympathy crossing her thoughts that were once more interupted by that voice.  
  
**_You're thinking too much, again._**  
  
Her hands went to her temples again as she drew her knees up to her chest. She could tell the guy in the wheel chair was still looking at her. She flinched as she felt someone touch her shoulder.  
  
"Jokes on z'em, ja?" The German Blue kid chuckled, patting her shoulder.  
  
"Kurt, I think you should leave her alone now." The red headed girl pulled the now named "Kurt" back into his seat.  
  
"Sure, Jean..", he huffed a sigh.  
  
Jean, the red headed girl, looked to the bald headed guy. Their gaze seemed like it was a frozen moment, as if they were talking to eachother in some way - _maybe they could see their brains with their eyes and stuff. Well, that's kinda gross._ She laughed to herself slightly, looking at them both look to her and share a soft laugh as well.  
  
"Well, Professor - I think we should stop looking at everyone's _brains_." Jean laughed, and sat back in her seat; hand flipping hair over her shoulder.  
  
The bald guy, Professor, shared in her humor and then looked to Gabby with a smile. "Ah, yes - seems as if we're probing around too much, then."  
  
The kid with the funky set of visors coughed loudly to clear his throat, the positioned himself so that his back was still straight as he leaned towards the professor. "Professor, don't you think we should get more than _one_ out of there? We're strong enough to get the whole **entire** mutant population in there out of it."  
  
_Eh, he sounds arrogant_... Gabby concluded, lavender eyes focusing on the visor kid.   
  
The Professor looked over to the kid slowly, hands resting themselves on the arm rests of his wheelchair. "Not so fast, Scott - We must take precautions before we get ahead of ourselves."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The hum of the jeep's motor came to an abrupt stop as it screeched into the parking lot of another road side 7-11. Wearily, Alana peeked over the side of the jeep as Lance and Pietro had already hopped out and were making their entrance into the store.   
  
Sighing to herself, she picked up a ragged shirt from the seat next to her and crawled out of the backseat; jumping over the side to the ground. Her other hand fanned over her yawning mouth, sluggishly dragging her feet over to the ladies bathroom.   
  
The door, if there was one, was open; a few rows of bare, bright lights shinning up the dirty little room adorn the paint-peeled ceiling. As she got closer, she noted the grimy door that was written on and covered with dents and burn marks; and she also noted the disgusting rust on the knob as well. Raising her upper lip in a bit of disgust, she went inside the bathroom - giving the door a kick behind her to close it.  
  
Throwing the shirt over one of her shoulders, fingertips twirled at the faucet knobs and then went under the fresh water that was dripping from the silver faucet. Rincing her hands, she then dabbed the shirt into the water and patted her face with it. Water dripped down her little nose and cheeks, collecting at her soft jawline, then dropped down into the sink below. Violet eyes looked up at the mirror infront of her, catching a glimpse of her reflection.  
  
She gasped as she saw what she had looked like in the lended clothes, the cuts and bruises - and... that ugly tatoo'd barcode. Leaning closer to the mirror with her shoulder, fingers poked at the inked numbers on her pale skin. Blinking, she took the shirt and held it under the running water. She rubbed at her skin with the fabric, teeth biting at her lip a bit.  
  
"Ah don't want this stupid numbers to be all o'er mah arm. Ah ain't no stinkin' criminal, now." Dropping the shirt from her hands, she looked back to her facial reflection.  
  
She never took time to care about what she looked like. Hell, she never had the chance to even "adore" her appearance in a mirror. Her shimmering eyes squinted a bit from the light in the bathroom, it sure was beginning to get bothersome. Immediately, she caught her flaws.   
  
_Mah nose is too small. _A pale little finger poked at the tip of her button nose.   
  
**Thud.**  
  
Swiveling about on the heal of her foot, she faced the door once more; knees slightly bent just incase she had to plow down whoever it may be at the door.   
  
"Uh, I was just wonderin' if you were almost ready 'cuz we're gonna get going in a few... " Lance blinked, jutting a thumb in the direction of the jeep.  
  
"Bah, ya had meh fool'd as if some weirdo was gonna be there.. " A sigh slipped passed her lips as she turned back to the mirror, turning off the running water and picking up the ragged shirt. She tossed it into the small waste pail, and looked back to her reflection. She was still squinting from the light in the bathroom that began to flicker, her focus purely on the black numbers on her arm. Poking it again, she let out a sigh.  
  
"...What's that?" Lance questioned softly, daring to step into the ladies bathroom! Well, it wasn't a nice bathroom - actually, it looked like a men's bathroom.  
  
"What? Oh, mah codin' - don't'cha got one too?" She looked over to him.  
  
With a thick brow raised, he slowly shook his head in confusion. "...No. Why would I?" Brown boots shifted his weight.  
  
_He don't got one..?... _  
  
She almost didn't even understand. It made no sense. How come they weren't marked like she was? Maybe they were run aways or something...? Rubbing her fingers at her temples, she passed another sigh - this one a bit louder than the last. "Ah.. Ah don't understand why yer runnin' 'round wit'out a number on yer arm. Ya know, you can git in trouble fer that.. " Well - at least she tried to make sense of it.  
  
"Alana... You need to know that not **all** the mutants in the world are treated like you guys were back in that Hell Hole."   
  
"That Hell Hole was the only place Ah've been 'ccepted as ah was because of what Ah look like, an' what Ah can do.. It was mah home fer years.. ten years. Ah don't even remember mah life before it, and if ah did; ah swear, it wouldn't be nice. It's a Hell Hole, but it's home to many like me - .. **_us_**.." She snapped.  
  
"You're accepted by us, aren't you? And no one's been questionin' who **we** are when we go into stores, right? They haven't the slightest idea. They just think you look like that because it's a trend. I've seen a bunch of humans with their fancy contacts tryin' to get the eye colour you, and so many others, have. Deep down, it's **them** who was to be like **us**. But they're jus' too afraid." He turned, and stepped out of the bathoom; boots scuffing a bit along the ground as he head to the jeep. Fingers jingled the keys as he took them out from her pocket.  
  
Sighing, she slid her fingers into the short's tiny pockets and walked out of the bathroom; pupils dilating from the darkness around her. Ah, she loved the dark.  
  
_Who'd want t'be like me...**  
**_  
A blur of blue flashed across her, then the white haired boy was seated in the passenger seat of the jeep in no more than another blink of hers. A slender hand held onto a black cell phone as he nodded, and then mummbled something - then closed the phone.   
  
"Alright, change of plans - we're going back to the Farm. Magneto's orders." He slipped the phone into his tight pant's pocket.  
  


* * *  
  


**A/N:** Expect me to be lurking around now to get this frickin' fic completed. I will not push it off, like I did for a **LONG** time! I SWEAR! WEEKLY there will be another chapter until it's done. :O  
  
If I don't, stalk me down and beat me with fish! !  
  
Oo, cliff hanger. :P.


	17. Waves of Confusion

© Autumn Raine  
  


**A/N:** ALRIGHT! Geez, I slack **so** badly. I'm horrible. Beat me with fish! ! Ok, I'll try to put out a chapter once a week ( so every sunday. :D. ). I mean, it's almost done anyway.. I'm thinking. It could drag on forever, but I'm not going to do much of a resolution. But the actions still going. And.. yeah. Oh with it. :]!  
  
**edit:** Last chapter, I said Alana was in the Farm for ten years. It's really seven. I'm just retarded. ^^;;  
  
**I don't own X-Men. Marvel. Or Anything that has some rich dude behind it. **_I'm just ...a girl. With a brain. And a story. =D. Yeah.  
  
  
  
_

**Waves of Confusion**  


  
  
  
  
"Alright, change of plans - we're going back to the Farm. Magneto's orders." He slipped the phone into his tight pant's pocket.  
  
"Why?" Lance slipped the keys into the ignition as Alana climbed into the backseat of the Jeep.  
  
"Seems as if Baldy and the X-Geeks are up to the same things we are. And Mystique's been around there too. I heard she got three in a car. No powerful mutants, but at least they're out. Come to think of it, how many more are at the Farm, Alana?" Blue eyes shifted to the girl in the back, who was struggling with her seatbelt and her rising shorts on those slender legs. Elbow leaned on the back of his seat as he turned to face her.  
  
"How shoud Ah'know? Ah don't sit there 'nd count 'em.." Rolling her eyes, she slouched in her seat; seat slightly creaking as Lance turned out of the Parking Lot and back onto the road - destination _back_ to the Farm. Violet eyes drifted to the road and then back to the white haired Pietro who was now preoccupying himself ( due to his short attention span ) with a girlie mag he seemed to have swiped from the 7-11. "Why do we **_all_** gotta git' 'em? Can't Ah jus'.. go somewhere else. An' ya'll do the rescuin'?"   
  
"Because we're a team now, Alana. Jus' because you're not super powerful doesn't mean we don't want you. Don't you realize that we're never gonna get along wit' humans, especially when some of us look different or can't control ourselves?" Lance butted in, hands gripped on the wheel as he quickly glanced back and forth to the rear-view mirror and the road.  
  
"Yes, we're a team - and part of that is to help other people like us. My dad's right, humans need to learn a lesson from some of us - and I think we should start with the ones at the Farm." Nodding, he flipped a page in his magazine. Assuming role as the 'leader' in this, he began explaining his quick plan for attack. "So, I was thinking, we should just raid the place - let everyone free. And if the X-Geeks get in the way, we'll beat the crap out of them. We'll do this at nighttime so Alana could sneak around and help even more. We'll get there by tomorrow night.. Hopefully. If Lance doesn't drive so _slow_!"  
  
"Ah neva' said that**_ ah_** was gonna help ya'll do this!" Alana snapped, hands gripping onto the back of the seat as she leaned forward. That loose belt about her waist became tighter as she moved closer. "**_Ah _**said that ah **_ain't _**gettin' involved in no faightin'. Team 'r no team, ya'll got me outta there, an' that's _real_ nice of ya'll; but ah **_can't_** an' **_don't_** wanna go back there! All ah said was ah was gonna **help** mah friends!"  
  
"Calm down, Alana. They ain't going to hurt you - All you hafta to is do that thing you do when you go into the shadows, appear a few feet over, and then kick the crap out of them. Can't you manipulate shadows or somethin'?" Lance said again, apparently becoming the voice of reason.. Pft, what a _reasonable_ voice. "If you can do that, that'd be awesome."  
  
"Ah don't unda'stand this.. Ya'll said you were gonna take me t' be safe, n' now yer bringin' me back...?" She blinked, glance shifting back and forth at the two. "Ya'll don't know what yer up a'gainst.. "  
  
"A bunch of humans." Pietro snapped back at her as he tossed the magazine to the floor of the jeep and folded his arms over his chest. He seemed to be loosing his patience with her, and almost every other thing that was merely _breathing_ around him. "We're up against a bunch of humans, and a bald guy. Seriously, Alana - who do you think's going to win? No one can lay a finger on the Quicksilver without getting knocked on their back. I'm **_way_ **too fast for some southern bozos. No offence."  
  
Alana sunk back into the cushions of her seat, arms folding over her chest as she leaned on the side of the jeep; eyes looking to the street's yellow dashed lines become a blur as they merged into one from Lance's speed.  
  
Part of her wanted to believe the two, that going back would be something, in a way, that she wouldn't regret. She'd get her vengence. She'd get her victory. But what if it didn't work? What if _she_ wasn't powerful enough? Gosh, these two seemed to have pretty much a real good control of all their powers - but she hardly knew what hers even were! She knew about her shadow travel, sensitivity to light, and slight levitation abilities.. But what if her shawdow abilities were **more**?  
  
But all of this seemed so tainted, as if _other_ motives were behind everything. She didn't understand, she barely even knew the two. Her once Miracle Mutant had now seemed a bit powerful and controlling - that of which she didn't find too attractive. Maybe he was just being protective? Her own jumbled thoughts weren't even making sense in her mind as she thought of all the pros and cons of returning - sure, she was willing to in the beginning, but she's seen this.. world. Other things that go on _outside_ of the Farm. No one knew about her at **any** of the pit stops.. But still, fear etched at her mind as she struggled to convince herself that, in some way, going back there will be a positive thing.   
  
"I don't get it, Pietro - she was all excited to go back when we first got her about goin' back to get her friends, now she doesn't even want to go back. What's with that?" Lance glanced to Pietro, his voice a bit soft over the hum of the engine. He didn't particulary care if Alana had heard him or not, but he tried to make sure she couldn't tell that they _were_ talking about her.  
  
Pietro sighed, slender hand shifting through white hair as he refolded his arms over his chest a few times. Visibily uncomfortable, he gave a quick, sharp glance at Lance. "People change, Lancey - I mean really, if you had a chance to leave a Hell Hole, you wouldn't want to go _back_ to it without knowing exactly _what_ was planned." Pressing a quick sigh, icy eyes darted to the road infront of them as they passed a small sign that said **YOU'RE NOW LEAVING NORTH CAROLINA! WELCOME TO THE SOUTH!**, and then he glanced back to Lance. "It was mean to tell her we were even going to New York, too. Part of me wishes my father didn't even want to get involved with her, and that we would just help all of 'em at once." His sentences came quicker and muffled as he sunk into his seat, back slouching and shoulders slightly scrunched.  
  
"So what was really Magneto's plan anyway? We aren't goin' to the Farm _just_ for the rest of them, are we?" Lance blinked.  
  
"No, seems as if he has a bigger plan for all this. We're going to make the news.. again. I didn't mind planning to get all of them out of there, but my father seems to have this obsession with Baldy and his little geeks." Pietro spoke rather quickly again, eyes drifting about the car. "We still lied that she'd be safe from everything."  
  
"We can still try, Pietro - we can't give up. Magneto - "  
  
"_Who cares about **Magneto** anyway!?_" He snapped.  
  
"What's with the mood swing!" Lance snapped back, thick brows furred on his brow behind choppy brown bangs. Dark eyes stared at his passenger before looking back at the road.  
  
"BECAUSE! This whole thing is too big for us, Lance; even a challenge I can't do myself.. We should just leave it to the X-Geeks; take a few and then just go. But, knowing my father, he's going to want to start some sort of Mutant Revolution... I never thought of it till now that our _lives _are on the line. Every mutant. Even **_her_**.. " He jutted a thumb to Alana, whom seemed to have drifted off to sleep on the back seat of the Jeep, as he glanced over the seat as well. Her thin arms dangled over the edge of the seat from where she'd lay on the cushion, hair also strung out in directions as a cloth wrapped about her legs. Her cheeks were wet, as if she had been crying - or even _still_ crying.   
  
Startled, Pietro sat back in his seat; hand reaching into his pocket to swiftly withdraw the ringing phone from his pocket in less than a second. With a flip, he had it by his ear; eyes blinking as he shifted his glance unsteadily about the inside of the jeep.   
  
".. What do you mean? Father, I **am** taking your orders seriously! ... I know, but it's like we're lying-- Yeah, I know how cruel humans have been to us-- But that doesn't mean she has-- ... Alright, Father! God, you know she's petrified of going back there now! ... What, tell her about all the bad things they've done to her? Is that supposed to make her change her mind?-- It will? ... They did **_what?_**" Facial expressions had seemed to wipe off his pale face as he turned to look at Alana in the back seat, slender hand grasping her arm and turning it slightly as he searched upon her bare upper arm. Eyes widened at the set of numbers and small lines etched on her skin in black ink, fingers loosening their grip about her wrist until it dangled on his soft fingertips and then dropped from his hand.   
  
"I'll tell her just that.. " Awe-stuck, as well as slightly ticked off, Pietro flipped his phone closed and slipped it into his pocket. Hand slapped at Lance's shoulder as icy blue eyes narrowed at him. "Did you know about the numbers on her arm?"  
  
"Ack!-- Yeah, didn't you?" Glancing to him, he'd raise a brow.  
  
"NO! Why didn't you say anything?! That changes **_all_** of this now, Lance. All of it." Pietro pointed to the side of the road. "Pull over. We're gonna wake up Alana and tell her we're going back with **no** way of her getting out of this. I wish you would've said something earlier about this, especially that you knew."  
  
"I didn't know the **whole** time!" Lance snapped, jerking the car over to the side of the road with a slam of his booted foot on the brakes. Partically gloved fingers pulled the car into park as he shifted his body to face Pietro. "I found out at the last stop - she seemed **_really_** confused about why she had one and **_we_** didn't. She thinks we all got one, and I told her that we don't live like that. There'd be no way in **hell** that I'd ever let some weirdo tattoo numbers on me!"  
  
Pietro stood once the car stopped and climbed into the back of the jeep, arms craddling Alana as he picked her up and then settled her down upright on the car seat. "Alana.. Alana, wake up.." He hushed softly, despite how anger was pumping through his blood. How could a bunch of dumb humans treat people like this? People, mutants are **people**. Not some animals they've made them seem to be, ones that have been there so long that they know almost nothing of their other kind out in the world. Soft hands cradled her little face between them, continuing to say her name until her lashes fluttered at her awakening.   
  
_They're going to pay_. Pietro looked at her, brows narrowed in his internal frustration ( not only from the news but from the change of plans, his consistant change of moods, and as well as the news from his father. ); but his eyes still remained soft to her as she opened her eyes.  
  
"P-Pietro?" She blinked, noting that now she was sitting up, the car wasn't moving, and Lance was staring at the two of them from outside the jeep. What was going on? How long had she been sleeping?  
  
"Alana, tell me about the numbers on your arm. Who did this to you? Why? When? How?" One of his hands left her cheek to quickly, as well as a bit roughly, grasp at her thin upper arm and slightly manuver it so that she could see.   
  
"Pietro.. - Ow! Yer hurtin' me!" Batting sleep away from her eyes, as well as the remainder of her previous tears, she squeaked as he tugged at her arm; moving her to see those **awful** numbers again. Pulling her arm back away from him, she pushed his other hand away from her cheek as well. "**Why?** Ya'll neva' wanted t' know in tha first place, now ya'll 'are so curious?" It hurt her a bit to be shifting from adoring her dear, white haired angel - to now hating him for asking about those disgusting numbers. Her identity. Her **former** life. "If ya wanna know, it was mah name back at tha Farm; Ah wasn't called "Alana" by 'em there. Ah was numbas."  
  
"My father just told me of what went on when you were numbered. Alana, tell me - **honestly** - that you want to hurt them for treating you like this. I know I would if I was ever slapped with a bunch of numbers-"  
  
"Ya'll know ah want somethang from this, but ah can't git me back there - they're gonna know meh if ah walk on in there. Ah'm not scared for me.. Mostly.. " Dark eyes glanced at the two of them. "But ya'll don't know what it's like in there, 'n if ya'll get stuck.. I - I dunno what Ah'd do.." She bit at her lower lip a bit, looking up to Pietro as she held onto her long white hair that drapped about her neck. Twirling it about her hands, she looked down to the floor of the Jeep - she was so confused. And they must have been as confused as she was. Perhaps she'd have to pay for her absolute freedom. "... Sure, Ah wanna beat tha livin' shit outta them, but Ah guess doin' that's a'price ta pay, raight?"   
  
Smiling, Pietro looked to Lance then to Alana. "You paid enough to them, now it's time for you to show them what you can do. Look, I even debated going back or not, but the X-Men would have done a better job with this.. I hate to admit it though." He pressed a sigh.  
  
"X-Men? But, don't you hate 'em?" She raised a brow.  
  
"Yeah, well.. We just don't get along." Lance stated, his own thoughts traveling at the sound of "X-Men" to a particular young recuit on that team...  
  
"Baldy and his geeks think we can all live together and hold hands.. Be happy and crap." Pietro rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "Pft, there'd be **no** way."  
  
"Oh, Ah guess he doesn't known what's _really_ goin' on at tha'Farm, huh?" Again, she glanced back and forth to them; Lance had hopped out of the driver's seat and was pacing about the Jeep's length, and Pietro stood infront of her, arms crossed and back straight.   
  
"Pietro.. I don't think we're alone." Half gloved fingers pointed to the clear sky's streaks of lightening appearing from quickly building grey clouds that began to hide the moon's light. A steady wind began to pick up speed as Lance nudged Alana's shoulder. "Baldy knows a lot about this stuff; he's a weirdo. A mutant, but a weirdo. Believe me.. " Glancing to Pietro then back to Alana, he tapped her again on the shoulder. "I have a feelin' there gonna make a bit of a stop here because they know we're here.. And they're gonna try and distract us."  
  
"Not if we distract them first." Pietro snapped, looking to Alana and picking her up to her feet. "Look, once they land, sneak up on their Jet and get inside. Mess around with some of the circuits and see if any of your friends are on it." Glancing to Lance, who was now standing in the middle of the small road with his hands at fists at his sides and head back as he waited for the Jet to arrive, he called out to him quickly. "Lancey, I doubt the Cat's on board."  
  
"Shut up, Pietro!" He grummbled and watched as the belly of the Jet had landed off to the side of the road, a bit of a gust blowing any debri away from the craft as the engine cut and the small shaft opened from the belly.   
  
"Alana, go!" The white haired beauty hushed to her, swiping her up into his arms as he carried her in a blur towards the craft; setting her down in the soft grass near by. Slightly confused, Alana looked at Pietro - _So that's his power', huh?_ - Looking over to the Jet, she felt herself begin to fade into the lack of light about the underside of the Jet; a faint, sheer outline of her form still seen since it wasn't completely pitch black under a late summer's night sky.  
  
"How'd ya know Ah could do that? W-What if they see meh?" Her voice was faint as she trailed towards a small, dark crack near the door, where the hatch to the wheels must be; eyes peering up at the large craftmanship of the plane.   
  
"Just don't think!" Pietro hushed, and in another blur, he was gone; to where, she had no clue, but she hoped not far.   
  
_Jus' don't think; how dumb of' an idea is that!  
  
_Hands slowly lifted to the crack, and in a split second, she felt nothing as she passed between the small open space into a small openning; lurking about until the depths of the small, lightless space was quickly illuminating from strung lights along the lower level of this aircraft. Stepping forth from the soft shadows, she appeared as she was - pale skin, white hair the works; hands slightly grazing the wall as she continued down a short length until she met with another door, which must have led above to the cockpit.  
  
**_Not thinking is actually a bright idea while on this ship - especially if it's thinking from an intruder._**  
  
Eyes widened as she heard a voice flood over her own thoughts; an older man's voice. _Aw, Gawd.. _ She looked to one of the lights and raised on her tip toes, hand shortly merging with the shadow behind the fixture then jerk up through the fixture; causing it to short and slowly fizzle out. She knew she was able to do something with electronics; ever since a few days ago with the Pit, she was able to some how confuse one of the machines.   
  
"W-Who's out' there?" She called out, pupils slightly dilating as the bulb slowly died above her. Her body seemed to be bathing in the darkness that consumed the small compartment below.  
  
She glanced around, confusion keeping her alert and her eyes wide - _Why ain't they respondin'?_  
  
**_I was waiting for you to respond, dear._**  
  
Again, that voice washed over her own thoughts - dispursing her thinking so that it was focused just on this one voice. She bit at her lip, trying her hardest not to think, not to talk to herself - _Gosh, this sure is hard!  
  
_Eyes looked upward as she heard heavy footsteps above, then a pause - then a few more of sets of the foosteps. Fearful, her slender body clung against the wall, her image quickly fading as she immediately moved herself several feet away from the pounding feet - but still, whomever or whatever it was still lurked above.  
  
Steel claws swiped at the metal of the ceiling, cutting out a small, jagged hole - and then, with a clank from a harsh punch, the small circle fell to the floor, white light from above shining down like rays from the sun. Soon, a large man came down from the hole and he crouched down on his knees when he landed. Large hands went to his sides and the metal claws soon dissapeared back into his flesh.  
  
Alana clasped her hands over her mouth, eyes staring at the man who'd just entered; as well as slightly squinting as the light seeped into the small compartment. _Ah'm still safe - can't see meh in tha dark; least ah hope so. Aw, shit - Ah've gotta stop thinkin'!_  
  
Once more, that voice rang in her head - **_He can't see you, but he can smell you; he also has my help to lead him to you._** - Instantly, she moved again; cornering herself by floating close to the ceiling near the place where she had entered into this small place.  
  
With a loud grunt, the large man paced down the small hall; hand pressing at a light switch which illuminated several small, yet strong, lights that ran beneath the ceiling. Eyes glanced back to the end of the hall as he saw the petite girl appear floating above the ground, eyes squinting as the lights had flickered on and she slowly went to her feet.   
  
"Please, don't hurt meh!" Arms crossed infront of her face as she lowered her head, preparing herself for any of this guy's tricks.   
  
The man replied with a snarl, feet moving closer towards her, "I'd only hurt ya if -- What the?"   
  
_Why'd he stop? W'as he lookin' -- _ Plum eyes blinked as she lowered her arms, and a hand clasped over her right upper arm; hiding the numbers on her arm. "What?"  
  
"What are you, some kind of runaway or stowaway or somethin', 'eh kid?"   
  
_He saw them numbas... _She blinked again, turning her body a bit so that that arm was out of view; head tilted a bit to see him again. "Uh, Ah guess."  
  
"Logan, is everything alright? Seems as if Pietro and Rockhead seem to be heading in the same direction as --" A brown haired boy jumped down below as well, hand running through his hair as he turned to face the other two. "So, that's the girl the Professor was talking to, huh?"  
  
"There ain't be no body talkin' to me down 'ere!" She snapped, feet slightly hovering off the ground as her hands were put in fits.  
  
"Whoa, calm down there, 'kid. No body's gonna be hurtin' you." Logan, who was the larger man, lifted up fists of his own; except his bared a three-clawed set on each.  
  
"How'd you get on here? And why? Are you with the Brotherhood?" Gosh, this other kid seemed to be oozing with questions.   
  
"Ah got mah ways, n' ya'll should really fix up them wheels - neva' know what ya can let get in, now do'ya? **_An'_** what if Ah'm part of 'em?" Ah, there - she answered them all. Attitude was added to that southern twang; the kid with the shades was too nosey for his own good.   
  
"If you're a part of 'em, then who are you? I've never seen you before.. " Logan's eyes narrowed, brows pushing on his brow as he studied the girl. He also went to visually glance at the small hole below her from which she hovered - the openning to the outside. The small openning for the wheels that were currently in use from when the Jet had landed.  
  
"So you **are** with those knuckleheads.." The nosey kid with the visors crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Ah'm Alana, and ya'll better not be doin' anythang to hurt 'em." Gaze glanced back and forth between the two, hovered feet carrying her over a few inches back so that she was aligned over the openning as she hovered. "An' ah'm gonna go n' check on 'em now.. If ya'll could 'scuse me, now.. " Her slender body lowered down into the small, dark squarein the ground; and she felt a soft relief as her body welcomed the darkness and the darkness, in turn, welcomed her. Until she was nothing but a sheer outline, she seeped out of the plane like water between hands and she was out. Crouching on the floor, she felt her body reacustom itself to the outside's light; her pale skin soon appearant, as well as the rest of her little form. Head ducked as she heard the clank of those metal claws abover her and body dropped to the floor, and she began to crawl upon the floor towards the small ramp that had opened up below the belly of the Jet. Glancing back with every opposite drag, she noted the sounds of metal scraping metal and, what it seemed, small flashes of red. Perhaps a laser?  
  
"What are you guys up to?" A red haired girl stood near the end of the ramp as Alana had now crawled beneath the ramp; her small head peering over the side at Lance and Pietro who stood with fists and stern faces.   
  
"Nothin', we're just goin' somewhere; what's it to you and the X-Geeks?" Lance grit his teeth, one fist hand slamming into an open palm as the knuckles of his fist cracked in a single blow to his palm. "Why, gotta problem with that, Red?"  
  
"Jean!" Feet pounded down the ramp, causing Alana to duck back behind and hug her knees to her chest. "Some girl-- She was just on the Jet. I have no idea how-"  
  
"She got on by the wheel shafts, Cyke. Somehow, she can just.. go through things or somethin'."  
  
"Alana?" A small blue trailed behind Pietro as he stepped up the ramp, his slender form held back by large, burly hands of Logan. "_What'd you do to her!?_"  
  
"We didn't do a thing, Quick - She got off the same way she got on." Upper lip went up slightly as he grabbed Pietro by the neck and lifted him closely to his face. "You know 'er, right, Quick?"  
  
"Put him down, Wolverine!" Lance snapped.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Lance!" Scott hissed, fingers going to press at his visor covered temple.   
  
"Scott, no!" Jean held onto Scott's opposite arm, tugging him back slightly. "Logan, put Pietro down; we shouldn't be doing this. We're needed back at the Farm."  
  
Gasping, Pietro was let go and he stummbled back to his feet - regaining balance as he rubbed quickly at his neck and glanced up at the three X-Men. "T-The Farm?"  
  
"It has nothing to do with you guys, just stay out of it." Scott hissed again, dispite the tug on his arm and the practically huge mental slap Jean had given him.  
  
"Hey! We were there, Cyclops - and we already got one of 'em. Magneto--"  
  
"Lance, stop!" Pietro glared at his older teammate, then looked back to the X-Men. "So, how many have you heros 'saved'? Five? Ten? How many do you guys have packed on that little plane of yours?"  
  
"It's none of your business, kid." Logan interjected, feet trailing down the ramp as he looked to Pietro and Lance. "I know she's still 'round here; and _very close_." Nostrils flared as he glanced from side to side, and then behind him.   
  
Blinking, Alana closed her eyes and faded once more into the Jet's underside shadows; using all her might to conceal herself as she felt her body merge into one with the darkness. Shadows crept about around the Jet, moving as fast as she pushed them to go; causing no breeze, or trace, or sound. Her few moments of bliss was ended when she had arrived behind Lance's Jeep; hands holding onto the side of the Jeep as she peered over the top. _Oh, gosh - please don't hurt meh!_ She fell to the ground on her knees, arms crossing her chest as she passed a bit of a shivered sigh. Why was she so scared of these people? They were mutants, but.. if they were 'good', they weren't doing much of a job presenting themselves that way. One hand had moved to cover her upper arm; sheilding those numbers from anyone's view. Even her own.  
  
"We're not going to hurt you.. " The girl, Jean, called out - obviously picking up Alana's thoughts. She took a few steps down the ramp as well, passing Logan and Pietro as she slightly floated in the air; hovering about two feet so that she could see over a few close obstacles. "It's alright, come out.. I know where you're hiding, Alana."  
  
"Yer not gonna put meh **back** in there!" Alana cried, crawling on her hands and knees away from the jeep and into the soft, dewy grass.   
  
Slender hand extended from her as she pulled Alana up off her feet and into the air towards her; setting her down infront of her as she lowered herself down to the ground. "See.. I didn't-"  
  
"What do ya'll want from meh?!" She snapped, hands forming fists as she looked up to the tall red haired girl. Tears began to swell in her eyes, but she swallowed them hard; her mind becoming a jumbled mess. Who were the good ones? Who were the bad? Why was she involved? _Why me?!_  
  
"Calm down, Alana. We understand-"  
  
"No - ya don't undastand. Ya'll seem to have yer own stuff 'gainst one anotha n' somehow ah'm gonna git involved? Well, Ah **_ain't_**!"  
  
Jean extended an opened hand at Alana, her telekenisis holding her still as she once more lifted Alana off her feet and into the air. "I can see your set numbers inked on your skin, and I know where you're from. I know what you've seen, and I know what you're thinking. You're like a painting, Alana - your mind shows me everything no matter what you do to try and dim any memories." Other hand also helped as she continued to restrain her. "Calm down - Like I've been saying for you do to. I know you're confused, but we may have some answers for you."  
  
"Red - put her down! She's not gonna go with _you!_" Pietro hissed, but was grabbed once more by Logan.   
  
"I'm gonna tell you once and only once, Quick - You get in the Jet and stick with us for now, or I'm going to make you a pin cushion in five seconds." Lip curled as opposite fist pressed against Pietro's chest from where he held him in the air. Pietro replied with a gasp, eyes wide and then a gulp.  
  
"No! Pietro told meh 'bout ya'll!" Alana cried out again, gritting her teeth as she struggled in the invisible force that had held her delicate body in place in the air.  
  
".. 460309-26." Jean set one hand down, loosening her intense hold on Alana as she took slow steps towards her. She felt Alana's feelings of confusion, guilt, anger, and sadness begin to wash into her; and she tried to understand those lost and jumbled thoughts that were spilling through Alana's mind. "... It's on your right arm, right? Those numbers? Along with small barcoding.."   
  
"H-How do ya know?" She went to turn her head away from Jean, and to her surprise, she was allowed; and she kept her check turned. Embarassed. Confused. Agered. Why was she making her feel all these things? Why was she remembering so much? What was she _thinking_ so much?  
  
"Alana, you know so much about the Farm that we need you to help us both. Don't you want to free your friends? Let them live? Ignore what Pietro and Lance told you about us, we're **much** different from what they say we are. If you give us a chance, you could help us when we help all your friends - we're already helped one of your friends." Jean kept Alana suspended as she glanced over to Scott who was beginning to start with Lance. Looking back at Alana, she extended one of her hands out in a friendly gesture. "Look, I won't make you choose sides - but we're all going for the same reason, right?"  
  
"Yea', but.. ah don't know who ah'm supposed ta'be believin'.. " Her voice was small and timid as she lowered her head, noting the hand but ignoring it as she kept her face turned. "Ah'm so confused.. "  
  
"Then we will do our best to clear up that confusion, Alana." A set of mechanical wheels was heard softly as it came down the ramp and onto the ground, heading over infront of the suspending Alana. Hands were on the arm rests as dark eyes looked to her. "Look at me, Alana.. I promise, no one will hurt you anymore than what you have already suffered."  
  
Cautiously turning her head towards the voice, that voice that was in her mind while she was in the plane!, she blinked - _Baldy? That's 'im?_ She felt a bit of relief as her feet were now on the ground and full control of her limbs and body was granted back to her.   
  
"If that nickname suits me, it's just fine." A bit of a smile tugged at his lips. "Alana, please.. Take us seriously. We're not here to cause any harm. Look at whom we've helped... " Closing his eyes for a brief second, he'd swivel his chair around to face towards the others that had been sparcely around.   
  
But they all stopped as the small flash, and greyish dust appeared with a set of bodies; a girl and a boy. Each, with obvious physical mutants, bore a bright white smile; perhaps with fangs, as well. Tails wipped around as the white one darted off towards Alana.   
  
"Oh, Gawd! Alana! Ya really **_are_** alive!" The girl leaped at Alana, pouncing her to the ground as she pinned her with her hands at her shoulders to the ground. "Wow! Jesus, Mary n' Joseph! Ya **_really_** ARE alive!" She repeated as she then wrapped her arms about the small Alana in a white furred hug.  
  
Although she was shocked at first, Alana smiled, arms wrapping about her dear friend. "Ha, ah guess ah'm alive!" Patting her back, she'd try to lift them both to their feet. "Gabby! Yer wit' tha X-Men?" Dark eyes would glance back to the Professor and the few X-Men that had been around, the uniformed ones. Her two scruffy guys were released and drawing back towards the Jeep. _They ain' leavin', are they?  
  
_

* * *  
  


**A/N:** Oo.. Cliffhanger.  
  
Sorry if this chapter was confusing. I didn't know exactly how I should have them meet, but this seemed like the best way after a few trials. Plus, I wanted to show how easy it was by most of them to be persuaded by others - like Pietro with his Dad, Alana with her internal struggle, as well as the over all confusion and drama going on with exactly _how_ the mutants at the Farm are going to be released. Will it be pandemonium? Or will it be a top secret?


	18. And It Starts: United We Stand

© Autumn Raine

**A/N**: Sorry about it's overdueness, my prior nonexsistance to the world has suddenly been overturned and I have this.. life. What the hell? O.o! I never had one before and now I'm never home! I DON'T EVEN RP ANYMORE! ;.;! WHY! OH, CRUEL WORLD! 

Oh, plus I've discovered a local comic book shop and I've been lurking around there. e_e; 

Wow, the new episodes are amazing. Is it me, or does the animation look smoother or something than the older ones? I think it does.. 

**And It Starts:**

**United We Stand**

"Ed, it seems as if several of the muties have gone missing in the past few days." A large man began scrolling images and data on a small computer screen, his other hand tapping at various keys as more and more data sprewed up on the screen.

"Yer kiddin', raight? They ain't missin'; they're dead." Leaning back in his leather wheeled chair, one chubby leg went to cross over the other as blunt fingertips took a chocolate off his desk and popped it into his mouth.

"Impossible. They're still on the tracking system." Short, sleeked strands of dark brown hung about his forehead; dark eyes drifting from the screen to Ed, then towards a few security cameras set up about Ed McCain's desk. "567237-97, 93727-04, 640231-06, 609074-32, and 628974-92 are all **missing because of the small chip serum that was placed in their blood stream – remember that? Their disappearances from the Farm don't seem to make any sense... Two of them were _completely missing from the PlayPin – not a trace, except for the case of 628974-92... Acid Ice... She must have had some help. Who was with her that-"_**

"They're **_dead_**, Blake – they're ain't no need fer ya ta'be all werk'd up 'bout this. Go n' git ya'self a beer." Pointing over to a small fridge in the corner of the room, he grunted. "'nd git me one of 'em, too."

Sighing, Blake Richards stood up from his seat and he placed his small laptop computer on McCain's desk; top still open as data scrolled across the screen like stock quotes. Strolling over to the small refrigerator, he leaned over and opened up the door; hand reaching inside and grabbing two bottles of beer. After he closed the door, he turned on the heel of his foot; eyes going wide and hands almost dropping the two glass bottles.

"W-Who the hell are you!?" He shrieked.

"What the—" Ed spun around in his chair, nearly falling out of it; his eyes also growing wide at the sparks that began to emerge from the controls on one side of the room. 

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm just _dropping in... And I think you guys **totally need a better security system." Half of a female adolescent body had emerged from the control systems, sparks and circuits were on the fritz from whatever this girl was doing. Gloved palms pushed onto the flat surface as she pulled up the rest of her small body, blue booted feet stepping onto the controls and lifting her so that now she stood on top of them. The small colored screens of hallways rigged with security cameras were now nothing but either blank screens, or full of white and black snow. Hopping off the control table, she moved over to Ed's desk; hands closing the laptop as she then picked it up off the desk. Tucking it under her arm she went to the door. **_

"Aren't you going to like, try and stop me? If not, then this was **_so_** much easier than what I was expecting." Rolling those blue eyes, her hand went through the door and seemed to take in whoever – or **whatever was waiting outside the door.**

"Y-You monster!" Blake cried out, reaching into his pocket for a small pocket pistol.

"I wouldn't do that, Sir; you wouldn't want blood stains on your suit." A large blue furred beast had stepped through the wall. Literally. Walking on his large feet, as well as some assistance from his long arms and large hands, he moved over towards the control systems. "Well, I don't think you'll be in need of any of this fine, high-tech equipment anymore. I wonder if they would sell this on E-bay?"

"Mr. McCoy, I already got the laptop." The girl piped, looking at Ed and Blake before she went after the large blue man, and offered him the computer when she let go of his hand.

"D-Don't make me use this!" Blake cried out again, shaky hands aiming and pointing the pistol at the two across the room.

"Ah don't think yer usin' anythang of yers." A pale hand touched his hand from behind him, and it moments – Blake Richards was passed out on the ground, body limp and gun now in the hands of the pale hand's owner. Then, it was moved a few feet away from him; just in case he would wake up, somehow. But, she doubted that – he'd be out for _quite_ some time.

"Rogue – How'd you get in here?" The blue man raised a brow, large hand taking the small laptop from Kitty's hands.

"Kitty gave meh some of her powers, Beast. Heh..." Fingers wiggled as she slipped them back into their brown, leather gloves. "So, what are we gonna' do wit' Fatty over there?" After putting on her gloves, she faced the large, fat man; whom still remained in his chair but shocked and in awe. Perhaps in fear as well. 

"Hmm, well – I think it's best that we make sure he can't get out of here, right ladies?" Moving over to the door, the Beast took the small knob between his two large fingertips. 

"Ah-Ah'll give ya'll anythang ya'll want! Jus' please, don't go n' kill me like ya did ta'him!" Ed pleaded, knocking himself out of his fear. Hands held onto the arms of the chair as he got up from his seat. Cautiously, he moved over to them; one hand holding on to his desk as pudgy, blunt fingertips seemed to be frantic and searching for a button –

"Hey! - Don't even **_think_** about doing that!" Kitty ran her hand through his desk, disrupting any electrical devices that had been inside. 

"Good one, Shadowcat – You anticipated his moves; nicely done." 

The auburn haired girl, with tender white streaks with her pale, milky skin had moved over to the passed out man on the floor; kneeling aside him, gloved fingertips moving throughout his pockets for anything that could be useful. "Ah-ha!" A small brown wallet was slipped from his back pocket, and as she rose to her feet, fingers flipped through a few pictures and then to a small card. **HEAD OF FIELD WORKERS: BLAKE RICHARDS. **"This must be were all those memories 're from... "

Moving to the side of the desk, Kitty pushed it into the large man; letting it pass through him until it was halfway through him. Letting go, she let him stay 'phased into' the middle of the table. "Hmph!" Going over to Rogue, she looked over her arm to see the wallet. "Is that him?"

"Yeah, when ah touched 'im – ah got bits n' pieces." Taking out the card, she handed it to Kitty. "Hold that a sec'." Fingers went back through the pictures again. She stopped at a picture of a young boy, jade eyes blinking those plum dusted lids as dark lips opened for a gasp. "H-His kid?"

"What?" Surprised, Beast let go of the door – "What's wrong with his kid?"

"Ah guess he thinks 'bout his kid all tha' time. This picture of 'im must'a done somethin' with his memories in mah head, an' Ah saw a hospital." Staring at the picture, she paused for a moment and then continued. "An' there's a doctor, an' he was tellin' him somethin'.. "

"He's dead?" Kitty interjected, looking at the picture too. 

"No, that he maight be a carrier fer the X-Gene – that there's a fifty-fifty chance any of his kid's are gonna be mutants, 'r somethin'."

"Anything else?"

"No.. It's all ah got 'bout it. But ah'ma tell you this, everythin' in this guy's head is **gross**. What he does fer a livin' is makin' me sick. Ah wish I **neva** put a hand on him!" Disgusted, she took out the small picture of the boy and tossed the wallet back onto the still, motionless body. "His kid's name's Tommy, 'r Tom.. He called 'im Tommy."

"Wow, this is _really_ **weird**. I mean, wouldn't it be totally ironic if his kid was a mutant and he completely hates mutants, and he's forced to like, kill his own son?" Kitty blinked, heading towards the door as Beast and Rogue flowed. "Or even if he's responsible for his own death ...?"

"An Ironic Tragedy..." Shaking his head, Beast swiped up the gun and held it along with the computer. Looking over his shoulder to Ed, he waved; "Have a nice day, Sir." Then he looked towards the young girls again."We should contact the Professor and the others as soon as possible."

"Don't **go** anywhere!" Kitty giggled as she looked to Ed, and then held onto their hands as she began to phase them out of the room. Pausing, she looked to Rogue who wasn't laughing. "What?"

"That was a bad one, Kit." Rolling her eyes, she followed after Kitty's lead.

"Ugh, whatever..." Kitty pressed a sigh, and the three of them disappeared into the hallway – Ed remained speechless, motionless and stunned.

"Where are we going?" Sue blinked, hand reaching for the back of Kristina's seat as she leaned forward.

"Meeting up with a good friend; now sit back." Mystique, who was presently in the form of a woman – dark hair in a French twist, dark framed glasses, and a dark gray suit – pulled the car into a vacant and deserted parking lot.

"We're not far from the Farm." Darren pulled Sue back by her shoulder, and placed an arm about her neck. His hair had been always streaked a tad of pink whenever Sue had been near by.

"What do you mean?" Raising a brow, she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, various bracelets jingling.

"When my parents left me... We took this same road. We're not even out of Georgia yet."

The car jerked to a stop and into park, the three teenage passengers all looking at each other as the woman stepped out of the car; image disappearing into the blue skinned, white suited, orange haired, golden-eyed woman. "Stay here, and do **not** get out of the car unless I tell you too. Understand?" Holding the door open, she peered back inside the car.

All three replied without a sound, just synchronized, hesitant nodding.

"Good." And with that, and a slam of the car door, she was gone.

"Where is she going?" Darren looked to the window, one hand cupping the glass as he tried to see through the glass in the dark. The glare from a dying street lamp burned it's rusty orange hue on the windows of the blue Ford.

"I think she's going to meet someone.... " Kristina blinked, dark eyes looking around to the ones in the back then to her window. Fingers moved to the small window crank and she rolled down the window. Then, unbuckling herself, hands were placed on the window's frame, leaning herself out of the car slightly as she looked around.

"What is she doing?" Darren whispered to Sue.

"No idea... " Shaking her head, she watched the younger girl - _What is she up to?_

Sticking her head back inside the car, she rolled up her window, but then decided to keep it open half way. "There's this one guy... This ghost... He's always around whenever I could be in trouble, and I don't see him. So I guess we're not going to be harmed."

"Maybe he's too scared to come around." Darren rolled his eyes.

"No... He's dead, you moron. What could someone do to him? If anything, **you** should be scared of him; he could throw you out of the car if I allowed him too." Smirking, she clipped her seatbelt back on and folded her arms over her chest. 

"_Sorry..._" He said under his breath, looking back outside his window. "Hey – You see that guy?"

"What guy?"

"That guy – over there. He's floating and he has a cape; looks like he's got a helmet on, too."

"Him?" Kristina raised a brow, squinting to try and see as Sue did the same.

"H-HEY! Why are we floating off the ground!?" Darren squeaked, his voice nervously cracking as he grasped onto the car's seat. 

"I don't know! I didn't even realize!"

"And we're going towards them! – Who is that!" 

As the car 'floated' over to the caped man and Mystique, the locks on all four doors clicked – unlocking them as the doors were also opened; car spinning a 180 so that Kristina's passenger side was in front of the duo outside. The car shook from side to side, Sue and Darren the first to fall out of the car. Gasping, Kristina held onto the seatbelt that was about her chest; fingertips holding onto the vinyl fabric as if she were on a ride and this was her restraint.

"Someone seems to remember the rules of road safety." The voice of the caped man came out of nowhere as the car slightly creeked while it was being shook. 

**Click**.

Kristina's eyes went wide as she felt the seatbelt's fabric leave her chest, which left her defenseless to the gravity that would make her fall from the car's open door. Frantically, hands scratched at the car door as she felt herself begin to roll out of the car. Hands hooked onto the half of the window frame that wasn't covered by the glass of the window – good thing she kept her window open.

"I'm not going to hurt you, my dear – Just come to me." The voice said again, and she felt something tug on her neck. 

_My Necklace!_  Wincing, she felt her fingers loose grip of the window as she was dragged over to this man by the neck. Fingers immediately went searching for the necklace's clasp, she wanted to take it off – it was choking her! This man was choking her! Where were her spirits! _Help me!_

"Calm down, Kristina!" Mystique roared, now holding the other two by the scruffs of the shirts. 

"Well, well – isn't this a _pretty little necklace." The clasp seemed to have undone itself as she felt herself slam to the ground, necklace now dangling in front of the fully caped, and floating man. Open palm went under the floating necklace so that it seemed to have spun and danced about before his hands before the small locket opened – bearing a small picture of a most **familiar man. "Oh – well, isn't this a surprise!"**_

**A/N: **Heh, I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter. I'll REALLY try to update once a week. I know I have a lot of broken promises, but please – I'm really going to try and finish this fic up. It's probably going to never end, but perhaps I'll end in a few long chapters. Lots o' violence or something. xD. Hehe, it's just a thought.

:: Gets up. Stands. Waits. :: ; Ok, anyone can hit me with fish because I'm slow. I'm waiting. 

:: Dance. :: Hit ME! 


	19. And It Starts: United We Stand II Rolle...

**© Autumn Raine**

**A/N: **I have no idea why Microsoft Word saves the stories really weird with giant spaces. Does anyone know how to turn that off, or something? X_x; It's really annoying. I tried saving it differently this time, so maybe the spaces aren't there? O.o;; Blah, I'll find out once I do update this.

Anywho, new chapter. Yeehaw. :D!

**And It Starts:**

**United We Stand II**

**( Roller** Coaster of Emotions )****

"You are the daughter of such a strong, familiar man among us, Kristina. Too bad he is locked away... Yet, still - I'm honored by your presence." The masked man continued to make the small necklace dance infront of him; sides of the locket open and a picture of her father seemed to whirl and twirl about infront of her. 

Whincing, she pushed herself off the ground and raised her hand. Fingers stretched to try and grasp the moving necklace. "Please, just give it back!"

The cloaked man let the small necklace dangle infront of her eager hands, opened locket baring all that there was inside to the girl. "Your father is a powerful man, but because of that – he's locked away like he was in this locket..."

"..." Staring at him, hands would drop to her sides as she stood there – eyes wide as she stared at the man in the small locket. She never knew there was a picture inside – no matter how many times she tried to open that stupid thing. "... I don't have a father. Or a mother. Just give the locket back to me." Thinking about the possibility of her father upset her. How long did she have to wait for him. That inscription – _I'll always come for you. Sure, **always. Part of her figured he was dead and that was why. But he wasn't, she knew from her gift. Ick, this man was making her think too much.**_

"Think what you want, Girl, but you do have a father. I can tell by the picture. He'd be proud of you... If he wasn't locked away, you know." The gold necklace was snatched away from her in thin air and was drawn back to the cloaked figure, a gasp escaping her lips as the object was taken away from her once more. "It's not pure gold, by the way – there's some trace of a strong metal in it. Perhaps _he knew we'd meet, Kristina."_

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sir." Her voice was quiet, and her mind was flooding with the soft voices of her friends. Her ghostly friends that were itching to help her, to help her get rid of this man that seemed to bother her heart and mind.

"Anyway," The figure let himself down to the ground, as well as lowering the hovering vehicle. With a flick of his wrist, the metal axels of the car's wheels were heard squeaking and moaning in pain as they were twisted and bent inside the frame of the car. The hub caps popped off the tires at the tires frames' were also molding inward. The car seemed to be inwardly imploding – but the painful cries of the car's metal were ceased as it was left in a scrunched position on the dusty ground. If the car could cry, it would – it seemed to already by in it's fetal position. "You won't be leaving, you'll be waiting – for the others, and as well as for me. I have a feeling Xavier—"

The figure's voice was cut short by the sound of a cell phone's ringing tone. Hands went inside the cloak, and he withdrew a small pocket-size phone; fingers flipping it as the helmet lifted off his head by that invisible force. A mop of gray hair was bared as he turned to answer the phone, his face shielded from view as he spoke furiously on the phone. "They're what!? No, go with them – we'll see you there.... Yes! Go with them, Pietro! It's not a choice! ... We shall see you there by tomorrow evening."

The man turned to them, glancing over to Mystique and then to the three newbie mutants who had quickly huddled up with one another. He was relatively older than the woman, must have been approaching his 50's. Or 60's. But still, he looked younger than that in his stature, that his age would be a mystery to the young ones. His eyes seemed soft and kind, yet had this iron fist sense of authority that rang out from his voice when he spoke. Helmet was tucked under an arm as booted feet brought him to the three huddled on the ground.

"Believe me or not, my young girl – " He glanced down to Kristina, taking her by the hand and lifting her to her feet. Her necklace floated over towards her, and the invisible force placed it back around her neck. "You'll meet your father by tomorrow evening, and then... You'll see... You will see."

As he walked away from her he placed the helmet back on and went over to Mystique. "Wait here, _you know who's_ on his way – I just got a call from Pietro. Keep them busy, as well as yourself busy. You know how the Wolverine could catch your scent from miles away." Turning from her, he began to walk down the dusty street. "I'll meet you within hours... I just have a few friends that I'd like to take with me on this journey." And with that, the man was gone into the sky. 

"Magneto... " Mystique grit her teeth and looked over to the three on the ground. Sue and Darren were clinging to each other as they were about Kristina, who looked like she was trying to move away from the two to sit off by herself. Golden eyes glanced towards the sky, waiting for _them to get here already._

"Are you crying, Girl? " Mystique looked over to the lonesome looking girl. "Tears won't do anything, you know."

"I'm not crying." Eyes looked over to the woman as she drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms about her knees. She felt the soft hush of voices float through the wind that picked up some dust about her. They were trying to communicate with her again, despite how badly she was blocking out their words. But they still tried to get her attention.

"Magneto thinks your father will do some good when we head back to the Farm." What a change in character for Mystique – she was speaking rather smoothly and soothingly as she walked over to the girl and knelt down infront of her. "But listen to me, your father is a frightful man. He listens to absolutely **no one**. Not even Magneto, who's going to get his ass kicked when he does let him out. It is not something we need now, nor do we need you thinking this is some family reunion. I have no doubts he'll be here with Magneto by tomorrow – so ignore the large, invulnerable beast that comes with him. He won't be soft for you. If anything, he'll go after Xavier – who's your Uncle..." She smiled a bit as she laughed to herself. "Your family tree is almost as bizarre as my own."

She listened to her and nodded, but her words felt like nothing to Kristina. Eyes drifted to the long strands of her hair and she began to play with them between her fingertips, the bandage about her wrist bothering her slightly as pieces of her hair became stuck to the tape. 

Sighing, Mystique got up from besides her and went off towards the edge of the road, eyes peering to the left and right – then back to above. Where were those X-Geeks?

"What do you think we're waiting for?" Darren whispered to Sue.

She shrugged and held onto his hand. "I don't know, but I hope they'll take us back home. I miss my father... I haven't seen him in weeks."

"Psh, I'm **never** goin' back home after what my parents did to me. Maybe I'll stay with the blue skinned lady." He smirked, and glanced over to Kristina who had made herself a distance from them. "How weird must it be to find out about your father like that..."

"Yeah.. It must be really weird. What do you think she's thinking?" 

"I have no idea."

"Maybe she's thinking about her father and what he's like. I know I'd be like that."

"But she never knew of him, and what he was like. And then to find out that your dad's some powerful mutant that's practically unstoppable – that must be pretty odd." He shrugged. "Someone like that's gotta be unable to love or somethin' like that, you know? Like one of those movies where that guys a huge beast and can't love?"

"Yeah, but they always end up loving someone. It's anyone's weakness." Sue corrected him with a nod of her head.

"Well... That's kind of true." He gave her a bit of a puppy-like smirk as he lowered his head, a blush tainting his flushed cheeks as he looked to Sue and squeezed her hand.

Kristina blinked as she looked over to the love-birds, as she so wanted to call them, and then lowered her head. Psh, she hated how people could be like that. She kept her head low as she glanced about the empty spot in the middle no where on some dirty road that she'd been brought to. Eyes also looked to the car that had been crushed by that man's invisible force just moments before.

Ugh, the thought of him sickened her. He brought up her father – a man whom she's never known. But what about her mother? No one knew about her, even though they knew **so** much about her father. Again, she wondered if she was dead – but she wasn't. Perhaps she'll never know; well, until her mother dies, actually. _Then, she figured, _I'll definitely know.__

"Hey! Pietro n' Lance – where 'r ya'll goin'?!" Alana squeaked as she tried her best to pry her furry friend off her, squirming wrecklessly until she was able to use those legs of hers to pound herself over to them. She wasn't nearly as fast as Pietro himself, but she sure could move fast if she needed to. "Ya'll ain't leavin', are ya? If ya're, I'm goin' wit' you guys!"

Pietro glanced over his shoulder as he took the small, black cell phone away from his ear; opposite hand flipping the cell phone so that it snapped when it closed. Thin lips parted for a quick sigh as he then turned to completely face her, a delicate hand holding her by her thin arm. "Relax, Alana – We're going to go with them." Icy blue eyes glanced over to the group of _oh-so-marvelous X-Men that seemed to be radiating in all their glory from the ramp into the belly of the plane – it was like a bad movie scene, or something. Just thinking that made his stomach knot  and his face turn a bit sour._

"... Ya'll don't really wanna go wit' 'em, do ya?" She looked up to him and blinked, one of her hands moving his hand from her arm – her disgusting, tattoo'd arm. Self conscious, she placed her hand over the set of numbers and barcoding, and looked back up to him with a bit of hesitation.

"Face it, there's no other choice. We're meeting up with the others soon; they're stopped somewhere. Hopefully that X-Jet, X-Plane, X-Whatever can fit a few more people." Folding his arms over his chest, he moved away from Alana and joined up with Lance who was already approaching the plane after he heard Pietro's short and **very quick conversation on the phone. Taking the leader position for the three of them, Pietro ran a few digits through his sleek, white mane and walked up to Xavier. With a slight smile, he offered that hand to the man in the wheel chair. "Look, we'll work together just for this once – we're all going to the same place, we're all doing the same thing, and we all have the same goals... "A quick glance was shot at Scott with a bit of a smirk, then back to Xavier. "So, what'do ya say to giving us a lift, huh?"**

"You do make a point, Pietro – and I know that your father will be there. Your father seems to show up where ever there's going to be something **big** happening." Xavier gave a bit of a smirk of his own to Pietro. "You may join us, you three – there are seats in the back. I suppose we'll be picking up a few more on the way, right, Pietro?" Heh, don't mess with a telepath.

"Oh, well... Yeah. They're on the way, you know." Pietro's words were quiet and rushed – it seemed like just a sigh, unless one was truly listening to him.

"Very well then. Everyone, on to the Jet." Mechanical wheels swiveled on the ramp way as the X-Men, and as well as the two from the Brotherhood, went up the ramp. Dark eyes glanced over towards Alana who still remained at the jeep and to Gabby, who was on all fours and cautiously creeping up towards Alana.

"Alana – Are ya comin' with us?" Lavender eyes glanced up to the petite girl who was staring at the large plane several feet from her. "It'll be fun! I promise!"

"Ah guess... But ah really don't wanna go back t' the Farm, Gabby." Lowering her head, she folded her arms over her chest and sighed. "Ah neva thought ah'd see tha day when a bunch of mutants'll team up n' go faight fer us down there. This is jus' like'a dream to me, ya know? Ah'm waitin' to wake up from it so ah can git back t'sellin' shirts, 'r somethin'..."

"Alana, everyone back at the Farm thinks yer dead! But, wow! **You** were the first to git outta there. You finally got to see what was outta that stupid place... And you were one of the longest one's who've been there, right?" Peering up to her friend, she blinked – a furry hand reached up and took her by the hand. The other hand rolled up the sleeve of her shirt as she showed her those inked numbers on her arm. "You don't gotta be embarrassed, ya know. I got 'em too."

Gosh, she so desperately wanted to start crying! Lashes batted over those lids as she once more flung her arms about her friend's chest and hugged her tightly. Button nose was buried into the nape of her friend's neck as she whimpered a few sentences, her warm breath kind of tickling Gabby through the shirt's fabric and onto her fur. "Ah'm scared, Gabby... Ah'm real scared sum big faight's gonna start 'cuz of this."

Fighting back her impulse to start giggling from practically being tickled to the point of a laughter explosion, she put her arms about her friend; softly comforting her as she rubbed her back. "Well, I can't lie to ya an' say there's not gonna be any fightin'."

"No, ya don't understand." She picked up her head and looked up to her friend, small wet tears in the corners of her eyes. "Once all them humans 'bout the world hear that sum bunch o' muties was beatin' up otha humans, we're all as good as dead dawgs!"

"Alana, there's **so** many mutants in the world – they jus' don't know 'bout it yet. And I'm guessin' that this is gonna make them all come out... In a good way, of course."

**_Yes, Gabby's right, Alana._** That mechanical wheelchair-bound man had been listening all along upon the small ramp into the belly of the plane. Dark eyes glanced back and forth at the two who turned around to face him at the sound of his voice. **_I will explain all that you want to know Alana, but we must go – there are others we need to meet with shortly who we need when head back to the Farm._**

Gabby took Alana's small hand into her own, and she lead her over to the plane. Alana followed shortly after her, dark shimmering eyes looking cautiously up at the plane as she entered it properly this time – unlike before when she just _let herself in. Heh._

As they walked up the ramp, Xavier had followed in afterwards; the small ramp then began to lift up to close as the engine softly hummed to take off. Many of the passengers had already taken their seats; the tall black woman, the man with the cowboy hat on his lap, the bald-headed man who was scooting around them to get to 'his' place, the red head who was next to the brown haired kid, the blue furry boy – and then Gabby went to a seat of her own near the blue furred kid. Letting go of her hand, she took a few steps back, dark shimmery eyes glancing over at her two _bad_ boys who had taken a spare bench-like seat behind the row of seats.

_Why ain't they sittin' in the extra seats?_ Raising a brow, she turned back to look at the empty seats – and she took one. Slender hands held onto the arm rest as she placed her behind in the chair, legs crossing Indian style in the seat as she looked around for a seatbelt. She had seen the other kids seatbelting themselves in as the jet smoothly took off, so she figured she'd do the same. Peeking out her near window, she looked down to the ground and then glance around again. _What tha hell is this thang?_

"It's the X-Jet." Green eyes peered between the backs of seats, a few red strands of hair cascading around perfectly peach toned facial features. "And Lance and Pietro like to think of themselves as outcasts, or something. Know what I mean?"

Looking at the girl, she'd raise her brow again. "No, I don't." Her answer was short, blunt – and probably sounded rather rude – but that girl was rude **first for reading her thoughts! She'd follow up with a mumbled, "Ah'm an outcast, too." And then drift her gaze over to the window. These people seemed to have ****some history with one another, and from what she's heard – they sure don't sound like a bunch of nice people. Or maybe it was just that girl. Whichever, she wasn't enjoying it too much. All she was happy for was that Gabby was alright, and that she seemed happy with these people. **

Leaning her elbow on the rest, she cupped her small chin in her hands and looked to her two friends in the back. They were talking – they always seemed to be whispering about something. She wished she knew what, but she couldn't read minds or anything. Part of her wondered if they really liked her all along that small journey and excape from the Farm. But the other part of her, which was growing by every insecure second, was whether or not they were just using her.

It stung her heart to think that sourly – but it still dampened her thoughts.

_How could people jus' use otha people like that?_

"Beast to Storm. Beast to Storm. Do you copy?" A male's voice began to pour from the overhead speakers in the front of the Jet, ceasing all other activity in the jet. Heads began to lift and look up to the front.

"Logan, if you can."

"Sure thing."  A big hand flicked a switch above his head, then he adjusted a small ear piece on his ear. Fingers moved the small microphone passed his rough whiskers so that it stayed in place infront of the corner of his lips. "Hank, its Logan; what's your status?"

"Well, we were able to snatch up a laptop – a fine piece of equipment, actually. Kitty's been exploring it, and she has found several data files of registered mutants at this facility. She has also found many programs that have radar and tracking features. It's actually pretty interesting."

"Anything else?"

"No, but I suppose we will find out much more once we start probing the laptop even more. Some files are locked, but we're trying. Kitty thinks if we get it hooked up properly, we could "_totally_" raid their security systems." He added a slight chuckle towards the end.

Logan snickered a bit under his breath. "We're on our way, Hank. Just wait for our signal, n' then you know what to do." 

Fingers lifted up the small microphone away from his lips as the other hand flicked the same switch that he flicked moments before he began speaking to the man over the airwaves. He looked back down at the small ground radar screen to the left of him, and noted the few small dots blinking about a few miles away from the Jet. Eyes then glanced to the other radar which monitored the air paths. Not a plane on the sky – just... A few unlikely _visitors_ that they'd have to pick up that lurked on the ground.

"I can smell Mystique like a wet dog." He grunted, busying himself with a few more controls that were in front of him.

"Wunderbar, jus' who I v'ant to see." Golden eyes rolled as a three fingered hand cupping his forehead, back slouching into his seat.

"Seems as if she's got three others with 'er." Logan added again before going back to the controls.

"Indeed. It seems as if we'll find out their stories in only a few minutes. I hope they don't mind standing if we don't have enough room for them." Xavier interjected, eyes glancing about the plane to all the young, teenage mutants that filled this small aircraft. "Treat them kindly, X-Men." He quickly added, and then looked back to the other two adults in the front of the plane – a quiet, and close conversation soon followed with them.

It's not like they were the only ones having a 'private' conversation either. Lance and Pietro had been talking lowly ever since they got onto the plane, whispering and hushing forced sentences as Pietro furiously spoke with his hands and as Lance snorted grunted after every statement he disagreed with.

Alana had been quietly watching all of this, looking back and forth to the front and back of the Jet. She felt a small frown on her face, and she rubbed at her cheek. Never had she been **this** emotional, and she wasn't enjoying it too much. She didn't like the constant whispering, the shady glances, and the random sounds of sighs, grunts, or snorts. _They're all talkin' 'bout meh, 'r 'em back at tha Farm like they're sum pets! Ah jus' know it! Dark, shimmering irises glanced once more about the plane before she drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms about them. She didn't want to be so emotional anymore – she didn't want to feel like crying. She wanted to lash out, release all her anger; then maybe she'd cry._

Boy, how she **_hated_** being emotional.

**A/N:** Sorry if this chapter was really bad, but I just wanted to show how really emotionally fragile and odd Alana is. I need that one character that's really off the emotional balance, so I chose her. Plus, I know if anyone was in her position, they'd be so confused. I know I would be. X.x;

And yes, I made Kitty smart with computers. She's really smart in the comics, and I don't understand why they made her seem really dumb in Evolution. So I tweaked her a bit. ;P!

Woo, there's also some dirty scheming going on too! WEE! Pietro is so sexy. :: Grin. :: :D!


End file.
